Happy
by dreamofbeing
Summary: It's hard to be happy when the world seems like it's against you. Will Goten decide to be happy with Trunks or will the world take him down? (Happy New Year!)
1. Chapter 1

The rain seemed to pour harder tonight as a raven-haired half saiyan named Goten flew through the storm to meet up with his older brother Gohan, his best friend Trunks, and Trunks' father Vegeta at the arena that held many fighting tournaments.

He knew he was late but when Gohan had called him, Goten had just discovered his girlfriend Valese and another man having sex in her bedroom. He couldn't believe his eyes, but his heart broke at the sight as he took off and never looked back. That's when he got the call from his brother.

'I wonder what's going on? He seemed so serious on the phone.' His mind then went somewhere else. To his best friend Trunks, who he hadn't seen for a year and suddenly, remembering how long it had been, his heart dropped. "Shit, I'm the worst best friend ever. I completely neglected him but wait a minute, he could have seen me. Why didn't he? Did he forget to?' He shook his head. 'We may have spent a year apart, but I still know Trunks pretty well. He doesn't forget things.'

Thunder decided to join in with the rain, making Goten nervous as he descended lower to a safer distance. 'Why of all nights does Gohan want to meet?' He felt miserable and not just because of the weather but because of his hurt heart. 'And outside in the tournament arena? I mean I have my ki to keep me warm but still.'

Goten's mind once again drifted off to Trunks. He hadn't seen his friend in a long time, but he heard all the gossip, seen all the magazines, and watched TV about the President of Capsule Corporation. Trunks was torn into on a daily basis in his life, and Goten frowned at this. 'It's got to be tough for him, but he always looks like he handles it with dignity and grace.' Yet Goten's mind couldn't help but go to a more personal area of Trunks' life, the prince's sex life. He sighed. 'It just can't be true? One night stands, having sex with strippers, treating women like dirt. It just doesn't seem like him but then how well do I really know Trunks?' Goten shook his head at how silly he was being.

Goten saw the arena coming into view and not only saw his brother waiting but Trunks and Vegeta as well. Suddenly Goten could hear a loud pounding. It was coming from his heart as he descended from the air and in the direction of landing feet first on the ground. A feeling of weightlessness came over the raven-haired half human as he closed his eyes; he felt the rain and the cold revitalize his body. When he finally landed, he opened his eyes and blushed, realizing he had put on a show from the sky for his brother, best friend, and Vegeta.

"Uh," Goten said, "heh anyway Gohan, what's going on? Why are we all here?"

"That's what I'd like to know Gohan," said Vegeta in an impatient tone.

"Dad is coming home. I heard from Baba. We'll meet him right here."

"When is he going to be here?" asked Trunks.

"Tomorrow night."

"So, you called us all out here just to tell us that dad's coming home?" asked Goten. "You couldn't have told us somewhere I don't know inside where it's dry?"

"Goten has a point Gohan," said Vegeta. "Why so serious about it?" Trunks' eyes went to his long time best friend, and Vegeta noticed this. "Trunks, what do you know son?"

"Nothing important father."

"Trunks."

"It's ok Trunks," said Goten, "it's not a secret that I resent him from up and leaving whenever the fuck he feels like." His swearing surprised them. He never swore.

"Goten!" exclaimed Gohan. "Look I know how hard it's been for you with dad leaving but—

"Are you making excuses for him Gohan? I don't believe this. I can see it whenever someone mentions dad at home. The sad and disappointed looks on their faces and then somehow you and our family puts on a happy face and moves on, just like that."

"It's because we accept the choices he's made in his life Goten."

"Well, I WON'T accept it. I can't accept it Gohan. When dad comes tomorrow night, I won't be here to greet him with open arms like everyone else because I'm not a fool. I see dad for what he really is."

"And what's that Goten?"

"A dead beat dad."

"Don't YOU ever talk about him like that Goten. Have you forgotten everything's he's done for Earth?"

"I know what he's done to keep us all living. I just want to be selfish for a minute. All my life when I was young, all I wanted was to know my father. When I finally got that chance, I was so happy but then somewhere along the line, he became the earth's savior. He wasn't my father anymore. He was just some guy who came and left, playing with his family's hearts every time. I couldn't take it," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I can't take it. So you go home, wait for tomorrow night when he comes home, and completes you and the others once again, but I won't be there when it all comes crashing down." He looked Gohan right in the face. "Tell mom I'm moving out."

Vegeta was surprised about everything that was happening before his eyes. Of course it didn't show in his face but when he looked to his son, he wasn't prepared for what he was seeing in his son's eyes, guilt, sadness, compassion and love. 'No, it can't be. It's not possible.'

"Trunks."

Trunks looked to his father. "What is it father?"

"The brat is going to need a place to stay." Trunks nodded. 'This way I can see if my hunch is right.' He watched as Trunks stopped Goten from taking off into the storm. Trunks' eyes were different when talking to Goten. They had life in them Vegeta had never seen until this moment.

Gohan had taken off but not before telling Goten to take care of himself.

Vegeta observed the two more closely until they came over to him. He could tell there was a shift in his son's emotions right away.

"Hey Vegeta," said Goten. "I promise I won't stay for too long, but I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I'm sure Bulma and Bulla won't mind. Of course they'll want to know everything you've been up to."

"Oh right no problem." The raven-haired young man smiled.

"Wipe that smile off your face and lets go," said Vegeta as he took off.

"You know he's still scary after all this time," he said to Trunks.

"I heard that!" Vegeta yelled as Trunks laughed.

"Come on buddy lets go."

They took off into the sky together, and Goten watched as the lavender strands in his friend's eyes swayed back and forth. When Trunks felt Goten starring at him, Trunks stared right back at him with a smile on his face, and Goten felt the pounding of his heart.

"Hey mom! We have a new house guest," said Trunks as Goten came into the Briefs home after him.

Bulma looked from her latest invention she was working on in the lab and smiled at Goten as she got up from her seat, hugging him tightly. "Trunks," she came out of Goten's arms, "you should really know better. He's not a guest. He's family. This comment made Goten smile.

"Thanks Bulma."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Of course how silly of me to say."

"Now don't be smart with me young man."

"Too late mother."

Goten smiled at mother and son, thinking about his own relationship with his mother. A frown came to his face. It hadn't been easy lately, always arguing about when he was going to get married, and when he was going to give her grandkids. He wished she given him space to breathe. Every time he was near her, he felt like he was drowning. And now to top it off he had to figure out how to tell his mother that Valese and him were over. He could feel a headache coming on just thinking about it.

"Goten, sweetie, are you all right?" asked Bulma.

"You heard about my dad coming home, right?"

"Well that explains why you want to stay here so you don't have to see him." She smiled. "It's ok if you need time. I assume your family knows you're here."

"Yeah, I'm sure Gohan's told mom by now."

"Take as much time as you need ok." She faced her son and smiled at him. "And since you called Goten our guest, you can show him to his room."

"Yeah Trunks," said Goten as he smirked.

"You're going to regret smirking at me Goten. I'd thought I'd warn you," said Trunks as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, because you're such a stand up guy." Trunks stopped in the hallway, and Goten stopped to as he realized his best friend had stopped walking. "Trunks," he turned to face him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about something." Trunks walked passed his friend, but Goten stopped in front of him.

"Trunks, talk to me. What's going on with you?"

"Can we talk later about that?"

"Ok, you know I'll hold you to it Trunks."

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, I know Goten." Trunks opened the door to his friend's room. "Will this room be all right?"

"I guess it's ok," Goten smiled as he walked into the room.

"You're going to be difficult aren't you?" Trunks smirked.

"Well I am a guest here after all."

"Come on Goten you know I think of you as family."

"Yeah," Goten laughed, "I was just messing with you."

"Oh really?" Trunks knocked him over on the bed and they wrestled around the room like when they were children accept this time when Goten ended up below Trunks on the bed, he felt his heart pounding again and warmth spreading over his body. Trunks looked him directly in the eyes, and Goten felt himself get lost in the baby blues. Realizing what was happening, Trunks got off him and left the room.

Trunks rushed down the hall in a hurry and outside to get some air. 'This isn't happening. Please tell me this isn't happening,' Trunks thought as he ran his hand through his hair as he looked up into the sky. He let a breath out that he was holding in.

The air was cold but refreshing to the young saiyan and as he closed his eyes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Son."

"Hey dad."

"Did you sense me coming Trunks?"

"Yes dad don't worry I'm keeping up with my training."

"Good. So, what's on your mind?" Trunks turned to face his father who had just come out of the GR, but he couldn't quite look him in the eye. His gaze went to anywhere else. "And don't think you can lie to me Trunks."

Trunks smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know dad. It's just I don't know how you'll take what I have to say, and I'm not sure I'm handling it so well."

"Try me."

"Well—

"Where is HE?" The father and son turned to a very angry Chichi making her way to them. Every muscle in her body was tense.

"He's sleeping right now Chichi. Maybe you and Goten can talk in the morning."

"I don't believe I asked your opinion on the matter Trunks," she said as she walked passed him and into the house with Trunks and Vegeta following her.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Bulma as she came out in her robe and slippers to see Chichi in her house. "Chichi, what's going on?"

"I know Goten's here, and he's coming home with me this instant."

"It's late Chichi. Why don't you stay here for the night and you and Goten can talk in the morning," said Bulma.

"Fine," said Chichi as she followed Bulma down the hall to one of the many spare rooms she had.

Vegeta couldn't help but notice the look of worry on his son's face. "Trunks."

"Did Chichi seem more hostile than usual dad?"

"The harpy does seem more angry then usual."

"I wonder what's going on at the Son home." Trunks sighed. "I think I should have paid more attention to what was happening in my best friend's life.

"I think it's best you leave it alone until tomorrow son. Then you can talk to the brat about what's going on."

"Ok. Um dad I—

"Don't worry about it Trunks. We'll talk about it some other time. Get some rest you have training in the morning." He could hear his son's groans from down the hall, and he smirked.

The house was silent, and the night kept Goten awake. He had heard his mother yell, and it reminded him of another reason he didn't want to go home. She knew how to hurt him with her disappoint of him. She would remind him how his brother Gohan had a successful job, a loving wife and child. He felt pressured by her to have all those things, but he promised himself that he would be happy with what he wanted in life not by what she wanted for him. He knew this would cause a further drift in their relationship, but he knew deep down there would be those people in his life that would want for him what he wanted for himself all along. This was enough to make him smile and get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came as Goten made his way into the living room of the Briefs home to see his mother waiting for him on the couch. He sat beside her with his hands in his lap. He risked a glance at her to see her face was surprisingly calm, but this didn't calm him at all.

"Why did you leave the house Goten?"

"Gohan didn't tell you?"

"He's your father Goten. He loves you. You're disrespecting your family by refusing to see him tonight when he comes home."

"I'm disrespecting the family," Goten stood up, not afraid to look his mother in the eyes, "dad's been disrespecting the family for years with his coming and going."

"Goten, you don't understand—

"I understand very well mom. He goes away to get stronger, not realizing the people who love him are what he's leaving behind. I see the look on my brother's face. It's subtle, but I can see it mom and the look on Pan's face hurts me more than you could ever imagine. I see the same look on your face to mother."

"I love him Goten. I don't think that's something you understand. It took me a long while to accept his coming and going, but I know it's so he can protect his family."

"He can protect us all he wants from home, but he didn't. You don't know how much it hurts Pan she looks up to him. When he leaves, she convinces herself that he's doing it to protect us, but I'm sure deep down she feels just the way I do, Gohan to."

"Goten I—

"I can't go back home mom. I can't be in the same room as him without wanting to hurt him. I love him mom. DAMN it I love him. He's my father, but I can never go back home. I can't forgive what he's done to—

"You."

"What?"

"This isn't about Pan or Gohan. This is about you. You don't think about what this will do to your nice, to your brother."

"I know they'll understand. They'll have dad back and all will be right with the world because I'm just a stand in for Goku until he gets back." He felt the stinging on his cheek from where his mother slapped him.

"How dare you say that to me? It's true you weren't planned but not for one minute do I regret having you, and you are not your father. He hasn't disappointed me in the ways you do."

Goten felt his heart sink. "Well here's another disappointment. I'm not getting married, and I don't plan to have any kids you can mess up. Valese cheated on me by sleeping with another guy. You won't have to worry about me anymore. I'm moving out. I'll go get my stuff and be out of your hair."

He made his way out the door with his mother following behind him. "Wait a minute, Valese cheated on you."

"I'm sorry Goten, but there are—Before she could finish, Goten shot up into the sky, leaving Chichi defeated.

"Chichi," said Bulma as she walked outside. "What can I do?"

"Stay away from me and don't let your son anywhere near mine."

Bulma watched as Chichi got into her car and took off and wondered why Chichi wanted for Trunks to stay away from Goten. She knew she would have to get to the bottom of this.

Goten sat with the things he took from his room on a grassy hill. His knees were pulled into his chest and his arms were around his legs. Looking at his stuff laying on the grass, a feeling of loss overtook him as he hugged his knees tighter.

"Goten," a soft, male voice said. He didn't need to turn around to know his best friend Trunks was standing behind him before sitting next to him. "What's been going on at home?" Trunks watched his friend carefully as Goten swallowed the lump in his throat, but he didn't cry.

"Mom and I have been butting heads a lot lately. She expects me to follow down the path from Gohan, the golden child, and I fight against it everyday. All I want is to be my own person. She doesn't accept it, and so that's why I'm here now."

"And also because of your dad."

"I—I can't ever go home again Trunks," he looked at his blue-eyed friend with a glassy look in his brown eyes. "I can't live with a mother who tells me who I ought to be and hurts me because of it, and I can't live with a father who comes and goes without a second thought."

Trunks could feel every emotion running through his friend, and he didn't know what to say to make him feel better but then an idea came to mind. "I'm sorry Goten, but I want you to know that you always have a home with me and my family, hell you are my family." Trunks' hand rested on his friend's back.

Goten smiled. "I know Trunks. We've been through a lot together."

"And we'll get through this together." Trunks smiled.

"So, I guess it's ok to stay with you and your family until I can get my own place?"

"You don't even have to ask. You know how much my family loves you."

"Even Vegeta?"

"I don't know. I think he respects you."

"Well, that's good enough for me," Goten laughed as he got up with his stuff.

"And think of this as a good thing. We can catch up and spend more time together. Make up for the time we've lost."

"Sounds good to me Trunks." He was surprised when Trunks took his hand in his with a look on his face that made Goten nervous.

"I've missed you."

Those three words tugged at Goten's heartstrings. They were filled with sincerity and love. "I've missed you to Trunks," he said as he hugged Trunks tightly with his stuff in his hands.

Trunks was the one surprised, but he held his friend equally tighter as he felt wetness on his shoulder. "So, you ready to go home Goten?" he asked as they separated.

"Yeah," he smiled. "It'll be nice to be around people who aren't trying to change or hurt me."

They took off to the sky together and did some tricks in the air like they used to when they were kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight, in the ring of the Marshal Arts Tournament friends and family waited for Earth's greatest hero, Goku to arrive. Excitement and nervousness filled the air, and Trunks couldn't help but feel uneasy because of his best friend's decision not to see Goku.

In a way he understood. There were times in his life when he was a kid when his father wasn't in his life. He was there physically, but he wasn't there to be his father. Trunks was only an annoying brat in his way to becoming a stronger saiyan. Trunks couldn't help but beam with pride at how far they had come in their relationship.

"Hey big brother. I couldn't help but sense your feelings," said Bulla.

"You know your relationship with dad always came natural."

"Trunks, dad was in a different stage in his life when I was born and plus there's that whole I'm a girl."

"But you and him had this instant connection."

"Yeah, like you and mom had one when you were born but Trunks they still love both of us. Just in different ways."

Trunks laughed. "It's just so funny I'm seeking reassurance when I'm 24 years old."

"Well, it's understandable Trunks. You were born into a different world than I was. You had mom's approval, but you always wanted Dad's. Now you have both of their approvals, and you're still not satisfied. You know I'm beginning to think there's more to the story."

Trunks smiled. "Maybe you're right."

"Does this," she smirked, "I don't know have anything to do with our new house mate, Goten?"

"He said he could never go home Bulla." Sadness came to his eyes that Bulla had never seen before. "I can't imagine never coming home or what he's going through."

"He's your best friend Trunks. All you can do is be there for him when he needs someone to talk to him."

"You're right."

"I know," she smiled.

"I just think there's something more than the tension between him and his mother and his resentment for his father for leaving."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Oh? What do you mean by oh?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Never mind, it's not for me to say. You should really talk to Goten about—

"Bulla tell me."

"I'm surprised you didn't know. Half the neighborhood could hear—

"Bulla!"

"Ok. Well, Goten went over to Valese's place and he found her in bed with another man, having sex. Now Goten isn't one to loose his temper but he started yelling at her. She yelled back. That's all I know I swear. If you want the whole story, talk to Goten. And well I hear Chichi knows. You know she was counting on that relationship to give her grandchildren." Before Trunks could respond, Goku appeared out of thin air in front of friends and family, and Trunks had mixed emotions about the hero.

Goku was happy to see so many familiar faces of his friends and family but something was missing, making him frown. After greeting his friends he looked to his wife for answers. Placing his hand on his wife's shoulder, she looked directly at him and knew what he was going to ask her.

"Chichi, where's Goten?"

"He's not coming dad," said Gohan.

"Why not? What happened?"

"Are you really that clueless Goku?" said a female voice.

"Mom," said Trunks.

"Bulma," said Goku.

"You're coming and going has left your youngest son feeling abandoned by his father."

"I—I swear Bulma I didn't know I was hurting him. I have to make this right."

"He's staying at my house Goku, but I think you should wait until he comes to you."

"Thanks Bulma. You've always been a good friend."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I know."

"Hey Trunks!"

"Hey Goku."

"How is Goten?"

Trunks saw the seriousness in his eyes. "How much do you know?"

"Well I know about him and Valese and now I know about what I've done."

"You know Chichi and Goten's relationship has always been rocky."

"Yeah, well that's the other reason he decided to move out."

"It's gotten bad hasn't it?"

"Yes, but you can be there for him by being on his side whenever your wife puts him down for not being like Gohan. It really gets to him Goku."

Goku could see sadness in his eyes and smiled. "I'm glad he has you Trunks, and I promise to do everything in my power to help my son." He put a hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"Good to know Kakarott."

"Hey Vegeta, how are things with you?"

"Couldn't be better."

"I think he means good," said Trunks.

"Don't get smart with me son." He smirked. "You know I can add more hours onto your training time."

"What! You got to be kidding me?" said Trunks as Goku laughed.

"Oh, you're in trouble now Trunks," said Goku.

"Trunks," said a younger female voice.

"Hey Pan," he said as they walked away from Goku and Vegeta. " I guess you know now why your uncle's room is empty."

"I knew it was bad between grandma and my uncle, but I didn't know it was so bad that he had to move out."

"It doesn't mean he'll be gone from your life Pan. You know how much he cares about you."

"I know Trunks. I just want him to be happy."

The Briefs family returned home, and Trunks went upstairs to check on his best friend. Before Trunks knocked on the door, he heard the shower running and suddenly an intense feeling came over him. It was scarring him so much that he quickly made his way to his room and shut the door, letting out the breath he had been holding in.

His heart was beating like it never had before. 'Kami, this can't happen. It just can't. It's ridiculous I have these feelings for my best friend.' Leaning his head against the door, Trunks heard a knock and stood up, taking a deep breath in and then out before opening the door.

What he saw before him was so unexpected, his best friend at his door wearing nothing but a towel and water droplets, clinging to his well-sculpted body. 'That's it I'm doomed. I'm going to hell for the thoughts I'm having about him right now.'

"Hello," he waved a hand in front of Trunks, "anyone home?"

"Huh, oh sorry Goten," said Trunks as he stepped aside to let his friend into his room, shutting the door.

"Are you all right Trunks? You were looking at me kind of funny."

"No, I'm fine. Just deep in thought."

"Well you need to get out of your head every once in a while. You think too much."

"And you think too little," said Trunks as he laughed.

"Hey! That's not funny Trunks."

"I don't know Goten. I think it's pretty hilarious." When he saw Goten pout, he couldn't help but apologize. He just had this power over him. "I'm sorry Goten. You just make it too easy to mess with you."

"Fine I accept your apology since I know that's the best you can do," Goten said as he sat down on his bed.

Trunks followed and sat beside his friend on the bed. It made the sweat on his body increase and the heart in his chest to pound. Putting that aside, he looked at his friend. "So, I guess you want to know how your dad is doing." Goten nodded. "Well he noticed you were missing and," Trunks smiled, "my mom wasn't afraid to tell him why."

"I love your mother."

"Yeah, she's pretty great, isn't she? Anyway he really wants to see you and make things right between you to. I told him when you were ready to see him, then you would come to him."

"Did I ever tell you you're the best Trunks?"

"Well, that one time I had you in a headlock and I wouldn't let go until you admitted I was the best."

"Oh," he put his arm around Trunks' neck, "like this." Goten smiled as he tightened his grip around his friend's neck.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, now who's the best?"

Being this close to Goten, he couldn't help but smell how good his scent was. It was driving him crazy, and he knew he had to get out of his grip before he did something to his best friend that he would regret.

"I still am and I always will be Goten," said Trunks as he was struggling to get out of his grasp. While he was, he felt something press up against his back and blushed. He was pretty sure Goten knew what was happening as he excused himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning brought cold weather, which Trunks was glad for as he did his early run to get energized for the day. The dreams he had last night were different from his regular nightmares. When he had sexual dreams, they were usually with him and a woman and instead it was him with his best friend. A blush came to his face just thinking about the dream he had last night. It wasn't just that. In his dream he felt connected with Goten at every level when they were…Trunks blushed again. The way Goten had looked at him he couldn't quiet describe.

Trunks shook his head. 'No, I can't go down that road. It's too dangerous for someone in my position and plus his mother, my father, and especially Goten.'

Looking at the rising sun, Trunks headed back home. Landing in the backyard, Trunks' looked to the gravity room where his father was training. 'I can't believe I was about to tell him about my feelings for Goten. I must have been out of my mind and besides; our relationship's better than it's ever been. I don't want to ruin it.'

"Trunks, Trunks!"

"Huh?" He turned to see his father with his arms crossed, looking at him.

"Son, it's time to come back to reality."

"Sorry father, what is it you wanted?"

"Last night I happened to walk past your door."

"Oh no."

"It's normal to have dreams like that son, but I sensed this one was about who your are destined to mate with."

Trunks was panicking inside. "D—do you happen to know who it is?"

"No, that's the one think you didn't happen to scream out."

Trunks blushed and then realized something. "Did everyone here me?" Just by the look on his father's face, Trunks knew. "Oh my kami!"

"Didn't you sense I was the only one here?" He looked at his son's face. "That's it you're training more often. I don't want to hear any complaining from you."

"Things can't get much worse then this." He felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Father?"

"Everything will be all right Trunks," he said before he left down the hall and out of sight of Trunks.

'What was that all about?' He sighed as he made his way into his room and into his bathroom. 'Dad's not usually this mysterious.' As he undressed, he sensed three energies at the house. 'It must be mom, Bulla, and Goten.' In the shower he let the water relax his tense muscles but it wouldn't prepare him from the tension there would be when he faced his family and best friend.

'Oh man why did this have to happen conviently when I offered to let Goten stay here,' he paused, 'unless it's not a coincidence. It's because he's here that this is happening.' By this time he was out of the shower, dressed in his work suit, and sitting on his bed. Looking down at his watch. He had an hour before he went to work. 'Great, just my luck.'

His stomach began to rumble, and he knew he was hungry. Never in his life was he afraid of facing his friends and family with anything but this was bigger than anything he had ever faced before. This was a matter of the heart, and it terrified him, especially since these feelings were so foreign to him.

Standing up, Trunks looked at the doorknob as his fingers gracefully fell onto it.

Trunks made his way into the kitchen with his suitcase, which he dropped on one of the chairs and sat down as one of his mother's robots placed plates of breakfast before the President of Capsule Corp. He couldn't be happier that no one was around to make him feel uncomfortable about last night. Trunks sighed in relief until he felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump a bit.

"Dad's right. You do need a lot more training."

"Shut up Bulla!" Trunks took a sip of coffee.

"So, who were you dreaming about that would make you scream like that last night?"

"Bulla!" Trunks noticed her face was hiding something. "Bulla."

"I know what you're going through Trunks believe it or not. You see—She looked around to make sure no on was coming, "I had a dream about my destined mate to, and I bonded with him completely."

"You completed the saiyan bond?"

"Yes."

"Are you insane? When dad finds out, wait how does dad not know about this?"

"We were really careful plus we stole mom's ki suppressor bracelets."

"Who is he Bulla?"

"You won't tell anyone Trunks, promise."

"I," he sighed, "Fine I promise, so…?"

"Uub."

Trunks was able to relax and smiled. "He's had a crush on you for a while now."

"How did you know that?"

"Goten."

"Huh, well that makes sense. He's always been able to tell with matters of the heart."

"How do you figure?"

"He's the one who brought Uub and I together."

"He never told me that."

"Well if you weren't so preoccupied with work, getting drunk at clubs, and having sex with women, then maybe you wouldn't be so out of touch with someone you consider your best friend."

Trunks frowned. "You know you don't have to throw that in my face all the time."

"I'm sorry Trunks, but I think it's really great that your destined mate is out there." Her smile became a frown when she noticed the look in his eyes. "You're afraid."

"Don't be ridic—Before he could finish his sentence, she gave him a look like what do you think I am, stupid?

"I know it can be scary meeting the person you're destined to be bonded to for the rest of your life, but—

"You don't know the half of it Bulla."

"What are you talking about Trunks?"

"We're not having this conversation Bulla." He quickly finished his breakfast and walked out the door with Bulla following him out, wanting to know what was going on with her big brother.

They didn't realize Goten heard their whole conversation from the hall.

At Satan Mall Goten was working in a pet shop. He was so deep in thought about Trunks' and Bulla's conversation in the morning he didn't realize he almost put the puppy in his hands in the fish tank. He couldn't help but laugh nervously.

"Sorry buddy, that was a close one," he said to the puppy before putting him back in his room.

Looking around the shop, he realized it was a slow day, hardly any customers. He sighed, going back to thinking about his best friend. 'So it is true? He is what other people said he was.' He shook his head. 'Wait! What am I thinking? I'm taking the word of others against Trunks, my best friend. I guess the best thing to do is ask him about what's been happening with him lately and this morning.' A blush came onto his face just thinking about last night, and the noises his friend had made.

"Excuse me," said a customer.

"Oh uh sorry sir. How can I help you?"

"I'm being rude. I am Mr. Shoji, and I'm looking for a pet for my kids."

"Well I'm Son Goten and what kind of pet did you have in mind?"

"What kind of pet do you want to give me," he said as he squeezed Goten's butt.

Goten wanted nothing more than to kick this guy's ass for harassing him, but he loved this job and needed it to live. 'Ok Goten, just calm down, get this guy a pet, and get him out of here.'

He swallowed his pride, took a puppy out from his home, and showed the puppy to Mr. Shoji. Goten looked at the puppy and smiled. "This little guy's name is Haven. He's a chocolate lab, and he needs a home. So, what do you think?"

"I know what else needs a—Before Mr. Shoji could sexually harass him anymore, he moved away from the man.

"So, do you want Haven?"

"Yes, thank you Goten."

After his shift was over, Goten couldn't help but feel dirty and not in a good way. He had never been hit on at his place of work before and in such a public place. 'I wonder how Trunks stands when women are like that. Kami I wouldn't be able to stand it.'

Again his thoughts went back to his best friend. 'I can't believe Trunks has a destined mate.' The thought sadden him for some reason, and he couldn't figure out why. 'I wonder who it is.'

All his thinking led him back to the Briefs home. A new feeling suddenly came over him. When he thought of how he reacted to Trunks being pressed up against him, he blushed once again. 'What does that mean? Am I—his eyes widened. Oh no, no! That's crazy. I can't possibly be attracted to my best friend. It's wrong on so many levels. Just ignore it. You'll be fine.' Even he didn't believe that.

Walking inside his second home, he was hit by the force of his niece, who was now sitting on his stomach with a smile on her face. "Hi uncle Goten!"

"Hey Pan," he said as he sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you silly."

"I miss you to Pan. I'm sorry I left so abruptly."

"It's ok. I know why you did. I'm just sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I just, I don't want you to be sad ok. So do me a favor and find someone to make you happy." He smiled and promised her.

Trunks came home from a stressful day of work. All he wanted to do was shower, eat, and be by himself for a while in his room. Walking into the kitchen, Trunks smelled dinner being made but the smells were different than what they usually were.

At first he didn't see anyone in the kitchen until his best friend popped up from the oven before closing it shut. He turned to see Trunks, whose face wore a look of surprise and curiosity.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm making dinner?"

"That would be a good start."

"Well your robots are out of commission, and Bulma's busy in her lab so I thought I could do the cooking for a while."

"And how do you know how to cook?" Trunks watched as Goten's face turned into a frown. "Your mom, Goten, I—

"No, it's ok. Don't worry about it Trunks." Goten turned towards the stove to give the cooking food some attention. He could feel the hairs on his neck stand up as Trunks moved closer to him until his hand was on his back.

"You want to talk about?" asked Trunks as Goten turned to see nothing but compassion in his eyes.

"Now's not a good time Trunks. Dinner's ready and I have to get everything on the table."

"Well," Trunks smiled at him, "I'll help you."

His smile did funny things to Goten's insides. 'Is he doing this on purpose? No, no that's silly. Trunks would never like me like THAT. I don't want him to and why would I care if he did?'

After all the food was placed on the table, Trunks noticed the pride in his best friend's face from making all this food for three half saiyans, a full blooded saiyan, and a human. He put a hand on Goten's shoulder. "Good job buddy everything looks and smells great."

"Thanks Trunks," he said as Bulla, Bulma, and Vegeta came into the dinning room, curious about the smell to see a table full of food.

"Wow!" said Bulla.

"Goten, did you make dinner?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, I thought I should contribute some since I'm living here."

"Thank you sweetie," said Bulma. "You're such a good boy. I don't see why you can't do this for the one you love someday."

"Thanks Bulma."

"Can we eat now? I'm getting impatient," said Vegeta.

"Sure thing Vegeta," said Goten. "Dig in everyone there's plenty to go around."

As soon as everyone had food on their plates, they dug into the food. Goten watched as Bulma and Bulla's faces lit up, Vegeta gave no expression, but he was still eating his food, which was a good thing, and he could tell Trunks was in love with his food. The look was on Trunks' face was enough to make Goten blush.

"Fuck! It's so good," said Trunks as he realized he hadn't thought before speaking.

"Trunks!"

"Sorry mom I didn't mean to swear but can you blame me?"

"You're right," she turned to Goten, "Goten, the food is delicious."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was Goten's day off, so he decided to get lost in the city. Looking around, he remembered when he was a kid and his mom had taken him into the city to see Santa Clause. He smiled, remembering how he kept the line of children waiting just trying to think about what he wanted for Christmas. He never did answer Santa because at the time he had everything he wanted, his parents, his brother, Videl, and Pan, and his best friend. A blush came across his face thinking about Trunks.

It was that time of year again and everything that happened was sinking into him. He was away from his family and had gained a new family in the process. It still didn't take away the pain his mother had caused him, the feelings of abandonment from his father, and the pressure his brother put on him to forget these feelings.

A cold breeze brought him back from his thoughts as he dug his hands further into his pockets. A bar caught his eye, and he went in to get away from the weather chill. Ordering a hot chocolate, the bar tender looked at him weird as Goten made his way to a comfortable booth to enjoy the warm liquid in his hands. After a few sips, Goten looked around the bar. The environment wasn't really his scene, but it felt especially cold to him this winter and then he suddenly smiled. There would be snow and after all this time he was still excited by the flakes that fell from the sky and covered the world in a winter wonderland.

Two sets of footsteps broke him out of his excitement. The footsteps sounded familiar to him, so he looked up to see Trunks and Marron had come into the bar and sat down. Luckily they sat somewhere were they couldn't see Goten but Goten could see them and hear them.

"Come on Trunks put your work away and talk to me," said Marron as she ran her hand up his leg.

"I have a lot to do Marron," he said as he removed her hand from almost making its way to his crotch.

"Aw you're no fun tonight. Why don't you just put your work away for tonight and we can have some fun," she smirked at him.

"We're not having sex, so you can just forget about it."

"Why not Trunks?"

"I'm not like that anymore Marron."

"Is Trunks Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation and player, found love?"

Trunks thought about Goten. "No, but I want to."

"Well," she moved from her seat across from Trunks and sat beside him, "how about one for the road," she said as her hand lied dangerously close to his crotch.

"No," he said as he removed her hand again. "Can't you take a hint?"

"Trunks, I love you."

He felt nothing from her words and new why she had said them. "You're just saying that because you want to sleep with me, and I don't have feelings for you like that." Marron took her things and stormed out of the bar. Trunks let out a sigh of relief and got back to his work.

Goten had watched the whole scene and couldn't help but feel proud of Trunks for changing his ways. He just wished Trunks hadn't lived a player lifestyle in the first place. He wondered why Trunks had chosen to live his life like that in the first place.

A hand lied on Trunks' shoulder, and Trunks looked up to see his best friend smiling at him. "Hey Trunks, you want some company?"

"A—and th—then you said Shenron, come out and get the bad man," said Trunks as he laughed his head off.

"Hey! I was trying to summon the dragon, so he could save our butts. It's not my fault it didn't work." Goten crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair.

When Trunks' laughter died down, he smiled at his friend. "So, what brings you to this bar?"

"I was just taking a walk in the city and well you know how sensitive to the cold I am, so I came in here to get warm."

"You took a walk in this weather? You're crazy."

"Well, I needed to clear my head with everything that's happened." Goten felt a warm hand cover his, and he looked into the beautiful eyes of his best friend. The look alone made his heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry this all happened Goten."

"It's not your fault Trunks. These things would have happened whether you were there or not."

"Yeah, but I could have been there for you instead of—

"Sleeping around with women and working yourself to death," Goten said with sadness in his voice.

"You know about that?" A guarded tone came from his mouth as he removed his hand from his friend's.

"I heard you and Bulla talking in the kitchen. Why didn't you tell me something was going on with you? You know I would have been there for you in a heart beat."

"You were starting your own life with your girlfriend and going to college. I didn't want to disrupt that."

"Bullshit Trunks! Something else is going on here and I want to know what. I want to know why you would do such a thing like sleeping with different women every night."

"That is none of your business Goten and from what you heard when I was talking to Marron, that part of my life is over. I'm moving on from the mistakes I've made."

"I—I just want to understand why you would let yourself be used like that so many times. The Trunks I know—

"The Trunks you knew was eight years old Goten. He didn't have a care in the world except for trying to make his father proud of him. He didn't think his father loved him, so he thought the next best thing was to train, get stronger, and fight to earn his respect."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were seven years old. My mind was growing up faster than yours. What could you have done at that age that would have meant anything? What could have you said to make things right?"

"I wouldn't have known the right thing to say, but I would have held you until you couldn't cry anymore. I would have done anything you told me to make you feel better. I held you on a pedestal at that age—

"That was your mistake Goten. You held me to some high standard. I wasn't perfect. I'm not perfect. This conversation is over," he said in a cold tone. Trunks got up and walked out of the bar into the cold, leaving another scar on his heart.

The cries coming from Trunks' shower Goten could hear from down the hall. No one was home tonight but the two demi-saiyans. It broke the raven-haired young man's heart to hear his best friend in so much pain as he made his way to his door. Leaning on the wall, he struggled with what to do. These strong feelings he felt for Trunks scared him and getting too close would bring up more questions than answers, but he was his best friend first and foremost. He would be there for him no matter what.

Opening the door to Trunks' room, he made his way into his bathroom, pulled back the shower curtain, and hugged Trunks tightly in his arms, letting him know he wasn't going away. Trunks held equally tighter to Goten, crying his eyes out. At this point Goten was very aware of the situation. His best friend was pressed up against him, wet and naked and his big friend came out and played against his leg. Goten couldn't help but blush, trying to concentrate on his friend instead of his hormones.

When Trunks was all cried out, Goten gathered his best friend in his arms and carried him out of the bathroom and lied him down on his bed, covering him up. He made his way to the door to turn off the light when he heard a shift from behind him. He turned to see Trunks sitting up in bed. In his eyes he was telling Goten to not leave him alone so Goten sat on top of the covers and held Trunks close.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came through the window of Trunks' bedroom as Goten stirred, waking up from the sun shining on his face. Sitting up in bed, he realized this wasn't his room as he looked to his best friend sleeping beside him, his face more peaceful and serene than he had ever seen before. Everything that happened last night came back to him and a look of concern and blush came to his face. Goten knew he had to get out of the room and think about what was happening to him. It was scaring him.

Carefully Goten moved to get off of the bed until two strong arms dragged him back onto the bed. The arms went around his waist, holding him against Trunks' torso. His head lied on the back of his raven-haired friend, and this caused strong feelings to stir in Goten and his body. Now he was scared of Trunks, who wasn't saying anything.

"Trunks."

"Thank you for staying with me chibi."

"Sure Trunks you know I would do anything for you." He felt Trunks' grip tighten on his waist. "Trunks," he turned his head to look into the vulnerable blue eyes of his best friend, "talk to me." He watched Trunks move from resting on his friend with both legs on either side of him to sitting beside Goten on his bed.

"The truth is I haven't been ok for a long time. My family doesn't even know I've been feeling this way. I started having sex with women at a young age, and I didn't figure out until later I was using them to fill a whole inside me. At first I felt guilty about it but then I blocked out. I turned numb. Recently I've realized this way of life wasn't working for me so I decided to stop for good." He felt his friend's hand on his shoulder and risked a glance at Goten.

"That's the best thing you could have done Trunks. You're just going to have to figure out what's missing from your life that left you with a hole inside you in the first place."

"I've known all along what was missing from my life. I've just been too scared to go after it, and it's funny. I've never been so scared in my life, and I'm a saiyan."

"You're human to you know."


	7. Chapter 7

It was noon the next day as Trunks sat outside at a café during the break he had given himself from a mountain of paperwork at his office. Sitting back on his chair, he looked at the gray sky and sighed, thinking about last night. He had let himself be more vulnerable with his best friend than he had ever been. He also knew he was about to tell Goten how he really felt about him. 'I made the right choice. I don't want to ruin our friendship. It means so much to me.'

Rather than dwelling on his complicated life, Trunks paid his bill and made his way back to Capsule Corporation. Before he could walk to the entrance, Trunks was stopped by his father's voice. "Son, we need to talk." Trunks turned to him.

"I have to get back to work father."

"This is more important Trunks. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Trunks followed his father in flight to a deserted field. When they landed, Trunks had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What's this about father?"

"I know something is going on between you and Goten and if you even think about denying it to my face, then you must think I'm an idiot."

"I'm not going to deny it to you dad. I'm not stupid. I was just afraid of how you would react and about how mom, Bulla, Goten, and others would react." Trunks glanced at his father. "Do you hate me?"

Vegeta never heard his son's voice sound so vulnerable and insecure. It reminded him of when Trunks was a child, and Trunks had asked if he loved him. He remembered that day. He had told Trunks he was being silly. Fathers and sons don't express their feelings towards each other. It was un-saiyan like, but this wasn't Planet Vegeta, this was earth. Vegeta came out of his thoughts to look at his son.

"No son, I don't hate you. You're my son, and you are free to love whoever you want."

"How did you know I loved him?"

"You're different around him, more vulnerable. We only let the people who mean the most to us inside our heads."

Trunks smiled. "Like you and mom?" Trunks sighed. "You're not going to tell anyone right dad? This is just between us."

"Yes son, but things have a way of coming out. You know I can't hide too much from your mother because of my bond with her. Eventually you'll have to tell him, our family, and others."

"You know I was hoping no one would find out."

"It's ok to be scared son, but you need to know I will always be here for you."

Trunks was shocked by his father's display of emotion. Ever since they defeated the dragons that had threatened the earth, his family had noticed changes in him. He displayed more affection for his mother, spent more time with his family than in the gravity room, and had showed more emotion.

Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat. Realizing all that he had wanted from his father as a child, he was now getting as a young adult. Trunks could be mad that his father was so distant and cold to him as a child, but he didn't want to waste time being mad, angry, and resentful. He had felt those things for his father long ago. He knew you never know how much time you have on this earth.

"Dad, I love you." Trunks flew over to him, waiting for something he knew he would never get, but he was surprised when his father held him in his arms.

Goten had just gotten off from work and was on his way back to the Briefs home when a familiar voice called out his name. Goten was really hoping it wasn't who he thought it was as he turned around. " ."

"Nonsense, call me John."

"I'd rather call you ."

"Well, that's fine for now so how are you doing?"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Cautious, I like that. I have a proposition for you Goten."

"What is it?"

"Do you like working in Mr. Satan's pet shop?"

"Yes, I earned this job on my own and I love animals."

"And how much do you make?"

"That's not the point. I love my job."

"By your answer I'm going with not a lot of money. I want to offer you a job."

"Why would I want to work for you?"

"Good question well besides a great salary you can finally get a place of your own instead of living with Bulma and her family."

"Wait a minute, how do you know I live—

"Everyone knows the Briefs family, and you should know when I'm interested in someone, I want to learn more about them. Anyway I want to offer you a place in my bed. I'll pay you generously of course."

"What! Are you crazy? You want to offer money to me in exchange for—

"Sex. Yes, you are a beautiful young man and I can only imagine how you are in bed. You see my wife and I are in an open relationship, and we usually share bed mates, but I think I'd like you all to myself." The lust in the man's eyes frightened and repulsed Goten. "Of course you would have to move out of the Briefs home and I would pay for you to live nearby to me."

"I don't think so . I don't believe in what you're doing with your wife and with others. I think it's sick. I believe in being with one person forever."

"Oh such a romantic," John said as he walked closer to him, "but you don't want to be living with the Briefs family forever Goten. At your job right now you'll have to at least wait a year or two assuming you want to buy your own home rather than a handout from Bulma or Trunks."

"Then I'll wait. I'm not willing to degrade and disrespect myself and my body for your sexual needs."

"That's noble but now I'm not asking, I'm demanding."

"You can't force me to do anything I don't want to do. I'm going home," said Goten as he walked away from John.

"It's not your home Goten. I could give you a home, a warm bed and a warm body," said John as he pressed himself against Goten's back.

Goten could feel John's little friend against him and pushed John away in disgust. "You're crazy. Just get the hell away from me."

John watched the young man walk away and smirked. "A challenge, I like it. I will have him," he said with determination as he took his cell phone out and made a call. "Hello Yamcha I have something I need you to do for me."

"Sure, what is it boss?"

Goten was filled with so many emotions at the moment as he stopped and stood outside the fence of the Briefs home. It's true he wanted more than anything to be independent and live on his, but he would never sink so low as to sleep with people for money just to have what he wanted. 'I was raised better than that, to have self-worth and work hard for what I want.'

Truthfully the whole experience with leaved him a little shaken and angry. He wanted nothing more to beat the man's face in but again he was raised to solve problems with words and not fighting. 'It's funny, both my parents are fighters and yet they want me to use my words.'

Snow began to fall from the dark, gray sky, but Goten didn't feel like going inside yet even though the cold was getting to him. He took a breath in, closed his eyes, and then let that breath out. Opening his eyes, he saw Trunks standing before him in the snow. Something about this scene felt romantic to Goten, and he could feel himself blush.

"Hey Goten, what are you doing out here? I ordered takeout for dinner. We're all inside waiting for you."

"You seem happier Trunks."

"Well," Trunks said as he walked over to Goten and put an arm around him, "my dad and I had a good talk today. He's accepting of the choices I've made in my life from here on out."

Goten smiled. "That's great Trunks. I'm very happy for you." He thought about the day where Trunks was having dreams about being with the person he was meant to be with. "So he's accepting with your destined mate?"

Trunks stood before his friend. "How, how did you know about that?"

"Well those dreams you were having were obviously about your destined mate. You remember about your dad telling us about it. I'm just happy there's someone out there who can put up with you."

Trunks laughed. "Very funny Goten, well just wait until you dream about your destined mate."

"What's that supposed to mean Trunks?"

"Nothing, you'll see someday. So, how was your day?" Trunks looked closely at his friend as he asked the question. "By the look on your face I'm going to say not so good. What happened?"

"Work was hectic today that's all."

"Goten, if I can't lie to my dad, what makes you think you can lie to me?"

Goten sighed in defeat. "Ok. Well do you happen to know a man named ?"

"Yeah, he's President of Rosen Corporation. It's the second biggest company in the world with mine being the first obviously, and he's good friends with my mom. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm not sure you know this but his wife and him have an open relationship. I met him in the pet shop. Anyway I saw him again today and—Goten could feel the rage building up in him and then he looked directly at Trunks. "The bastard had the nerve to offer to pay me to have sex with him. He said he'd give me money to have my own place like I wanted." Looking into Trunks' eyes, he could see everything his friend was feeling.

"That fucking bastard is dead." Trunks flew off with Goten flying after him.

Goten managed to catch up to Trunks before he had a chance to confront

by blocking his path. He could see pure hatred and anger in his best friend's eyes. "Trunks calm down. It's not like I said yes. You know me."

"I know you would never do a thing like that but the fact that he disrespected you I can't allow Goten. Now move so I can—

"What? Beat up the guy Trunks? What's that going to solve?"

"It will make me feel better."

"Well it won't make me feel better to see you behind bars when he presses charges." Goten sensed Trunks calming down by his mere words.

"Fine, can I at least talk to him?"

"Not alone you won't."

Trunks couldn't help but smile. "You think I would beat him up while you're in the room?"

"I wouldn't put it passed you."

They went inside Rosen Corporation escorted by one of Mr. Shonji's bodyguard. When they got to the president's door, the bodyguard went inside before them to let the president know they wanted to see him.

"Come in," said the bodyguard, "I'll be outside boss."

"Thank you," John said as he turned to see his surprise guests and smiled. "Trunks, Goten it's good to see you both. What brings you two here?"

"I'm warning you John, and this is the only warning. I want you to stay away from Goten, me, and my family."

"I'm afraid I don't understand Trunks."

"You offered to pay Goten to sleep with you. You're sick, and it's safe to say we'll never be doing business with you ever again."

"You can't tell me that you don't find Goten attractive," said John. "Come on Trunks even if you're straight, you can't deny how—

"Shut up! My relationship with Goten is none of your business and if you don't stay away from him, I swear you'll never be able to have sex again."

Goten noticed how John wasn't threatened by Trunks, and he wondered why that is. It left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. "Ok, I think that's all that needed to be said here," he said to Trunks, who was ready to bash John's face to the ground.

"No, that's not it Goten," said Trunks. "I want to make myself clear."

"By all means Mr. Briefs," said John as Trunks faced him.

"Goten, he belongs to me and if you even touch him, I'll break every bone in your body." Trunks smiled. "Now how does that sound?"

"Well it doesn't sound plausible by the confused look on your friend's face."

"Goten's just not used to me displaying my affection publicly towards him."

Goten was just shocked by Trunks' claim on him. It felt strangely comforting as well as arousing to the young man. He could feel the blush on his cheeks. At the same time he wondered if Trunks was just telling John this to get the man off his back or if he really had genuine feelings for him. 'Wait a minute, what do I care if he has feelings for me? I don't feel that way towards Trunks, right?' Goten was taken out of his thoughts by Trunks' hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go Goten." He nodded at Trunks as they left the room. They didn't see the smirk on John's face.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Goten was working out in Mr. Satan's gym in one of the rings that looked like the rings where the World Marshall Arts Tournament was held. As he was throwing kicks and punches to an invisible opponent, a female voice called out to him. Goten turned to see the smiling face of his older brother's wife.

"Videl."

"Hey there stranger." She saw a frown form on his face. "I'm sorry Goten."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault," he said as he stepped out of the ring and walked towards Videl.

"Everyone misses you, especially Pan."

He sighs. "I guess I haven't been a very good uncle."

"Pan doesn't blame you for leaving Goten and don't be stupid, you're a great uncle to her."

"I want to see her I really do Videl, but I can't go back there."

"At least consider coming by my house to see her Goten. You don't have to step foot into—

"The place I spent most of my life. Well I don't think mom and Gohan would want to see me anyway."

"Why wouldn't your brother want to see you?"

"He's always on mom's side Videl. I just can't deal with him right now."

Videl sighs. "It just pains me to see a family torn apart. I just hope all of you can work it out somehow."

"How is everyone doing Videl?"

"Well your mom is happy about Goku being home. They spend a lot of time together. Gohan's busy as usual with his work for the university, but he always finds time for Pan whenever she wants his company. Pan's enjoying school, and your dad asks a lot about what you've been up to before he got back to earth as well as his regular routine at home."

"I'm glad everyone's doing well."

"And how are you doing? What's it been like living with the Briefs?"

"Ok. It's been good living there. I know I can be myself there without judgment."

"I can feel a but coming on."

"It's Trunks. He's so hot one minute and cold the next minute. It's frustrating."

"Do you have any idea what's going on with him?"

"I'm not sure."

Videl smiled. "It sounds like you do, but you don't want to say. Did you confront him about it?"

"I tried."

"And what happened?"

"He told me to drop it, then he said he had some work to do, and left."

"Whatever he's going through, it's important that you as his best friend be there for him no matter what."

"I know that Videl. It's just he use to be so open with me, and I feel like sometimes he's not the person I grew up with."

"People change Goten," she said as she looked around the gym. "So, how should I tell your family how you're doing?"

"Tell them I'm doing fine. Don't tell them about Trunks." She nodded.

In the gym shower Goten thought about the talk he had with Videl about Trunks. 'Could she be right about Trunks? I just have to accept that maybe we're drifting apart.' He shook his head. 'No, that can't be it because of what he said in Mr. Shonji's office.' A blush rose to his face and when he looked down, he could see his special friend was erect. 'Oh shit! This is not happening to me here.' He took a deep breath in and then out and new what he had to do.

Goten was taking care of his problem and by the end, he hadn't noticed he had moaned out loud until it was too late. 'Shit, this just isn't my day.' He heard footsteps coming closer to where he was and then a male voice call out his name. As soon as he recognized the voice, a sense of dread came over him. 'I stand corrected.'

"Goten, what a surprise that we meet here," said John.

"I'm sure it isn't," Goten said behind the shower curtain as he turned the shower nozzle off, reaching for his towel, which he had hug over the shower curtain, realizing it wasn't there. He knew at that moment that Mr. Shonji had taken his towel. "What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want Goten so why not accept my generous offer?"

"I'd rather kill myself."

"That's a shame. A body like yours shouldn't go to waste."

Goten was feeling increasingly uncomfortable by this man. While he knew he could kill him with one ki blast, the ramifications would be disastrous.

"I'm not giving you what you want, so you might as well give up."

"Yes, your boyfriend made that clear. Too bad I don't believe that you two are together. I'm not stupid and secondly I don't give up on what I want. I always get what I want."

"Well too bad now give me my towel and leave me alone."

"Why don't you come out and then I'll give it to you," John smirked. "Or I can come in there and give it to you among other things. It's your choice."

Goten could see through the slit of the shower curtain Mr. Shonji with his towel. His hand slowly made its way to outside the shower curtain, grabbed the towel out of John's hands, knocking the man down. Goten wrapped the towel around his waist, got out of the shower, grabbed his things from his locker, and ran off as he used using instant transmission to disappear from the man.

Goten ended up in his room at the Briefs home in the shower. After cleaning himself up he stepped out of the shower, turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist, and made his way to his bed. Lying down on his bed, he pulled the covers on his body as silent tears ran down his face.

Later on Bulma looked in on Goten to see he was shaking in his sleep. She came into his room, kneeled down by Goten's face to see he hadn't been sleeping but crying. "Tell me what's wrong sweetie. It will be all right I promise." After Goten told her what was going on, Bulma left the room sad but fuming over a man she thought was her friend.

In the kitchen she was in thought about what to do about it. She had to proceed carefully with John. With her son she had to figure out what was going on with him lately and as she saw Vegeta enter the kitchen, a light bulb went off in her head.

"Bulma."

"I want to know what it's going on with Trunks, now Vegeta. I know you know, and it's a matter of a friendship staying together." Vegeta sat down and started talking.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day in the afternoon Bulma was seated by a waiter, she was waiting for Mr. Shonji to show up, so they could talk. She had managed to calm herself yesterday with the help of Vegeta so hopefully she could talk to John without making a huge scene in the restaurant. It's just that she couldn't stand how someone she considered a second son was hurting so deeply inside.

"Bulma!"

That name from his lips disgusted her but she put on a smiling face. "John," she said as she stood up and shook his hand. "Please sit down."

"Thank you," he said as he took a seat. "It's nice to see you. We don't do this very often."

"And with good reason," she murmured.

"What was that?"

"I agree, so what's going on with you? How's your wife doing?"

"My business is doing well, I'm making a lot of money, and my wife's doing well. We're very happy."

"So is that why you've been sexually harassing my son's best friend?"

"It's not what it seems Bulma. I love him. Ever since I saw him, he's always been on my mind. It's not just about sex for me."

"I don't believe you John and besides, he's not interested in you. You need to leave him alone now. He's going through a lot in his life now."

"I know. I just want to help him. I want him to be happy with me."

"And what does your wife think?"

"My wife and I are in an open relationship."

"So you think it's ok to pressure a young man into being with you when he doesn't want to be. John, you're delusional."

"It's not like your son has the balls to tell Goten how he feels about him. Yes Bulma, I know. Besides I don't think your son is capable of loving anyone."

"You don't know my son at all for making those accusations and if you come near Goten or my family again—

"You know this threat sounds so familiar. Yes I think it's the one your son used."

"Yes, I know all about that but make no mistake John, I go threw with my threats," she smiled. "Now I believe this is the end of our friendship and the part where you get up and leave."

She watched John get up and before he turned to leave, he faced her and smirked. "You should know me better by now Bulma, I always get what I want no matter the cost. He will be mine."

"I don't think so John, not this time. I know how to protect the ones I care about."

"So do I."

"What are you talking about? What are you up to?" Bulma asked as she followed him outside of the restaurant.

"None of your business. It was very nice seeing you Bulma as always."

Once he was out of site, Bulma found it hard to be calm. Sitting at her table, she felt a headache coming on as she rubbed her temples. She knew how dangerous this guy could be in business and even though Goten was half-saiyan and could defend himself, John could still do damage to him emotionally. She couldn't let this happen. She had to get her family to be there to protect his mind and emotions.

The afternoon was over as Bulma walked around the park when suddenly an idea came to her mind. Taking out her phone, she called home. After a few rings, a voice on the other end responded. "Bulma."

"Vegeta, is Goten in the house?"

"Yes, why?"

"Make sure he stays there all right."

"Fine, but wouldn't it be easier to blast the fool to oblivion."

"No, we do not kill plus the ramifications. We'd be on the run forever, and I don't want to hide for the rest of my life."

"You want to though. I can sense from inside you."

"Yes, you know I would love to but that's not how we handle things on earth."

"I'll make sure the brat stays put."

"Thank you Vegeta."

Hanging up, she let out a sigh of relief until she heard footsteps coming up behind her and a male voice. "Bulma, what's going on with my brother?"

"Gohan, nothing I just wanted to make sure everyone was home when I started dinner."

"Bulma. I heard you talking to Vegeta. Who's bothering my brother?"

"I'm handling it Gohan. Trust me Goten didn't want anyone to know in the first place."

"You mean he didn't want his own family to know. Bulma, this is my brother. Even though we're having a hard time, I still care about him."

Bulma sighed in defeat. "Mr. Shonji is his name. He was a businessman I was friends with for a while until now that is."

"What has he done Bulma?" he demanded.

"He, he's been sexually harassing your brother. He says he's in love with Goten and won't give up until he is his."

"This guy's delirious."

"That's what I told John, but he's determined."

"It's time for Goten to come home now."

"Gohan you know that's up to him. He's old enough to make his own decisions."

"I want to talk to him myself."

"Ok," she said as Gohan gathered Bulma up in his arms and flew to the Briefs home. The flight was quiet which made Bulma nervous. All she wanted to do was help Goten be happy again and deep down she knew her son could do that if he only admitted his feelings towards the raven-haired man. 'What's holding him back? What's he so afraid? Does he think I won't approve. I love him, and I'll love him no matter what.'

'Thanks mom.'

'Trunks.'

'Where are you?'

'Gohan's flying me home. He wants to talk to Goten. How is he?'

'Well you're not going to believe this but he and dad are watching

TV together, and they're talking to each other. Do you know what's going on?'

"Bulma," said Gohan, "we're here."

"Oh thanks Gohan," she said as they made their way inside the house. Bulma could only wonder what would happen next.

"Ok, but only until I find a place of my own to live on."

"Honestly Goten I thought it was going to take more convincing," said Gohan.

"I think maybe I just need a change of scenery," he looked at the Briefs family. "It's not that I didn't enjoy staying with you, it's—

"We understand sweetie," said Bulma as she hugged him, "I'm sure going to miss you though."

"I'll miss you to Bulma."

Goten then looked to Bulla and she hugged him. "We should come and visit you for a change. You're always coming here."

"I'd like that Bulla."

He moved onto Vegeta. "Well, it was nice hanging out with you. I guess I'll see you around." Vegeta nodded.

His nerves grew as he faced his enigma of a best friend and smiled. "Don't think that just because you hide things from me that I'm going to go away. We've been through so much together for me to give up on you now."

Trunks smiled. "I'll miss you buddy. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah, I've missed the countryside. Visit me some time Trunks all right."

"I promise I'll find time to unchain myself from my desk to see you Goten."

"Good." He hugged Trunks, and Goten could feel Trunks' hesitation to let him go but he did."

Goten went upstairs to pack up his stuff and Trunks didn't know why, but he followed Goten upstairs. Hesitant to go inside, he let out a breath and walked into the room. Goten looked up from his packing, surprised to see Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, is everything all right? You look pretty serious."

"I'm sorry about—

"It's not your fault Trunks. Some people are just crazy."

"I just have this feeling that there's something you're not telling me."

Goten thought about the scene in the locker room and then shook off the horrible memory. He smiled. "You know I have the same feeling about you Trunks. I know you're hiding something from me, and I know whatever it is, it scares you for some reason."

"It could turn my life upside down Goten."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing Trunks?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Never mind."

"Why did you come here in the first place?" he asked as he zipped up his luggage and walked out of the room and down the hall.

Trunks followed him down the hall. "Because I care about you Goten."

Goten turned to face his friend. "As a friend I know."

"Why do you look so disappointed?"

"The thing is I don't know. I have all these confusing emotions running around in my head that I need to figure out."

"Ok. I'll see you around Goten."

Goten let out a frustrated sigh as he made his way down the stairs to see a look of curious faces staring at him.


	10. Chapter 10

"You know I think this one of the best ideas you've had yet Trunks," said Bulma.

Trunks looked at his completed home, overlooking a green hill that seemed to go on for miles. "Well I needed to get out of the city and plus I don't have to hear you and dad having sex ever again."

"Just admit you'll miss your family just a little bit," as she knowingly smiled at him.

"I will mom. You know I will but at the same time I get the peace and quiet I always wanted."

"I'm proud of you sweetie but just because you have your own home doesn't mean you can't visit your family every once in a while."

"I promise," said Trunks as he opened the door to let his mother inside his home.

"Wow, you've really out done yourself Trunks. I feel like when I walked in here, it was you staring back at me."

"I did do this all myself, so it should be."

"Anyway," she smirked, "what made you decide to live in this particular spot? Would it possibly be because Goten only lives a few feet away?"

"Mother."

"You know your father can't keep a secret Trunks. I know your feelings for Goten. I just don't know why you didn't tell me. You know I'm fine with it, right?"

"To be honest I wasn't sure but I knew deep down you would approve."

"Now imagine if Chichi found out, I know how she would react," Bulma frowned.

"How do you know she wouldn't approve?"

"Well Chichi and I do talk every once in a while and she told me that she was worried about Goten because he hadn't brought a girl home. Anyway after Goten met Valese, brought her home to meet his mother, and Chichi got over the feeling of protecting her child from another woman, Chichi approved of her and was relieved that her son wasn't gay. She said she was worried that might happen and that she couldn't take it if he was. It was quiet disturbing to me. Our relationship has been strained ever since."

"How did you respond to that?"

"I told her the truth. I told her I love my kids no matter who they choose to be with. As long as they're happy and the person makes them happy, I'm happy. She looked at me like I had grown another head."

"I don't think Goten feels the same way towards me anyway." A frown formed on his face.

"How do you know if you don't ask him? Even if he doesn't feel the same, I know he still would want to be friends with you. That's the kind of guy he is Trunks."

"I can't. If I told him and he didn't feel the same way, it would be so hard to be near him without wanting to hug him and kiss him. It would definitely put a strain on our friendship."

"I've never seen you this afraid in your whole life. I just want you to be happy, and I have no doubt that Goten makes you happy. I love you, and—

Trunks hugged her. "I love you to mom."

"I'll see you soon son. Take care of yourself," she said as she walked out the door.

"I will. I promise," he said as Trunks closed the door.

Goten landed with his brother in front of his home, but it was strange to him. It didn't feel like his home anymore. It felt like a place he was staying at before he finds his real home. He could feel butterflies in his stomach and then he looked to his brother.

"Gohan, do they know I'm coming home?"

"No," he smiled, "I thought it would be a good surprise for everyone."

"Ok, but Gohan can we keep the reason why I'm really between us."

"For now Goten but we should talk about it later."

Gohan walked ahead of his younger brother and knocked on his parent's door. When the door opened, Goten could see his mother and Gohan telling her to go get dad and come out. When his parents came outside, their eyes met Goten's and Goten could feel all these overwhelming emotions coming to the surface.

Goten walked over to his parents and stood beside his brother. This was the first time he had seen his father in a while, and he thought he would feel all this hatred for his father, yet he felt reduced to a kid who really missed his father. All he could manage to say was, "dad."

"Hey son I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I want you to know I'm staying for good this time. I love you and our family, and I haven't been the best father, grandfather, and husband I could be."

Goten, Gohan and Chichi were blown away from his words, and Goten didn't know what to say accept to wrap his arms around his father. He felt his father's arms around him. "I—I love you to dad, and I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt."

Gohan and Chichi smiled at the scene and then Chichi looked at her eldest son. "So, what brings your brother by?"

"He's decided to come home mom," he said as his mother smiled.

"The whole family back together I couldn't ask for anything more but Gohan I'm not stupid. What's the real reason he came home?"

"He missed us mom."

"You know I'll find out if there's more to that," she said as she walked over to her son and husband and hugged her youngest son.

Goten got settled in his old room, which didn't feel like his room anymore. He couldn't shake this feeling, and it didn't make him feel good. Making his way over to his window, he noticed a house across the way that wasn't there before. As he thought more about it, he heard racing footsteps heading his way and as he turned around, he was knocked down onto his bed by his nice.

"Uncle Goten you're home!"

"Hey Pan I missed you."

"Is that why you really came home?"

Goten sat up as she said this. "The city life just isn't for me Pan. I missed nature." He didn't like to lie to her. It was part of the truth, but it wasn't the real reason and then he wondered about the house out the window. "Hey Pan, how long has that house been there?"

She followed her uncle's gaze out the window. One week but it's weird because I never see anyone come in or out of the house but I just got home a few minutes ago. She then noticed something different. "Hey what do you know, the lights are on. We should go see who lives there."

Goten followed Pan downstairs.

Usually Goten wasn't keen on going to a stranger's home but something was drawing Goten to the home and Pan could see that in her uncle's eyes as they walked over to the house. When they got to the door, Pan could feel her uncle's hesitation, so she knocked herself.

"Trunks!" Pan said in surprise.

"Hey Pan."

"So you're the on who lives here?"

"Yep. You two want to come in?"

"Sure," said Pan as she dragged her uncle inside by his hand. "Wow! This place is awesome."

"Thanks Pan."

Goten was not only confused but also frustrated by his best friend's behavior. A lot of emotions had come ever since he got back home and he didn't expect that. 'Why's he here? He has a reason I know it but I'm afraid to find out.' Suddenly he felt a little light headed and reached out to the nearest thing to steady him but instead he fallen into a chair. 'Well at least I landed in a soft place.'

The lightheaded feeling was fading and then another feeling replaced it. It was a feeling of comfort, warmth, and home. He felt at home at Trunks' house. His eyes widened. 'Why do I feel at home here? I just got here. How can that feeling be with me all ready.'

"Goten."

'I don't want to go. I can't imagine going back to a place where I felt sadness for most of my life. I want to stay here and live with Trunks forever and be happy.' This thought seemed to come out of nowhere to Goten, and he was frightened about what that meant.

He felt a hand on his arm and saw the eyes of his niece staring back at him. "Are you all right uncle Goten? You kind of spaced out on me."

Goten could feel Trunks' concern pouring out in waves. "Uh yeah I'm fine I think I'm just hungry. We should probably get back Pan."

"Are you sure Goten? You looked a little overwhelmed to me," said Trunks. "Maybe you should rest, and I'll cook something for you."

Pan had a feeling this is where Goten was meant to be. She didn't want to say anything at the risk of sounding weird. "Maybe you should stay uncle Goten, rest, eat, and then come back home. I'll let grandma know where you are. See you latter," she said as she zipped out the door, closing it behind her.

"That girl is fast," said Trunks as he made his way to the kitchen to get dinner started.

"What are you doing here Trunks? You just couldn't be a way from me." Goten laughed.

"Something like that," Trunks said in a serious tone that shocked his friend.

Goten didn't really think Trunks would answer him. Usually he changes the subject of a conversation if it got too heavy for him. "If this is about Mr. Shonji, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to defend me."

"Fuck!"

Goten jumped a little. "What's wrong?"

"I cut myself with a knife. No big deal." He went towards the sink.

"Hey Pan, where's your uncle?" asked Videl. "Didn't he come with you?"

"Yeah, but he's at Trunks' new home across from Grandma and Grandpas."

"So, that's who that home belongs to. Well anyway wash up because dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Ok mom," said Pan as she ran upstairs as Gohan came through the door.

"Hey Videl, have you seen Goten?"

"You do know your brother is 23 years old and can look after himself right?"

"Videl, this is important."

"This sounds serious Gohan. What's really going on with your brother? Why is he really here?"

A knock came to the door before Gohan could answer his wife. Videl opened the door to reveal her father Hercule and a man Gohan didn't recognize. Instantly Gohan was suspicious of this man.

"Hi daddy what brings you by?"

"I thought I'd come by to see how my daughter and granddaughter are doing, and I wanted you to meet a good friend of mine. Videl, Gohan, this is John Shonji," said Hercule.

Immediately it took all of Gohan's will just to stop him from strangling this guy for harassing his little brother. 'Why is he here? Maybe he's trying to get close to Goten. People like him with power have unlimited resources. That's probably how he found out Goten was here. Bastard!' Coming out from his thoughts, he heard another set of footsteps come into the house.

"And this is my lovely wife Lily," said John.

"It's nice to meet you Lily," said Videl.

'He has a wife. I wonder if she knows.' Gohan suddenly felt a smaller hand holding his, and he looked to see his daughter had the same concerned look he ad on his face.

'You feel something fishy about this guy to Papa?'

'Yeah, just stay on your toes Pan. Don't tell your mom anything yet.'

'So we pretend to like this jerk?'

'Just be civil ok Pan.'

'Ok Papa.'

"So this must be your daughter Pan," said John as he came over to her as Gohan put a protective arm around his daughter. "Anyway Hercule talks so much about his family, I just had to meet you."

"Would you, John, and Lily like to stay for dinner? I made extra food tonight," said Videl.

"We would love to Videl," said Hercule.

After dinner Chichi and Goku came over to the house for dessert and conversation. As that was going on, Gohan took his wife aside into the kitchen. "What is it Gohan? You've been strange all evening."

"Where's Goten?"

"Well you know that home across from your parents place?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's Trunks' new home and Goten is over there right now."

Gohan didn't know why, but he felt comforted by that.

Something inside Goten was happening when Trunks accidentally cut himself with a knife. His heart was beating faster and faster and his urge to clean Trunks' wound with his tongue was hard to resist. He couldn't remember how, but he made his way to Trunks, who was washing his wound in the sink water.

"Are you ok?"

"I've had worse wounds than this Goten. You should know that by now," said Trunks.

"Let me see your hand."

"I can take care of my own hand Go—He was interrupted by Goten taking his wounded hand in his hand and licking the remnants of blood with his tongue. A tingling sensation moved through his hand to the rest of his body, making him feel good. What really surprised Trunks was how the wound had healed by his best friend's tongue on his skin.

Goten realized what he had done and backed away from Trunks, letting his hand go. "I—I think it's time I went home. I'll see you around Trunks." As he made his way to the door, Trunks followed him.

"Goten, wait!"

Goten stopped in front of the door but couldn't bear to turn around and face his friends, so Trunks did it for him. He used his fingers to get Goten to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Trunks. I don't know what came over me. I—Suddenly Goten felt Trunks' arms around his waist and warmth he had never experienced before. When Trunks leaned in and kissed him, the feeling intensified. Goten just let go and went with the feeling as he kissed Trunks back, putting his arms around his neck.

They moved from the door to the couch where Trunks lied Goten down, crawled on top of him, and continued his assault with his lips on his friend's forehead, cheeks, and down to his lips. When Trunks grinded his body against Goten's, he moaned and since Trunks liked the sound coming out of his friend's mouth, Trunks did it repeatedly. It felt so good to Goten that he didn't realize he came into his pants until Trunks stopped grinding against him.

As soon as Goten was able to come down from his high, he realized what had happened between him and Trunks and what it was going to lead to if he didn't stop it right now. Goten got out quickly from under Trunks, opened the front door, and ran out of the house.

Making his way over to the lake, he took off his clothes and dived right into the water, getting all of his own seed off of him. Once it was all off, and he took care of his erection, he washed his clothes in the lake, dried them off with his ki, put them back on, and made his way to his house. He stopped before the door, sensed everyone at his brother's house, and slipped into the open window of his room.

After a shower Goten came out of his bathroom wrapped in a towel. Sitting on his bed, he thought about what had happened a few minutes ago. 'So, that's why he's been acting so strange. He just likes me in more than a friend way.' His eyes widened at the realization. 'And how do I feel about it?' He thought about it some more. 'Scared out of my mind.' His heart was racing like crazy just thinking about and a blush rose to his cheeks.

Fully dressed, he made his way downstairs to here a familiar voice that filled him with dread. Mr. Shonji was talking to Hercule in the kitchen. 'What is he doing here?'

Goten made his way out of his open window and around to his brother's place. He spotted Gohan outside staring at his best friend's house as he made his way towards him. Gohan turned from the house, surprised to see his brother in such a stressed state. 'He's usually the calm one. This guy is really ruffling his feathers.'

"Goten, are you all right?"

"What's HE doing here Gohan?"

"He's a friend of Hercules."

"Great! Just my luck."

"Pan told me you were at Trunks' new place. How is it there?"

Goten could only think about Trunks and him on the couch kissing like they were each others' lifelines and Trunks' body grinded against his body like he wanted him so badly. And thinking back to that moment, Goten realized he did, Trunks wanted him. Not only that but he could tell by eyes that he lo—

"Goten, Goten!"

"Huh? What is it Gohan?"

"You looked stressed out."

"I'm ok Gohan. I would just feel a lot better if HE was gone."

"What did this guy say to you Goten that you would be so shaken up? Does Trunks know?"

"Trunks knows about the first encounter," Goten sighed, knowing what he was going to say next, "When HE offered to buy me an apartment to live independently from my family in exchange for sex. That guy and his wife have an open relationship, but this guy wants me all to himself, the guy has an unhealthy obsession with me."

"We have to get this guy out of here before I kill him."

"You're not going to tell anyone what I just told you Gohan, promise?"

"Damn it Goten I—all right just for now until I can figure out how to deal with this guy."

"Thanks Gohan."

"You mentioned a first encounter. What other encounter did you have with this guy?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Goten felt his life crumpling around him with nothing to hold onto. He closed his eyes and let out a breath as his brother held him close. It was then he realized he couldn't hold in his feelings anymore as he cried in his brother's arms, feeling his brother hold him tightly.

"It's going to be all right little brother. I'm going to make sure of it."

Pan was supposed to be in bed but snuck out her window and around the house to see her papa holding her uncle. She sensed sadness from her uncle she had never felt before. Coming over to the two brothers, she flew up between the two and joined in the hug.

"Pan," sniffled Goten.

"I love you uncle Goten," she smiled.

"I love you to Panny," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed young lady?" asked Gohan.

"I sensed uncle Goten was in distress and came right over as a concerned niece."

Goten laughed at this as they pulled away from each other. "You just don't want to go to bed."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Trunks woke up on his bed to a loud banging on his door. Hoping it would go away, he covered his head with a pillow and closed his eyes with a smile as the knocking stopped.

Suddenly he found himself knocked off his bed and onto the ground on his back, which really woke him up. Looking up from the floor, he saw his father standing above with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"If you didn't want to train this early Trunks, I didn't have to waste my time flying over here. Your mother would have been a better training partner."

Trunks got off the floor and faced his father. "I don't need to know what you and mom do in your spare time, and I'm up now so I'll meet in my new gravity room."

"All right but hurry up."

Trunks made his way inside the gravity room to see his father stretching before they sparred. Trunks did the same thing. When they were both ready, they took their stances and moved towards each other, ready to show each other what they got.

After a few hours of sparring Trunks was wiped out as he lied up against the gravity room wall, trying to catch his breath while his father looked as worn out as he was but there was not trace of exhaustion on his face.

'Some things never changes,' Trunks smiled.

"I heard that."

"So, how do you like the gravity room father?"

"It's fine son, but I'm wondering about something."

"What is it?"

"Well back when my planet was still standing, one way a saiyan courted someone they were interested in mating with is by finding a way to always be close by even when they were not."

"And your question is?"

"Is that what you're doing here Trunks?"

He couldn't hide anything from his father. "Yes but at the time I moved in here I wasn't so sure Goten was interested in me in that way."

"What changed?"

"I made the first move, and he responded to me. I let him know I wanted him, that I love him, and that I wanted to be with him forever."

"Trunks, that's a lot to put on him right now."

"I know, especially with that creep lurking around, his issues with his dad and his mom."

"Right now I think it's important to be his friend Trunks. You don't want to push him to be with you because you might damage him further. I know it's hard, but you have to put your only feelings aside. He'll let you know when he's ready to be with you."

Trunks was surprised once again by his dad. He never ceased to amaze him. "You know you give great advice father," he sighed, "I just could have used that in the beginning."

"Me to son but I wasn't ready then. I was still in shock that I had managed to find someone who loved me, and having a child with her."

"It's all in the past now. It's time to move towards the future. Whatever that may be." Right now he would be a best friend to Goten. That's what he needed.

Vegeta helped his son out of the gravity room.

Goten had just gotten home from his job at the pet store, came into the kitchen, and sat down at the table while his mother was cooking dinner. The tension between mother and son was clearly in the room, but Goten decided he wanted to make peace with his mother since he was living back home.

"Hey mom, do you need any help?"

"Put out the dishes, it will be just you, me and your father tonight."

"All right sure no problem." As he set the table, his father had come through the door from training in the fields with a smile on his face. He came over and kissed his wife on the cheek, ruffled Goten's hair, and made his upstairs to shower and change into clean clothes. "Dad's certainly in a good mood."

"I think he's just glad we're all together again," she smiled.

"Me to mom," he smiled at her. "Can we talk later?"

"Sure sweetie. Now help me with the food."

After everything was set, the son family sat down around the table and began to eat. Goten watched his parents talking and laughing together, and he couldn't help but think he wanted to be happy with someone the same way his parents were happy with each other. An image of Trunks on top of him, looking into eyes made him feel happy, wanted, and lo—'No way, no! That can't happen. He's my best friend that's all.' For some reason this didn't sit well with him but it would have to.

"Goten," said Chichi.

"Huh? Oh sorry mom what were you saying?"

"How was living at the Briefs?"

There were so many words for it. The only thing he could think about clearly was how nice Bulma was to him. "Well Bulma sure knows how to make me feel welcome and it was nice spending time with Trunks and Bulla."

"I hear Bulla's seeing Uub, and that it's pretty serious."

"Yeah, but only Trunks and I know. Bulla's trying to figure out the best way to tell Bulma and Vegeta."

"I can only imagine Vegeta's reaction," said Goku as he laughed.

"Poor Uub I would not want to be on the end of that," said Goten.

"So Goten I heard about what happened between you and Valese," said Goku. "I'm sorry son."

"Thanks dad."

"Don't worry sweetie there are plenty of other girls out there," said Chichi.

The sinking feeling came back into him like it was a fresh feeling. 'This talk needs to happen right now.'

So when dinner was done, dishes were washed, and everything was put back in their place, Goten and his mother were left in the kitchen. "Mom, we need to talk."

"What is it sweetie?"

"We need to get something clear. I don't want you to help me find someone to be with. That's my job. It's my life, and I want to be happy. Even if it's not with someone you choose for me. I know you think you know what's best when it comes to your children, but you don't know what's best for me anymore. I love you mom. Can you stay out of my love life?"

Chichi nodded as Goten smiled and went up to his room to relax. What he didn't see was a look of hurt on her face.

The sun was setting as Goten watched from a grassy hill. He knew he had hurt his mother by telling her to let her control go from him, but he knew it was the right thing to do. All his life he had let his mother run his life much like she ran his brother Gohan's life. It felt good to tell her what he wanted for the first time in his life. For a moment he felt relaxed and at peace. There was just something about nature that calmed him.

The sun was gone and a pair of footsteps in back of Goten. He knew it was his best friend, but he wasn't sure he was ready to talk to him just yet. He was feeling a lot of confusion.

"Hey Goten, can we talk?" asked Trunks as he sat down beside him. "I know you don't want to so let me just talk." He looked to his raven-haired friend who nodded.

"I'm sorry Goten. I didn't mean to take advantage of you, especially what you're going through right now. We're best friends Goten, and I want to be there for you in any way I can. I just took it too far."

"I'm sorry Trunks."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I gave into these stressful feelings, and I used you in a way that wasn't right. It's just sometimes when I feel like I'm drowning at home, I think about how you've been there for me in the past. You've always been this anchor I can hold onto. Maybe I just held on too tight."

"Well why don't we agree that we were both wrong and start over."

Goten smiled. "Sounds good to me Trunks. Anyway you like living out here?"

"It's great. It's so quiet that sometimes I wake up half expecting to hear traffic and then I remember where I am. I can really relax here you know." Goten looked at him questionably. "Oh, uh well there's got to be a time you felt relaxed here."

"When I was a kid. I didn't have anything to worry about. It just feels like being an adult is hard."

"Yeah," Trunks laughed, "it's tough but there are some good thing about being an adult."

"Oh yeah like what? Drinking alcohol, having promiscuous sex, and working in a place you hate?"

"No, those are the bad things about being an adult." His face grew serious. "What's good about being an adult is finding that one person you can spend the rest of your life with. Knowing there's always going to be someone sleeping beside you for the rest of your life is comforting to me."

Warmth spread inside Goten with his racing heart joining in. He could feel that's what Trunks wanted in his life, companionship. Not a different woman every night and to get drunk off his ass but someone to love him and he would love them back. Unconditional love, which is what Goten, had always wanted because he saw the way Bulma and Vegeta loved each other and their kids unconditionally. "Goten."

"That's what you want, isn't it Trunks? I think that's what you wanted all along."

"Yeah, it's just I'm not sure it's ever going to happen for me."

"Why do you say that Trunks?"

"I'll never know if someone's with me for my money or for the real me. Plus I can't just be open with anyone Goten." Sadness was sensed around him by Goten.

"Well we could both be single forever and just hang out with each other."

Trunks smiled. "Sounds good to me Goten."

Goten was in the middle of dreaming in his bed when he felt a spike in energy. He sat up in bed and traced the source to Trunks. Removing the covers from his body, he opened his window, flew out, landed on the grass in his bare toes, and ran over to his friend's house.

Standing in front of the door, he didn't think about knocking. Instead he used instant transmission to get into the house. The source of energy was coming from Trunks' bedroom. He became nervous as he opened the door to Trunks' room to see his friend was in the middle of a nightmare, tossing and turning in his bed.

"N—no I don't want to be a—alone anymore. Pl—please stay with me," Trunks said in his sleep.

Goten came over to the bed, sat down, and held his friend tight in his arms. "It's going to be all right Trunks. You'll never be alone. I promise." He felt awaken from his nightmare as he held on for dear life to Goten.

"Goten."

"You were having a nightmare but everything's ok now. I'm here now. I won't let anything like that happen to you."

Trunks came out of his young friend's arms to look at him. "I talk in my sleep. It's nothing to worry about. Sometimes I say things I don't mean."

Goten snorted. "Don't pull that bullshit on me Trunks. I'm not stupid. I know you're scared to be alone. I've known it since we were little. I didn't tell you because I know you pride yourself in being strong and independent, but I'm your best friend. I'm not just anyone."

"You think so highly of yourself," Trunks smiled, "but you're right."

"I know," Goten smiled but then suddenly frowned. "How long have you been having nightmares?"

"Remember the first time we slept apart when we were little?"

"Yeah you were one years old and my mom was concerned that you were growing too attached to me so she took me home."

"It's funny because my dad stopped having nightmares when he decided to sleep next to my mom. He's had good sleep ever since." He felt Goten's hand on his bare, sweaty back.

Goten smiled. "Then I'll stay here until you fall into deep sleep," he said as he lied down and Trunks followed suit.

Trunks grabbed Goten's hand in his own and looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

Goten then noticed he was looking at what he was wearing. "What is it Trunks?"

"Do you always overdress when you go to bed?"

"Hey it's winter and I'm very comfortable besides you wear too little."

"Try nothing at all," Trunks smirked as Goten blushed.

"Trunks as a guest in your bedroom, I demand you put on some clothes."

"No. And you're not a guest you're my best friend. It's different. Besides this is my bedroom and I'm free to wear as many clothes or no clothes as I want. Why does it bother you so much?"

Goten turned in the bed to face Trunks who was looking at him and without much thought Goten wrapped his arms around his blanket covered friend. "It doesn't. I just want you to be happy Trunks." Goten felt Trunks' strong arms around him.

"Thanks chibi I want you to be happy to."


	12. Chapter 12

Morning came into the bedroom window of Trunks' bedroom, waking him up. As his eyes opened, Trunks noticed Goten was still there beside him, and he smiled. His serene, sleeping face was beautiful to him, and he knew he could stare at his sleeping face all day if he could.

Shifting to lie on his back, Trunks looked towards the ceiling. 'No nightmares,' he sighed, 'but I can't ask him to be here with me every time I go to sleep. It'll just be too unbearable not to want to touch him. 'Kami, how did everything get so complicated?' And then the obvious hit him. 'Puberty, I blame puberty.'

His blue eyes once again drifted to the sleeping body of his best friend. Trunks had the sudden urge to touch him, hold him, and kiss him. He fought the urge as he got out of bed as the covers slipped to reveal his naked body and made his way to the connecting bathroom. Once the shower turned on, Goten woke up.

'I should really go. I'm sure my mom will be pissed when she finds out I'm not at home.' Goten looked around the room and the feeling of not wanting to leave became overpowering. 'I—I don't want to go, but I have to go.' He then remembered the last part of Trunks' dream, "_please stay with me_." 'Is it possible it was me in his nightmare?' He shook his head. 'No it couldn't be. He just needs to find a companion, and he'll be happy.' This thought didn't sit well with him. He could feel jealousy welling up just thinking about Trunks finding someone besides—'No no I can't—

"Goten." He looked up to see a very wet, half naked Trunks standing before him. "Are you all right?"

Before he could stop himself from saying anything out of emotion, he couldn't stop himself. "I don't want to go home, but I really should," he said as he got off the bed and headed for the front door. Trunks stopped him by grabbing his arm and turning him to face him.

"Goten, what's going on?" Concern clearly shown in his blue eyes.

He sighed in defeat. "I just don't feel like the place I grew up is my home anymore. I mean hell your parent's house feels like a home more than mine ever did, and I—I

"Just want to find a place you can call home." Trunks smiled.

"Does this place feel like home to you?"

"Well it feels more like home because you're here. All of the time we've been together I feel like it was home for me." He was surprised when tears ran down Goten's face as he smiled.

"Me to Trunks," he sniffed as he hugged his friend.

"So, are you saying you want to move in with me? There's an extra bedroom with your name on it my friend."

"Really Trunks?" Trunks nodded. "You're the best man. I'm going to go pack my stuff and move right in," he said as he raced out the door.

Trunks laughed at his friend's excitement and then realized something his mind was trying to tell him, 'you're a fucking masochist Trunks. The person you want to be with is now living under your roof. Are you seriously going to be able to control yourself?' Another thought occurred to him, which made him smile. 'On the other hand maybe this will give him a chance to realize that he wants to be with me to. Kami I hope I'm not delusional.'

Trunks wondered how Goten's family was going to take the news.


	13. Chapter 13

John and Hercule were having lunch at an expensive restaurant and catching up on old times when Hercule brought up something that made John suspicious.

"So your son in law's brother has moved in with Trunks today?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard from Videl. She seems really excited about it. Probably because the two of them haven't hung out for a while."

"You know the two of them well?"

"Well I guess you could say that. They've known each other since Goten was born. There's a real strong friendship between them."

"I know some things about Trunks Hercule. I'm not sure its such a good idea that Goten moves in with him."

"Why?"

"The guy's drinks and parties too hard. He's not a good influence on Goten."

"That's funny. That's along the lines of what his mother said when they were arguing."

"Well she's a bright woman."

"Yeah you're right but she can't control my life," said a third voice.

"G—Goten it's good to see you," said Hercule.

"I want to make this clear. No one controls my life but me. You got it? I know my best friend better than anyone, and I'd appreciate if you minded your business and left me alone Mr. Shonji."

"But you know I'm right Goten. Deep down somewhere you know Trunks can never change. He'll be as destructive as he was in his party and drunken days. Trust me. I'm only glad you weren't there to see him in those days. You would have been so disgusted and disappointed in him."

"You're not right, and I know Trunks is a good person. Plus he's given up drinking and one night stands. I don't trust you. And if I were to see him during those the dark times in his life, I would've done everything in power to turn his life around because that's what friends do. Unlike you and Hercule you're trying to get information from him to control my life."

"John is that true?"

"Hercule, I have something to confess I'm in love with Goten."

"He's crazy isn't he Hercule?" asked Goten. "I don't love the guy. He's insane."

"I know you and your wife are in an open relationship but when someone's not interested in you, you really need to take the hint and move on."

"I can't. I know you'll never love me back Goten, but I can at least ruin your life, hoping I'm your last hope. Anyway Hercule did you know Trunks is in love with Goten?"

While Hercule was processing all of this, everything was clicking in Goten's head. It all made sense now. The look in Trunks' eyes when he was—Goten blushed. And the fact that Trunks said he didn't feel he could have companionship with someone who didn't accept him unconditionally, and other things that came to mind.

"Goten, is this true? Is Trunks in love with you?" asked Hercule.

"Yes, Trunks is in love with me."

"Goten, you can't move in with him," said Hercule.

"I don't care how he feels about me. He's still my best friend, and I'd rather stay with him then my parents." Goten left the restaurant.

Goten made his way inside his new home with Trunks, hanging up his coat in the closet and dropping off his bag in his room. Making his way into the living room, he saw papers strewn out on the couch and Trunks with his laptop working on something while he was on the phone doing business.

"Yes, we'll talk about that tomorrow morning at my office. All right bye." When he got off his cell phone, he sensed his friend in confusion by the mess he had created. "Sorry about the mess Goten. I know I'm not usually this disorganized."

"It's ok Trunks. It's your place. You don't have to apologize," he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"You live here to Goten," said Trunks as he followed Goten into the kitchen.

"Well my mother and Mr. Shonji don't think so," he said as he looked around. "Do you have any alcohol?"

"No. And since when did Mr. Shonji decide his decision is important in your life?"

"This guy is driving me insane Trunks. I don't know how to get rid of this guy." Trunks smirked at him. "And no we are not blowing him up with a ki blast."

Trunks pouted. "You're no fun," he smirked.

"But seriously Trunks what other alternatives do I have?"

"I can have him investigated and see if I can find something incriminating about him, so he'll end up in jail."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Hey Goten?"

"Hm?" he said as he took bottled water out of the fridge.

"We need a plan b just incase I can't find anything."

"Ok, what are you thinking?"

"I'll tell you if it comes to that."

"Trunks," he smiled, "thanks."

"You know I'd do anything for you silly."

"So, do you have to get back to work?"

"No, I'm finished for today, why?" he smirked deviously.

"Let's go spar like old times!"

"You got it buddy."

By the end of their sparring session they both lied stretched out on the floor of the gravity trying to catch their breaths. They smiled at each other, feeling how good it was sparring again.

"You think we could still fuse?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know. There doesn't seem a need for it now."

"Yeah you're right. Sometimes I just think about it."

"Why?"

Well it's the first time I've felt complete. I don't know if you feel the same way about fusion."

"Obviously I wasn't as mature as you were at the tender age of 8 years old," Goten laughed.

"You know some saiyan children mature earlier than others."

"Yeah I remember Vegeta saying something about that. So does that mean you discovered that you were in love with me when you were very young?"

Panic took over Trunks' brain as he sat up looking at Goten's face, trying to see what he wanted from him now. By the look on his raven-haired friend's face, he was curious and wanted an answer.

"Well, I, you see I—

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden Trunks?" Goten asked as he sat up beside Trunks.

Trunks sighed. "I just kind of hoped you wouldn't find out because now we're in this situation and if I admit that I, you know—well I might not like what you have to say back to me."

"And if I felt the same way? What would you have done then?"

"I'd be happy, and I'd probably kiss you until we both couldn't breathe anymore." Trunks smiled, looking at anything besides his best friend. "But my father brought up a good point."

"Wait! You're dad knows?"

"My mom, sister, and Uub know to but that's it."

"So what did your dad say?"

"It's not a good idea to pursue because of everything you're going through right now." He looked at his friend. "I'm your best friend first Goten. All those other feelings I have for you I can put aside to help you in anyway I can as a friend."

"Wow! Who would have thought your dad gave great advice." He laughed.

"I know I told him that, but he's right." Something all of a sudden occurred to Trunks. "Wait a minute, who told I had feelings for you?"

"Shonji."

"How would he know that?"

"Maybe he's been looking for something out of the ordinary in your behavior that he could hang over you."

"And people say I'm perceptive," Trunks smirked.

Goten blushed. "Uh well we should probably get cleaned up and get something to eat. I'm starving," he said as he stood up in the gravity room and opened the door.

"Hey Goten."

"Yeah Trunks," he said as he turned to face his friend.

"You won't tell anyone about this right?"

"I won't. Besides if my mom knew, she would go ballistic." Then he realized something as his eyes widened. "What if Shonji told my mom?"

"I doubt it. Wouldn't she be over here by now, dragging you away from here?"

"Good point but he did say that since he knows I could never love him, that he would make my life miserable."

"All right that's it, I had just about enough of this guy. We have to do something about this right now. Plan B just became plan A."

"What's wrong with plan A?"

"It's not as serious and impacting as plan B, but you're not going to like it."

"What is it Trunks? I can handle it whatever it is I swear."

"We're going to have to mate together."

"Are you out of your mind? You know your dad said it's something you shouldn't take lightly. He even yelled it at us remember about how important it is."

"I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't think it would get Shonji off our backs."


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Vegeta as Trunks and Goten watched him walk back and forth in Trunks' office at Capsule Corp.

"That's what I said," said Goten.

"When I talk about saiyan puberty, I know you both have the tendency to get uncomfortable, but this important." He turned to his son. "Trunks. You don't just get into mating because you want to get some idiot off your backs."

"Vegeta has a point Trunks."

"Shut up!" They both say to Goten.

"I've known saiyans who weren't meant to mate. They didn't have feelings for each other whatsoever, and it ended very badly."

"What happened?"

"My father blew up my mother in her sleep with a powerful ki blast because of his growing hatred for her. I was only born a day before that night."

Goten thought about his own mother, and he knew if his mother found out about Trunks' feelings for him, then that would be the final nail in the coffin. Their relationship would be over. A sinking feeling settled in his body, and he didn't like it.

"Vegeta's right Trunks. It would be irresponsible to mate especially since we're best friends. It will just strain our friendship, and I don't want that for us."

"I don't know what else to do but kill him Goten," said Trunks.

"Oh yeah because that will make everything much better," said Goten.

"You have a better idea Einstein?"

"All right that's enough you two," said Vegeta. "I swear it's like you're both still children." Goten and Trunks smiled at each other.

"That's what I see when I look at those two that's for sure," said Videl.

"Hey Videl," said Goten.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" asked Trunks.

She locked eyes with Goten. "Valese came around your parent's house."

"What did she want?"

"Your mom called her over." Goten's eyes widened.

"For what reason?"

"To see if you two could work things out."

"Why would my mom do that? She wouldn't do a thing like this unless—She felt threatened by someone. Oh my kami she knows."

"What are you talking about Goten?" asked Videl.

"She knows I'm in love with Goten," said Trunks.

They could tell Videl was thinking about something and then she smiled. "Is that why Goten was so excited to move in with you Trunks?"

Goten blushed as Trunks laughed. "No, he's just happy to be away from his mother's control."

"On a more serious note Goten, Trunks if you two want to be together, don't let anyone stand in your way. Bulma's always saying you never know how much time you have left on this earth, so it's best to spend it with someone you love the most in this world."

"That does sound like great advice," said Bulma as Vegeta smirked, watching her come into the room.

"Hi Bulma, it's good to see you," said Videl.

A lot of thoughts ran through Goten's mind as the shower water washed away the dirt and grime of the day. He couldn't stop thinking about what Videl said. 'I'm not so surprised she supports love. She's always been on my side when it comes to my mother trying to control my life.' He smiled. It was his mother he was most worried about. 'What's she planning?' He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it scared when his mother would do anything to keep her family in line.

"I just want my control," he leaned into the nosil of the showerhead, " Fuck, why does everyone think they can control my life?"

"I'm sorry Goten, it wasn't my intention."

"Trunks."

"You should be free to live your life the way you want to. I didn't mean to force to you mate with me." Trunks heard Goten turn off the water, and his heart began to race. "I'll let you get back to—Before he could say anymore, he felt his friend's wet body hugging him, which made Trunks blush bright red. "Goten."

"I know you only want what's best for me unlike when my mother says it. She really means she wants what's best for her."

Trunks found his hands around his best friend's wet bare back. "Goten, I—I can't do this. Being so close to you like this," he said as he sniffed his friend's scent. "It's driving me crazy that I'm not touching you an intimate places." Trunks took a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom.

Goten followed Trunks into the living room. "So this is how it's going to be from now on Trunks? You're going to act weird around me?"

"I'm you're best friend Goten, but I can't help the way I feel about you. Knowing you don't feel the same way is to painful."

"I never said I didn't feel the same way Trunks now did I?"

Trunks swore he heard his heart skip a beat. "What!"

"I'm scared. It's terrifying when I realize everything I'm losing. My mother and possibly my brother over this and what scares me the most is that I don't care. I'd gladly give everything up to have you in my life Trunks."

"I know it's scary believe me. When puberty hit, I found that I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were the first person I thought about when I woke and the last person on my mind when I went to sleep. Well in my dreams to. I thought it was just a phase but years down the line you were still on my mind, and I found myself not ashamed of what I was feeling."

"I'm not ashamed of you Trunks. It's just that I can't do this right now."

"I love you Goten. I just wanted to say it out loud, and I wanted you to know."

"Damn it Trunks!" he said as he noticed Trunks' hand caressing his face before he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Pulling back, Trunks could see his friend struggle. "Seriously you need to stop thinking this much chibi." Before Trunks knew what was happening, Goten stuck his tongue in his mouth and kissed him more passionately than ever had been in his life.

Trunks' arms snaked around his younger friend, pulling him tightly to his body as he kissed Goten back with equal fervor. Trunks moved from his lips to kissing him down his neck, nipping at his friend's sensitive flesh.

"Oh kami!" Trunks heard Goten say as he smirked against his skin. "I love you to Trunks, so much."

The two friends turned lovers ended up sitting in front of the couch with Goten curled up in Trunks' lap while his head rested on Trunks' chest. They were both trying to catch their breathes from their heavy make out session. Trunks was the first to speak.

"I—I never thought this would happen," Trunks said as his fingers traced the bare skin of his love's arm.

"It kind of took me by surprise to," Goten smiled, "but in a good way. I mean I never thought I could run out of breath that quickly."

Trunks laughed. "Yeah me to," he said as he began to sniff him again."

"Tr—Trunks that tickles. Why do you do that?"

"Well I did it when you were born and my mom pointed it out to me so I asked my dad. Apparently I knew when you were born that you were my mate so the reason I was sniffing you was to memorize your scent into my brain so I'd always know you were mine."

"Are all these saiyan customs supposed to sound romantic?"

Trunks kissed his forehead. "No, there are actually a lot of saiyan customs that are too old fashioned for my taste."

"Oh yeah like what?" Goten shifted so, he could be face to face with his love.

"Well the fact that on Planet Vegeta saiyans only mated to produce warriors to fight and take over planets. Nothing about the process was about loving each other and loving the child that came from conception or about raising the child to be the best saiyan just the best warrior."

"That's sad. I can't imagine not being able to love who I plan to mate with for the rest of my life." Goten held Trunks tighter. "It's kind of funny though isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Well I don't think your dad planned coming to earth and to fall in love with your mom. I'm not even sure he planned to have a family with her, but I'm so glad he did because then you would have never been born and this would have never happened."

"Yeah I guess it is funny. I thank my lucky stars that I was born to." Trunks watched as his love's eyes rolled around, and Trunks laughed. "Oh sorry was this the part where I say something wonderful about you?" Trunks smirked.

"Why you—He wrestled Trunks down onto the floor, but he wasn't successful for too long as Trunks ended up on top of, wearing a proud smile on his face.

"Some things still haven't changed chibi I still wind up on top as always," he said as he watched Goten struggle from his position.

"Yeah well you still have a big ego like always."

"Why thank you," Trunks smirked.

Goten blushed and shook his head. "You are unbelievable." Goten laughed.

Trunks leaned further onto his love so some of the lavender strands of his hair grazed against the skin of Goten's face. Their eyes were on nothing but each other as Trunks' lips met Goten's in a sweet, soft kiss. Trunks pulled away to stare into his chibi's eyes once again. "I love you."

"I love you to Trunks," he smiled as Trunks' lips came down on his torso, nipping and licking every inch his lips could get to, causing Goten to cry out in pleasure.

When Trunks' lips stopped before the towel wrapped around his love's waist, he could sense the nervousness flowing from him. "It's all right Goten we don't have to do anything now." He sensed relief in his love's face. "It would be your first time."


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Goten was at Hercule's mansion watching as he directed his staff on how to decorate his home for the Christmas party coming soon. Goten wondered why he was here in the first place, but Hercule had called him early in the morning, needing to see him. Since he sounded so urgent, Goten couldn't say no. So as he followed the World Champion through what seemed like every crevice of the place, Goten became impatient.

"Hercule, you called me here sounding very urgent. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Hercule stopped in his tracks and turned to the young raven-haired man. "Lets uh go talk in my office Goten."

"Ok?" he said as he followed Hercule.

Closing the door behind Goten, Hercule sat down as Goten joined him. "Your mom called me Goten and—

"What did she want?"

"A lot of rumors are spreading around and your mom wants to know if—

"Trunks and I are together. Yes we are. And I'm very well aware she won't like it and other people as well but I don't care Hercule. I've been spending my life trying to live up to others expectations. It's time for me to listen to my own heart for a change."

"That's very admirable Goten and while I don't approve of two men being in a relationship, I'm not one to get in your way."

"Thanks Hercule. I think you're actually the first person I told."

"Well I'm flattered but there's something else we need to talk about. John. He's been talking to your mom. Apparently he's ready and welling to help her make you realize that Trunks isn't the right person for you to be with. She's willing to accept his help."

"What! Just when I thought he was insane, my mom goes along with it. And what's his plan after he and my mom supposedly convince me to dump Trunks?"

"He'll probably decide to pursue you."

"Thanks for the heads up Hercule."

"No problem Goten you're family but speaking of family. How are you and you're dad doing?"

"Great I decided to leave the past in the past with him and start fresh."

"I'm glad. Anyway I need to get back to work." Goten followed Hercule out of the office to see Bulma talking to one of Hercule's staff members. "Hey Bulma what brings you here?" the World Champion asked.

She turned to him and was surprised to see Goten, and she smiled. "Well I heard Goten was here and I wanted to come by because Trunks can't stop smiling at work, he's been daydreaming all day. He was actually nice to an employee who's a jerk to him, and I asked why he was acting this way," she smiled. "Anything I should know Goten?"

"You mean Trunks didn't tell you?"

"Oh he told me and I couldn't be more happier." She hugged him. "He's loved you for a long time and to finally be with you brings more joy to his life than I think you know."

Goten blushed from embarrassment. "Well I always want him to be happy and he makes me happy. I love him Bulma and sometimes I wish you were my mother because my own is trying to ruin my life."


	16. Chapter 16

Videl was preparing dinner in the kitchen until she heard Trunks' name come from the TV in the living room. She came in to see Pan on the couch watching as an entertainment anchor talked about the President of Capsule Corporation.

"Trunks Briefs is indeed a changed man. He has been seen out in the city with a smile on his face," said one anchor.

"You think it could be love Jin?" asked the other anchor.

"I don't know Sam but whatever it is I don't think it will last very long. That guy goes from happy to expressionless in 60 seconds, you know what I mean?"

The first anchor laughed. "Well in other entertainment…

Pan changed the channel as she sensed her mom behind her. "Those guys are a bunch of jerks."

"Yeah, but what do you think Trunks is so happy about?" she asked as she smiled.

"Mom, do you know something I don't?" She looked closer at her mother. "Mom, do you know why Trunks is so happy?"

"Maybe," she smirked.

Before Pan could get more out of her mother, a knock came to the door. Pan saw her mom walk with her uncle, and she smiled. "Uncle Goten!" yelled as she flew into his arms. "I've missed you."

"Me to Pan," he said as he smiled at her.

"So, what brings you by Goten?" Videl smiled deviously.

"I guess you know."

"Know what?" asked Pan. "What's going on?"

"Trunks and I are together."

"Oh, that's why Trunks is so happy," said Pan as Goten blushed.

"I'm happy for you two Goten. You know you and Trunks have my full support," said Videl.

"Thanks Videl you don't know how much it means to me."

"Hey!" Goten and Videl look at Pan who's been trying to get their attention. "I support you and Trunks to."

"Thanks Pan," he looked to Videl, "does mom, dad, and Gohan know?"

"Yeah, Mr. Shonji came over to your mom's house and told her the news. Obviously your mom's shock brought your dad from downstairs and your brother from his office. They found out that way, and I'm sure that's not the way you would have liked it to come out. There's just one thing I don't understand."

"Mom it's obvious. Mr. Shonji is not a good man. Papa and I sensed it from the day he first came over."

"What did this guy do?" asked Videl.

"He's trying to break Trunks and I up any way he can through anyone he can."

"Your mom." Goten nodded. "But why would he want to hurt you?"

"Well it's because I'm not in love with him."

"Eww! That guy's creepy," said Pan as Goten laughed.

"Insane is more like it," he said.

"To think I invited that pervert into my home. Well I won't make that mistake again."

"You sound like you want to kick his butt," said Goten.

"Now that should really be left to me don't you think chibi?"

"So, Gohan's working late?" asked Goten as he helped Videl set the table for dinner.

"No, my dad wanted him to help with the Christmas party this year."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I asked Gohan about it, and he said something about my dad wanting to bond with him."

"That's funny because Hercule called this morning wanting to see me."

"About what?"

"Well he was good enough to tell me what Shonji's planning and he told me he wouldn't get in the way of my relationship with Trunks."

"Yeah that sounds like my dad all right and I guess that explains why your mother and Shonji are becoming fast friends. Is your dad and Gohan just oblivious to this guy's plan or what?"

"I don't think Gohan is. He knows why I moved home in the first place was because of Shonji, and I'm not sure about my dad."

"What I don't get Goten is why not just tell your mother that this guy is trying to ruin your life because he thinks he's in love with you? I'm sure she could get rid of him so fast it would make your head spin." She smiled.

"You're probably right, but it's just too embarrassing to talk about to my mom, dad, and everyone else."

"So you let this piece of filth keep hurting you because you're embarrassed?" asked Trunks as he came back inside Videl's house from fixing the gravity room that Gohan had ordered and installed a few months ago. He had some stains on his shirt and sweat clinging to him.

"I know it sounds silly, but—

"No Goten I understand. You just want to forget that jerk and hope he'll go away, but he's not like that. Trust me I worked with him in business and he's stubborn."

"And how did you get around that?"

"Well," Trunks smirked as he leaned in next to his ear, "I'm the President. What I say goes." Goten blushed.

"So you just throw your status around?" Goten smirked as Videl spit out her coffee. Goten blushed. "Uh sorry Videl I didn't mean—

"No, it's ok. Thankfully Pan wasn't in the room to here that. Just keep your flirting clean."

"Ok sure no problem," said Trunks as he laughed. "You got that Goten?"

Goten blushed. "Shut up Trunks."

"No really I have to commend you on your flirting. Who knew you had it in you?"

"Does everything out of your mouth sound dirty?"

"Why, do you want it to?"

"Kami no." He shook his head.

"Good," said Trunks as he wrapped his arms around his love, "I think it would get pretty exhausting after a while. Besides there's more to me than that."

"Really? I had no idea." Goten smiled as Trunks kissed him on the top of his head. "I thought you were just about how good looking you are?" Trunks laughed.

"You two are just so cute together," said Videl.


	17. Chapter 17

Trunks was in the shower when the phone rang. He poked his head out of the shower curtain and yelled, "Goten can you get the phone?"

"I got it!" He yelled as he left his cooking. Picking up the phone, he said, "hello. Mom."

"Goten, we need to talk sweetie."

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"I mean in person. Is tomorrow afternoon all right?"

"Is it just going to be you and me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course."

"Where do you want to meet, at the house?"

"No, I thought we'd have lunch tomorrow at noon in the city at a place called Rose Blossom."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow mom."

"I love you sweetie, goodnight."

"I love you to mom, goodnight," he said as he hung up the phone, his mind reeling.

Goten heard a pair of footsteps behind him, so he turned to see his boyfriend wearing a towel around his waist and droplets of water clinging to his body. A worried look came across his eyes, making them look like an ocean.

"Close your mouth chibi," Trunks smirked as Goten blushed. Trunks took his hand in his. "So, who was on the phone?"

"My mother," said Goten as he made his way into the kitchen to check on his cooking.

Trunks sat on one of the stools, watching Goten stir the pots he had on the stove. "What did she want?"

"She wants to talk to me in person tomorrow. The whole thing sounds suspicious to me Trunks. I don't know what she wants or what exactly she's planning to do." He turned off the burner and took the pots off the stove, so the food could settle before they ate.

"You think Shonji might show up or something?"

"I guess it's possible."

"All right well I have an idea. You go and meet your mother, and I'll be close by in case you need me."

"Trunks I'm not a child. I think I can handle my mother and a possible lunatic."

"It's not because I don't think you can't take care of yourself, it's for my own reasons."

"Which would be?"

"To be there for you."

"You're sweet Trunks," Goten said as Trunks blushed. "So the mighty prince of saiyans does blush? Who knew?"

"Yeah well the comment really threw me off. I've never been called sweet before."

"Well you are," he said as he caressed Trunks' cheek, leaned and kissed him softly on the lips and was surprised when Trunks grabbed him by the waist and placed him on his lap, deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart to breathe and eat the delicious meal Goten cooked.


	18. Chapter 18

Goten was waiting for his mother at the Rose Blossom restaurant with butterflies in his stomach. He knew Trunks was in the clothing shop next store to the restaurant, and it wasn't enough to calm him. Once he saw his mother heading his way, he stood up, and their eyes met as she came over and sat across from him. After they both ordered, Goten could feel his mother looking him over, making him uncomfortable.

"So what did you want to talk about mom?"

"You look well," she said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah well Trunks takes really good care of me mom. We take care of each other, and I lo—

"I don't want to hear those words. You don't love him, and he doesn't love you. He just has this spell over you and the majority of the female population."

"Trunks and I love each other whether you want to believe it or not. I know Trunks better than anyone so whatever bad you have to say about him, I know what's in his heart."

"You didn't sleep with him yet, did you?"

"Mother! That's none of your business."

"No, I don't think you have. You have good sense. Goten you can still get out of this. It's not too late. Come home." She reached out her hand to him, and he pulled away.

"I can't believe you. You're my mother. You're supposed to support my decisions and now I can see you only want to run my life. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you had women lied up for me."

"Hercule's friend Shonji is a matchmaker and can help you find a nice girl to settle down with."

Goten felt a pain grow inside him like he had never experienced before, and it was coming from his heart. He knew at this moment that he would never see his mother the same. She wasn't his mother anymore. He didn't know this woman sitting in front of him.

"No. I already found my soul mate and the one I will bond myself to for the rest of my life. His name is Trunks Briefs, and you will not interfere. If you do, than you will never see me again. In fact I think our relationship is over. You may be my mother on a birth certificate but as far as I'm concerned, I have no mother."

Goten walked away and never looked back. Walking down the sidewalk, he couldn't believe what he had done. He never thought he'd have to disown his mother from his life. It felt like an out of body experience to him. He had sounded so cold towards her and a part of him didn't care.

He was so shell shocked that he didn't notice Trunks calling his name until he felt his fingers across his cheek. "Trunks."

"Hey," Trunks said softly, "how did it go?" Trunks was caught off guard as Goten grabbed onto him tightly and cried on his chest. He put his arms around his raven-haired boyfriend and held him tight, whispering comforting words in his ears.

"I—I disowned my ow—own mother. I—I told her I have no mother."

Trunks was surprised by this and wanted to understand but wouldn't talk anymore of what happened today unless his chibi wanted to. "What can I do Goten?" he asked as he rubbed his back.

"I don't think there's anything you can do. Lets just go home Trunks," he said as he pulled away but held onto to Trunks' hand as they took to the sky.

Trunks didn't like feeling helpless, so he was determined to make Goten happy.

When Trunks and Goten returned home, Goten made his way to his own room and closed the door. Trunks stood in front of the door, wondering if he should go in and try and comfort his boyfriend or if he should give him some time alone. Trunks knew when he was upset, he wanted to be alone, but they weren't the same person.

"Goten," he said as he knocked on the door, "is it all right I come in?" Trunks heard nothing from the other side of the door, which was beginning to worry him. "Chibi, do you want to be alone right now? Just let me know?"

The door opened, and Trunks was surprised, but he walked in, noticing the lights in the room weren't even on. The only light was from the hallway and as he was about to turn the light on—

"No, leave it off Trunks."

Trunks made his way over to the bed where Goten was sitting and holding his knees to his chest. Sitting beside him, he felt Goten's head fall onto his shoulder. Trunks put his arm around his boyfriend and waited for him to say anything.

"I—I can't take back what I said to her Trunks. She's probably hurt, but I couldn't take it anymore. I was drowning for most of my life because of her and now…"

"Now?"

"I'm floating above water with only you to hold onto." He noticed Trunks' grip became tighter, and he smiled.

"I think you need to give her some time Goten. Talk to her again when you feel like you're in a better place."

"The thing is a part of me doesn't regret what I said to her. I've fallen in line with everything she wants and now I feel free from her controlling grasp."

"I think you regret how you said what you said to her. What you probably would have said to her if she didn't provoke you would have come out better."

Goten laughed. "Maybe I should have had you talk to her."

"You think I should?"

"Honestly I don't know Trunks. It might send her over the edge."

"Maybe I can wait a couple of days when things have calmed down."

"That sounds like a better idea." Goten turned his face to see Trunks starring at him. "Are you always looking at me?"

"As often as possible," Trunks smiled as Goten leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You are so weird sometimes," he laughed.

"Says the guy who overdresses for bed."

"Says the guy who is underdressed for bed."

"Fine we agree to disagree." Trunks kissed him on the cheek and once his eyes met Goten's, Goten pounced on Trunks and started kissing him roughly on the lips while Trunks welcomed it.

He felt Goten nuzzle his neck before planting wet kisses along his neck before he laid his head on Trunks' chest and held onto him. That moment of bliss for Trunks was small but he smiled, knowing there would be more to come. There was no rush for him.

"Trunks."

"Hm?" he said as he played with the younger one's hair.

"I love you," he said as he lifted his face to see his boyfriend smiling at him.

"Kami I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that from you chibi. I love you to." He smirked, "now we have talk about us sleeping in the same bed forever."


	19. Chapter 19

Goten woke up the next morning in Trunks' bed, searching for his warm body to find it empty. Sitting up in bed, he got his bearings before planting his feet on the ground. After he yawned, he sensed two energies besides Trunks in the house and made his way out of the room to the kitchen to see Trunks serving his parents tea.

"Hey Bulma, Vegeta," said Goten.

"Well good morning to you to," said Bulma. "Still in your pajamas at noon? I see some things have never changed from when you were a kid."

"Did you say noon? Oh shit! I have to get ready for work," Goten said as he rushed around the house to get ready.

"That boy is still off the walls as ever," said Vegeta.

Goten rushed into the kitchen, grabbed something quick to munch on, kissed Trunks on the lips, and rushed out the door.

"He seems happier but something's still wrong with him," said Bulma. "Trunks?"

After Trunks told her everything, the look on his mother's face was indistinguishable. "What do you think mom?"

"Wow, I—I'm not sure how to feel about this Trunks."

"Me either."

"They obviously have issues they need to work out together," said Vegeta. "It's none of our business what is between them unless Goten wants to tell you."

"Honey," Bulma said with surprise in her voice, "you're father's right."

"Well how do I stop feeling helpless?" Trunks asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie but sometimes you have to feel that way. I know its hard trust me," she said as she looked to her mate, "but things do get better Trunks. You just have to be patient. Now you wanted to run by me something you're working on for Capsule?"

Vegeta headed off to the gravity room to get some training done.

While Trunks was going through some files on his laptop, he saw out of the corner of his eye his mother taking out a pack of CD discs from her bag. Curious, he asked, "what's on the discs?"

Bulma smiled. "Well you remember how I used to videotape you and Goten all the time when you were little?" He nodded. "I transferred them onto discs for you. I thought you might want them you know." She handed them to him.

Trunks smiled. "Thanks mom this means a lot to me."

"I know son." Her face turned serious. "Trunks, you know you don't have to mate with Goten. It's a really big commitment and shouldn't be taken lightly."

"I know mom. Dad all ready gave me the talk."

"What I'm saying is you don't have to mate in order to be together. A lot of complication is involved once saiyans mate. Are you and Goten ready for that?"

"Goten and I know all the risks. Dad taught us about them when we were going through puberty. We want to do this. It's just a matter of when he's ready. The last thing I want to do is force him into something he's not ready for."

Bulma laughed. "This should be interesting since patience isn't your strong suit."

"Well then this will be a good learning experience." Trunks looked to his laptop. "I think we're all done for today. Everything's in order for the meeting."

"I guess that's my cue to leave."

Trunks walked his mother to the door and opened it as Vegeta came out of the gravity room. Trunks watched as his father took off with his mother into the sky.

At the end of the day Goten closed up the pet shop and was on his way home when he sensed a familiar ki behind him. Turning around, he was surprised to see his father standing before him. Nervousness swept over him as he risked meeting his eyes.

"Dad, I—

"I know Goten, and you all ready know why I'm here."

"I—I didn't mean to hurt mom but I didn't know how else to get through to her that she can't control my life anymore."

"I understand that you're fru—

"Frustrated with her that's putting it mildly. If you had bothered sticking around at all at home, you would have seen how nothing I did was ever good enough for her. How she always talked about her first son, a scholar, a husband, and a father. She always saying why can't you be more like your brother Goten? Do you know how it feels to be lost in your family? To not even be acknowledged as someone your mom could be proud of? Heck the only time she would brag about me is if I got a good grade or had a date."

"I'm sorry Goten."

"You can't even begin to imagine the pain I felt every time she told me I wasn't good enough, and I know I'm half-saiyan but words hurt to, especially when they're coming from someone you love, someone who's supposed to love you unconditionally. Each insult was a stab to my heart." Goten could feel his body shaking with rage.

"Goten," Goku said softly as he carefully walked over to his son. He knew he needed to calm him down before he did destruction to the mall.

"Don't come near me! You made me this way! I—I used to hurt myself to block out the pain from my own mother's words." He saw his father's eyes widened in shock.

"What did you do Goten?"

"No one else knows but you'll know dad," he said as he rolled up the sleeves covering up his arms to reveal cutting wounds on his pale arms. Some were just scars, some were dried up blood scars, but there were no new wounds.

It was the first time Goten saw tears roll down his father's cheeks. In the earth's hero's eyes were guilt, remorse, sadness, hurt, and love. It was an overwhelming feeling to see his father this way, and he knew how sorry his father was.

"I—I'm sorry dad." In an instant his father's arms were around him and his warmth brought back memories to Goten of when he was seven. He'd sometimes fall asleep in his father's arms when he was reminiscing with his friends about adventures they used to have.

"Sorry I can't take back the pain I've caused you Goten. All I want now is for my family to be happy. I want to make sure you're happy." Goku brought his son to face his eyes. "You're my son, and I love you."

"I—I love you to dad," he said as he buried his face in his chest. "Kami I've been so over emotional lately." He came out of his dad's embrace. "Hey dad, are you mad at me for hurting mom? I didn't mean to, honest. All the words came out wrong."

"I'm not mad at you Goten. You were trying to make your mom realize your life is yours to be in control of. You just went about it the wrong way is all."

"Trunks said something similar to that."

"Oh yeah? Well he's a smart guy." He smirked. "So? Did you to mate yet?"

"Dad!" Goten blushed.

"What? Vegeta told me all about saiyan mating."

Goku and Goten landed near his mom's home, and Goku noticed his son's glance from there to his new home with Trunks. The pain, regret, and hurt could be seen from his eyes. When he placed his hand on his son's shoulder, he looked up to him.

"It's funny how close we live to each other and how far apart we really are."

Goten smiled. "So you became wise when you were away dad?"

"Well it keeps your mother on her toes," he laughed.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Anything son."

"Do you love mom?" He could tell his dad was thrown off by his son's question.

"Yes son I do love your mother. There's so much more to her then screaming, throwing pans, being controlling and bossy."

"Like what?"

"She's kind, strong, independent, beautiful, and cares about her family. I know she has flaws Goten, everyone does. I don't think she means to hurt you."

"You know I told her she hurts me when I met with her, and I just don't understand how she can hurt me and apologize. When I hurt her, I always apologize."

"Your mom's a difficult woman."

Goten laughed. "That's an understatement but maybe you can tell her I'm sorry for hurting her because I don't think she's going to want to see me."

"I will but give her time Goten. I'm sure she'll come around when she's ready."

"Thanks and dad?"

"How's Gohan doing?"

"I think he's struggling between wanting to be there for his mother and wanting to be there for his brother."

"He shouldn't have to dad. He has his own family to take care of. He should be more concerned with them than me and mom's unstable relationship."

"Well your brother had some part in raising you Goten. It's no wonder he still feels partly responsible for you're well being."

"It makes sense but tell him I'm fine and to come over and see me some time."

"I'll do that to but Goten what about your wrists?"

"Don't tell anyone dad please. I know mom would be more hurt than she all ready is and no one will understand."

"And Trunks?"

"I guess I should tell him. I'm in a relationship with him, and it would feel wrong to keep this from him any longer," he sighs, "I just know he's going to be angry."

"It's only because he cares about you son. He'll understand better than anyone, believe me."

Goten wondered what his dad meant by that and before he could ask, his father had disappeared inside his house. Looking over at the home he shared with Trunks, he could see the lights were still on, meaning Trunks was home. He felt nervous as he made his way over, opened the door and closed it behind him.

The smell of takeout made its way to his nose and Goten's stomach began to rumble as he made the long walk down the hall. All he could hear was the racing of his heart, knowing what he would reveal to his boyfriend would hurt him. He sighed. 'It seems all I do is hurt people. All I want is there to be no drama in my.' Coming out of his thoughts, he heard Trunks' laughter from the bedroom so he made his way there.

"Hey Trunks, why are you—Goten got distracted by what was on the TV screen. It was of him and Trunks as babies. "Bulma gave you copies of all the times she videotaped us growing up didn't she?" he asked as he sat beside Trunks on the bed.

"Yeah," Trunks smiled. "We were quite the pair at that age."

"I'm pretty sure it got worse overtime," Goten smiled.

"We had a lot of fun though."

"The best."

"And we can still have fun," Trunks smirked. "Just in other ways," he said as he scooted over to where Goten was on the bed and kissed down his neck. While Goten was relishing in his boyfriend's affection, his rumbling tummy let him know he was hungry. "But I guess I'll let you eat first."

Trunks watched intently as Goten gobbled down his food in record time. When Goten was all done, he looked over at Trunks, who he knew was watching him. "Trunks, do you really have to stare at me so much."

"I sensed you had something important to tell me, and I was seeing if I could figure it out."

"Why not just ask me Trunks?"

"Ok. Goten, what do you want to tell me?" he asked as he watched Goten roll up the sleeves of his shirt and reveal to his boyfriend the cutting marks on his pale skin.

Running his fingers around the cutting wounds, Goten felt pleasant shivers all over his body. "With mom's words hurting me and dad gone, I just wanted the pain to stop." Just when he thought Trunks would yell at him for doing something so stupid, he was surprised what came out of his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know I would have dropped everything to be there for you."

"You were just starting out at Capsule Corp. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Damn it Goten! That's not true you just wanted to be alone with your pain."

"How did you know—?"

"What you didn't think I'd understand? For the first years of my life my father was distant from me, he was cold to me. He never said he loved me, and his words cut through me of how I wasn't good enough or strong enough to be saiyan. I lived in pain everyday, but I'm my father's son so I didn't let it show. Nobody knew how much I was hurting. I didn't want anyone to know that I thought my own father didn't love me, and I didn't want my parents to know every night tears were in my eyes because of how alone I felt. I'm the son of the prince of all saiyans. I couldn't show weakness to anyone."

"How did you get passed it?" Goten asked as he wiped the tears on his face.

"Well," Trunks smiled as he put his arm around his boyfriend, "I had you, my mother's love, and eventually I grew and so did he. I think with age he learned more about life on earth and more about me. Plus when Bulla was born he softened a little. Believe I was really surprised when he took the time to get to know me."

"I want to put all my issues behind me, but I'm not so sure it's going to be so easy."

"It never is chibi, but I'll always have your back," he smiled. "You should know that by now." He kissed him on the cheek, taking his hand in his as Trunks took him into the bedroom. "Now, lets watch the rest of these tapes." Trunks settled on the bed with his boyfriend as Trunks pressed play on the remote. They enjoyed lots of laughs tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

It was Goten's day off today and the morning sky in the city couldn't look brighter. He was doing some last minute Christmas shopping and was exhausted by the bags he carried on each arm. As his eyes searched for a place to rest, he spotted a nice café at the end of the block.

Resting himself at a table with his bags sitting opposite him, a waiter came up to him. "What can I get you sweetie?" asked the middle aged, female waiter.

"A large hot chocolate with lots of whip cream."

"Well aren't you just the cutest young man I've ever seen." Goten blushed. "One hot chocolate coming up," she said as she went to place the order.

Suddenly the door opened to the café again and cold came in, making Goten shiver. He was always sensitive to the cold and when he looked to see who had let the cold in, he was surprised to see his brother here.

"Gohan," he said hesitantly.

Gohan turned to see his brother at a table with a bunch of bags. "Goten, hey you look wiped out," he said as he came over to his table. Goten cleared the seat for his brother to sit. "Thanks."

"Well how lucky am I? I get to serve two cuties," said the female waitress.

"Don't get any ideas. My brother is married with a family, and I'm—

"I know you're with the most attractive man on the planet, Trunks Briefs," she sighs. "Everyone knows about the two of you," she smiled.

"So that's why I've been getting weird looks all day," said Goten.

Gohan laughed, "The most attractive man on the planet, huh?" Goten laughed right along with him. They were both thinking about the Trunks Briefs they knew behind closed doors.

"Isn't that why you're with him?" asked the female waitress to Goten. "His good looks and his money?"

"No, I've been best friends with him since I was born. I'm with him because I love him." He smiled.

"And why do you think he's with you?"

"Well I think it's because of my money and good looks," he said as his older brother laughed. "But seriously because he loves me to."

"Well then good for you two," she said as she brought over his hot chocolate and Gohan's coffee that he ordered at the counter and left the brothers to each other.

"Gohan."

"I know. Dad explained everything to me. I know how much mom gets under your skin and all this time you haven't retaliated against her. Sometimes words just come out all wrong and all you want to do is take them back."

"So you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you Goten. You're my brother, and I love you."

"I know Gohan. Damn it!" he said as he wiped the tears off his face. "I think I cry too much."

"It's ok. You've been under a lot of stress lately. How are you doing?"

"Besides mom I'm doing fine. It's been great living with Trunks even though he has his weird habits."

"Like what?"

"He stares at me a lot." Gohan laughed.

Trunks came back from a productive meeting to find someone waiting for him inside his office. The person stood up and faced him, and he was surprised to see the man in his office.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Trunks," said Mr. Shonji.

"There's nothing for us to talk about so if you don't leave I'll have security throw you out, or," he smirked. "I can do it myself."

"That won't be necessary," said John as Bulma came into the room.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing, he was just leaving."

John walked towards the door and quickly turned around, brought Bulma to him, pressing a gun to her head while closing the door with his foot. "Like I said no one is going anywhere."

"You don't want to hurt her John," Trunks said as he slowly moved from around his desk.

"Don't move or I'll shoot her I swear I will Trunks?"

"Ok, I'm not moving. What do you want?"

"I think you know that all ready Trunks."

Goten and Gohan made their way into Capsule Corp. Goten wanted to see Trunks, and Gohan invited himself along. When they made their way to the top floor, they saw Vegeta outside the closed door of Trunks' office.

"Vegeta, what's going on?" asked Gohan.

"There's a man in there with a gun to Bulma. Trunks is in there to, and I need to be careful in how I handle this." Vegeta felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to Goten, who was pressing his fingers to his head. He nodded. "Be careful Goten."

"Right." Goten took a breath in and them out, closed his eyes, concentrated on where Bulma and the gunman was, and disappeared from sight.

Goten appeared behind the man, was able to take the gun from him, pushed Bulma towards her son but not without a shot going off. An intense pain was felt in Goten's shoulder as Bulma brought him away from the man to see her son with the gun, pointing it as Mr. Shonji.

"Y—you tried to kill my mother, tried to ruin my boyfriend's life, and now you'll pay for what you've done."

"No!" Bulma stood up. "Trunks put the gun down now. You don't want to do this," she said as the door opened slowly to reveal a surprised Vegeta and Gohan.

"Trunks," said Vegeta as he closed the door behind him and Gohan. "I know how angry you are, believe me I do. There was a time I would snap his neck without thinking for even putting a gun to your mother's head, but it wouldn't make me any better than him. You go down a road you can't come back from son if you shoot him. You'll lose everything that matters," Vegeta looked to Goten.

"Trunks, give me the gun," said Goten as Trunks looked to him.

Trunks sighed, handed it over slowly, and watched as Goten destroyed the gun.

Goten hissed as Bulma removed the bullet from his shoulder. When it was out, he was able to relax some until she brought over the needle and thread. Goten laughed nervously. "Uh is there any way you can knock me out for this part?"

"Putting you under takes too much time, you're more vulnerable to infection so no I'm sorry sweetie. It will be all right." She smiled.

"Ok," he said, taking a breath in and then out. "Do it."

He screamed through some of it while Bulma did the best she could to comfort him during the process. By the time she was done patching him up, he was calm and in a little bit of pain. "Here," she said as she handed him two pain pills and the bottle. "Now only take two a day. These babies are really powerful."

"Ok," he smiled. "Thanks Bulma."

"No, thank you for saving my life."

"So, what happens now?"

"Well," she smiled, "that jerk goes to jail for life and we all can finally move on with our lives."

"Sounds good to me," but concern was still in his eyes. "I have to talk to Trunks."

"Let him cool off first. He went to vent with his father in the canyon."

Goten laid back against the hospital bed and looked over at Bulma who was cleaning up. "Hey, are you all right? I mean it can be pretty scary having a gun pointed at your head."

"I'm—She was interrupted by her daughter's arms wrapped around her.

"Mom, are you all right? I heard about what happened, and I got here as soon as I could."

"Everything's all right Bulla. Goten got shot saving my life, but he's fine."

"Oh thank you Goten," she said as she hugged him.

"Uh sweetie you're hurting him."

"Oh! Sorry Goten. I'm just really glad she's ok. Where's dad and Trunks?"

Bulma and Goten looked at each other before looking back at her. "You're brother needed to let off some steam, and I made sure your father went with him."

"Why? What happened in that room?"

"I knocked the gun from Shonji's hand, shot myself by accident, and then Trunks ended up with the gun. We had to talk him down."

"You mean he was actually thinking about killing the guy?" asked Bulla.

"Hey," Bulla, Bulma, and Goten turned to see Uub in the doorway, "is everything all right?"

Bulma smiled. "Bulla, I think your boyfriend was concerned about you," she said as Uub blushed.

"Mom, how did—

"Sweetie I'm not stupid. I see the way you two look at each other when you think no one's home."

Bulla's eyes widened. "Oh no! Does dad know?"

"Yes he does Bulla. I talked to him about it and while he doesn't like the idea, he knows he can't stand in the way of your bond." She smiled as her daughter let out a sigh of relief.

Goten smiled at the scene but wondered about Trunks. 'I need to go to him.' Before he could do anything, he felt himself become sleepy. "Bulma?" He passed out.

Trunks was exhausted from hours of letting out his frustration and anger on the canyon. Vegeta had not taken his eyes off his son, reading everything he was feeling. Vegeta could understand what he was feeling. Living on earth had been a challenge for him. Every person who said something stupid he wanted to blast into oblivion. He smirked, remembering those times. There were also those times in his life where things changed for him the more time he spent on earth. He began to care for Bulma in ways that scared him. Of course he would never admit this to anyone. He would always feel this powerful urge to kill anyone who hurt Bulma. He almost did, but Bulma was the one who talked him down.

"Trunks," he said as his son landed in front of him.

"I just," he sighed, "I just have this urge to close my fingers around his throat and stop the jerk from breathing anymore."

"It's normal for the dominant mate to feel protectiveness over his mate even to the extremes of wanting to kill someone to protect their mate."

"Father, I haven't even bonded with him yet and I feel this way."

"And it's going to stay that way," said Gohan.

"Gohan, what are you saying?" asked Trunks.

"It's not safe for my brother to be around you right now. You were going to shoot that guy if no one was there to stop you."

"He was going to kill my mother, and the guy was harassing your brother. I just wanted it to stop at that moment. I didn't shoot him Gohan, and I would never do anything to hurt Goten. I love him more than anything."

"That's what I'm afraid of Trunks. "What else are you capable of doing for Goten? I think the relationship is unhealthy and needs to be put to an end now."

"I understand you're looking out for your brother, but it's not up to me whether the relationship ends. It's up to Goten. If he feels I'm too much of a danger to myself and others, than I'll give him up to be happy with someone who is more deserving of his love."

Vegeta was blown away by his son's self-sacrifice. He was willing to give up his own happiness for Goten's. 'Unbelievable, he'd live his life in pain forever and I know something about that.' Vegeta shook his head. 'I won't let my son live the way I did for a long time.'

"No, Trunks this is not the way," said Vegeta. "I know I don't say this often, but I want you to be happy. You are my son and while you want to seem noble, you fight to fight for what you want. The easiest road isn't the one that makes us happy. It's the hard road where we have to keep fighting no matter the costs because in the end we find it was all worth it."

Trunks and Gohan were surprised by what he said, but Trunks smiled, determined to do whatever it takes. "You're right dad." Gohan was still stunned by Vegeta's words that he didn't come out of it until someone said his name, "Gohan," said Trunks.

"Trunks, I—

"I'm not going to stay away from Goten. I love him, and I want to be with him forever because he makes me a better person Gohan."

"Maybe I was too hasty but he's my brother Trunks. I raised him, but I need to let go and trust he can take care of himself and make his own decisions."

"True, and Gohan you raised a beautiful person inside and out."

_Waking up from a bed unfamiliar to him, Goten looked up to see his mother on one side of the bed and Shonji on the other side. Suddenly his heart began to beat faster and he knew this was a nightmare. _

_ "Wh—where am I?" asked Goten. _

_ "You're home sweetie," said Chichi a he looked around the room. _

_ "This isn't my home anymore mom. My home—_

_ "You're never going back to THAT place again Goten. You'll stay here, forever and to think it was all because of John that you're back here with me." A shiver ran down his spine. _

_ "No! This is not where I belong," he said as he sat up but before he could go anywhere, John pushed him back onto the bed. _

_ "Don't worry Chichi," John smirked, "I'll make sure he stays right here," he said as he closed the door behind her. He looked back at Goten. "Now, we can finally be alone."_

_ "I don't think so," Goten said as he tried to form a ki ball in his hand. His eyes widened when he couldn't. "What's going on?"_

_ "It's a nightmare remember."_

_ Before he knew what was happening, he was under John, struggling to get away from him but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get away. When John finally got to the zipper of his pants, he screamed out, "no! Please don't do this." Suddenly he heard a voice a call his name. _

_ "Goten! Goten! Wake up!"_

_ He recognized the voice clearly. "Trunks."_

Goten woke up from his nightmare and looked to see he was lying down. A sudden panic took over him until he realized he was in the arms of his boyfriend, who was sleeping. He sighed in relief and began to relax. Looking at Trunks, Goten could tell how worn out he was, but he still looked content.

Shifting in Trunks' hold on him, Goten moved closer to his face and gave him a kiss and then moved from there to his lips, which he kissed softly, waking his boyfriend up. A smile came to his face. "Hey chibi, how are you doing?"

"Nightmare, but I'm ok. How about you? What happened after Bulma patched me up?"

"I went to vent after everything that happened, my dad came with me because he was worried I'd do something crazy, your brother told me I couldn't be with you, and I told him it wasn't up to him. I love you so much and though sometimes I want to hurt everyone that hurts you, I know it wouldn't make me any better than them."

Goten smiled. "So, you learned a lot today?"

Trunks laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did. I mean you should have seen the look on your brother's face when my dad stuck up for me."

"Wow! I would have loved to see that, but I'm glad you're all right Trunks. I was worried after I passed out from the pain medication your mom gave me." Goten felt Trunks hold him tight. "Trunks."

"You're going to be all right to Goten. I'm going to make sure of that," he said in a serious tone." Trunks watched as he smiled before roughly kissing his lips.

"I love you Trunks," he said before Trunks grabbed him and deepened the kiss, holding his boyfriend tight as they made out through out the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Bulma woke up alone in the morning, but she was used to that. What she wasn't used to was a gun being pointed to her head. The experience had scared her. It got her thinking about how much life is precious. She was the most vulnerable in her family, and she needed to protect herself, so she got an idea.

Getting out of bed, she got dressed, ate breakfast, and made her way outside to the gravity room. The cold air hit her instantly, and she shivered. Knocking on the door of the gravity room, she heard footsteps come to the door. Her eyes met his, and he knew what she wanted as he stood aside, letting her in.

"Are you sure Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, I want to be able to protect myself. You know I don't like when others come to my rescue."

"This is about what happened yesterday."

"Goten got shot because I couldn't move. Vegeta I was terrified and I know you've been through worse in your life but this is the second worst thing that has happened in my life."

"The first being?"

"When you sacrificed your life to save the earth from Buu."

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. "Bulma," he said softly.

"I felt something bad happening as I was on my way to you that day in my heart."

"Are you sure doing this for the right reason? You can't go into this afraid. You have to go into this without fear, without being selfish."

"Then I guess I'm not ready yet," she sighed.

"When you're ready, I'll be here to teach you," he said as she hugged him. "And I know you were scared to. I could feel it you know." She felt him hold her tight. "I love you," she said as he kissed her neck. A knock came from outside the gravity room. "Aw, it was just about to get good," she smiled at her mate.

"Hey! Are you two decent in there?" asked their daughter as the couple came out to see Bulla, Trunks, and Uub.

"What's going on?" asked Bulma.

"Sorry I'm late, did you tell them yet?" asked Goten as he came from the sky and landed next to Trunks.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" asked Vegeta with impatience in his voice.

"Uub and I are getting married," said Bulla.

"WHAT!" yelled Vegeta as Uub hid behind Bulla.

"Told you it wasn't going to go well," said Goten.

"Thanks Goten," said Bulla.

"Father, calm down," said Trunks. "You knew this was going to happen eventually."

"Vegeta, she proposed to me and I said yes because I love your daughter. I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"Aw," said Bulma, "how romantic. Congradulations you two!"

"Vegeta I know you don't want to get in the way of Bulla's happiness because you know if you do, you could lose her forever. You can't let that happen, trust me," said Goten.

"Fine. So are we going out to celebrate or what?" Vegeta asked.

Goten had been quiet the whole dinner, but he watched as the Briefs family enjoyed themselves, celebrating Bulla's engagement to Uub. He smiled, and he was happy for the couple. He saw the love, the closeness, and the respect they had for each other. There was a strong family bond here that he wished he had with his family.

He felt a warm hand holding his, and he came out of his thoughts to see Trunks smiling at him. "Goten."

"I miss my family." He was surprised he had admitted this out loud.

"We got to do something about that," Trunks said as he stood up from the table with his hand still intertwined in Goten's.

Goten smiled. "Not tonight Trunks, tonight we're celebrating your sister's engagement."

After the food was eaten, conversation, smiles, and laughter filled the table. Trunks could feel the incessant vibration of his phone, which was attached at his belt. He groaned inwardly as he looked at the number, his eyes widened, realizing whom it was. "Uh, excuse me I have to take this call," said Trunks as he got up from the table and went outside. "Chichi?"

"I want you to stop this nonsense Trunks. I know what you want from my son, and I won't let you take it from him."

"The only think I want from your son is his love. It's what I've always wanted and if you think I'm just with him to have sex with him and then dump him, you're sadly mistaken. You don't know me at all. I'm in love with your son. I would never hurt him they way you have."

"How dare you turn this back on me!" she yelled.

"Why not? It's all your doing. You're the reason he doesn't want to live at home, but you don't even know how torn up he is about hurting you. He wants nothing more to apologize to you because he still loves you; you're his mother no matter how much you cause him pain. He's a beautiful human being, half saiyan with a good heart and a free spirit. I won't let you take that away from him." He could tell he surprised Chichi and then he heard her hang up on him.

Trunks sighed as he put his phone away and looked up into the night. 'This isn't fair, but I have to find a way to help Goten reconnect with his family again. He deserves to get what he wants.' Coming out of his thoughts, Trunks felt warm arms around his waist and he found his eyes looking into the ones of his boyfriend, who was smiling at him before he roughly pressed his lips to his. Trunks couldn't help but respond to his kissing, deepening it and drawing his body up against his, causing Goten moan.

Separating their lips to breath, they still clung onto each other. "Wha—what was that for?" asked Trunks.

"For being the best boyfriend in the world," Trunks smirked at him. "What?"

"You don't flatter me very often," Trunks smiled.

"Wouldn't want to give you a big head," Goten laughed.

Trunks laughed. "I think you're enjoying flirting too much, but I still love you."

"Oh gee thanks Trunks and I still love you even though your watching me creeps me out a little."

Trunks leaned into him and when his mouth was near is ear, he whispered, "well I can't help it. You're so beautiful." He felt his boyfriend warm up on his cheeks by the comment. He kissed him on the cheek before he pulled away to face his chibi.

Goten had waken up during the middle of the night from another nightmare. To get his mind off it, he wandered around the house. He spotted a door he had never seen before. Curious, he opened the door and his eyes bugged out. "Whoa!" Before his eyes were the biggest pool and Jacuzzi he had ever seen in his life. A devious smirk came to his face.

He ran and jumped into the pool with only his boxers on. When the cold water hit his body, he felt refreshed. Swimming towards the surface, he rose up from the water to Trunks with a smirk on his face that says what are you up to?

"H—hey Trunks, you have a pool?" He smiled nervously.

"Yeah, sorry I guess I forgot to mention it."

"How could you forget to mention something this huge in this house?" He asked as he swam over to meet Trunks.

"Well, all my attention has been on you lately."

"Oh no, don't you try and butter me up Mr. Briefs." Goten smiled.

Trunks took off his clothes and jumped right into the water, splashing Goten in the process. When Trunks came to the surface, he saw a pout on his boyfriend's face, which he thought looked cute on him. "Aw don't be like that chibi," he said as his arms went around his waist, pulling the raven-haired man to his body, "you know I'm sorry."

Goten could practically feel the smirk of his boyfriend resting on his neck. "You are not sorry Trunks," Goten laughed. "I can read you not even looking at you."

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking about now?"

"Sex. You're easy," he smiled.

"True on both accounts. I used to be easy, and it wasn't because I wanted sex. I was just trying to feel something. I was using women, and they didn't care."

"And it bothers you."

"Yes. And with you I all ready feel something. I don't have to have sex with you to feel something," he smirked as he grinded against Goten, "it's just an added bonus."

Goten groaned. "Trunks, in the pool, really?" he said as Trunks kissed down his neck while caressing his skin.

"No, wherever you want to do it is fine with me," he said as he pulled away from his boyfriend, swimming away.

A strange coldness wrapped around him and an insatiable longing for Trunks filled him. It's true he was scared to take the next step with Trunks, but he couldn't imagine giving himself to anyone else. He smiled as he turned around to see Trunks at the diving board. 'He's not even pressuring me, and I know how bad he wants me in that way,' he blushed.

"Hey Goten! Watch me dive," said Trunks.

Goten watched as Trunks executed the perfect dive. His form was perfect. He blushed just thinking about what he said. 'What, is this guy good at everything?'

"You'll just have to wait and see chibi," he smiled.

"Show off!"

"I know. I can't help it sometimes."

"Sometimes I think you like to rub it in my face."

"Rubbing. Hm?" he smirked dangerously as Goten blushed profusely. "You're so cute chibi. I mean I know some places I would love to rub you on." He smiled.

"You're a real charmer Trunks Briefs." He kissed him briefly on the lips.


	22. Chapter 22

It was the end of the day as Goten closed the pet shop. When he turned to leave, he was surprised to see his mother waiting for him. "Mom, I—

"We need talk Goten."

Walking out of the mall, Goten walked with his mother to her car. The silence was killing him but he waited for her to speak.

"Can't you see you're breaking my heart?" she said.

"I'm sorry about hurting your feelings the other day, but I was mad at you for trying to control my life. And you're breaking my heart to. The person who raised me, the person who loved me can't accept that I can be happy with a man. You'd have me marry a woman, give you grandkids, and I would remain miserable for the rest of my life. The only thing that matters is that you'd be happy."

"And you think Trunks can make you happy?"

"He made me happy the first time I saw his mother holding him up against the glass to see me in intensive care. He doesn't have to be my boyfriend to make me happy, but I love him. I love him more than you'll ever know."

"You'll wake one day and see that you regretted your choice to be with him."

"No! You're wrong mother, but I always regretted staying home with you for as long as I did. Maybe I would have been ok."

"What are you talking about?"

He rolled up his sleeves to show her the cutting wounds on his pale arms, and her eyes widened. "Y—you wouldn't even here me. You just assumed I wanted the things you wanted in life but every time you chose my life, I died a little inside. I just wanted the pain to stop, and I couldn't kill myself because there are still people on this earth who love me the way I am. I suffered in silence because I knew there was no way I could get through to you. I guess things haven't changed so much." The tears rolling down his face he didn't attempt to wipe away. "I love you. I'll always love you, but I CAN'T, I WON"T live the life you want for me. Maybe someday you'll realize that the only thing you really wanted was for your children to be happy."

Goten took off into the night and couldn't bear to look back. In a way he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders and in another way the pain from the past still lingered. It was late when Goten got home. The lights were off in all the rooms accept for the bedroom. Opening the door he saw Trunks waiting for him in bed with a concerned look on his face.

"Chibi," he said softly as Goten burst into tears as he came onto the bed and into his boyfriend's arms, burying his face in his chest. His arms went around Goten, holding him tight. He started to rub his back to calm and kissed him on the forehead, tenderly. "All I ever wanted was to make you happy, to take away your pain. You just have to let me know how, and I'll doing anything."

Goten had calmed down and was left with a smile on his face, nuzzling the bare skin of his boyfriend's chest. "You're so warm Trunks," he said holding onto him. "Always being here for me makes me happy Trunks. Having someone who loves me that I can always come home to makes me happy. You're doing more than I could ever hope for." Goten moved his head from his chest and pressed his lips softly against Trunks' as he lied back down on him. "I love you Trunks." He sighed as he closed his eyes.

Trunks could feel his happiness but new something had to be done but for now he would hold his chibi while he slept, protecting him like he had always done.


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you think about getting our own Christmas tree?" asked Trunks a he adjusted his tie and turned to look at his boyfriend, who was still lying in bed.

Goten sat up and smiled at him. "You mean like having our own Christmas, like the two of us?"

"Yeah, I mean we would have to stop by our families' places first but that's what I'm suggesting."

"Sounds like a dream come true. You want to pick out the tree together tonight?"

"I'd love to," Trunks smiled. "Meet me at my office around six."

"It's a date."

Trunks paused, thinking about something. "This is going to sound like a weird question but did we ever go out on a date?"

Goten laughed. "No, I don't think we have. It just all happened so fast to me."

"Yeah we said we love each other and then I asked you to move in with me."

"Any regrets?"

"Not a single one," Trunks smiled at him, but it turned into an evil smile as he jumped on the bed and started chasing Goten around the bedroom. When he finally caught him, Trunks heard nothing but giggles from Goten and smiled. "I caught you."

"Oh yeah?" he said breathing heavily from running, "What are you going to do with me?" He saw Trunks on top of him, straddling him. His blue eyes filled with love and lust for him and smirked.

"What do you want me to do with you?" he asked as Goten blushed and then frowned.

"What, what is it chibi?"

"You're going to be late for work." He smiled as Trunks groaned.

"Damn it." He quickly kissed Goten on the lips as he followed Trunks outside.

"Wait Trunks!"

Trunks turned to see Goten had something packed for him and handed it to him. "What this?" he asked.

"I uh," he blushed, "I made a lunch for you."

"Thanks chibi, it's so sweet of you to do this," he said as he caressed his cheek and sighed. "Damn it I don't want to leave." He kissed him on the cheek and then on the lips.

Their arms went around each other as their kisses became more heated, but Goten forced them apart. "It's time to go Trunks. I'll see you at Capsule later."

Trunks smiled at him and then took off into the sky. Goten watched him until he became a dot in the sky. He was about to go back into the house when someone called his name. He turned to see his brother, Videl, and his niece smiling at him.

"How much of that did you see?" Goten asked.

"All of it and it was very sweet you made Trunks lunch," said Videl as Goten blushed.

"Videl, you're embarrassing him," said Gohan. "Anyway we're going off to Hercule's to see the progress of the house being decorated for the Christmas party."

"Come with us uncle Goten."

"Sure, I have the day off today. Let me just get dressed."

They all got into Gohan's car and took off towards the city. Goten looked out the window and found himself smiling. Pan noticed this. "Uncle Goten you look happy."

"Wow! The place looks great grandpa," said Pan.

"Yeah well it was a whole lot of work but it finally came together."

"None of it he actually did," Goten muttered under his breath as Videl laughed.

"What was that?" asked Hercule.

"Nothing Hercule, he was just saying how nice it turned out," said Gohan.

"Oh! Well thanks Goten."

Hercule talked more about the decorations with Videl and Pan while Gohan smiled until he faced his brother. "Goten, everything ok?"

"I talked to mom again."

"I guess that explains why she's been kind of depressed. Goten what did you say to her?"

"I have a right to stand up for myself Gohan or else she'll walk all over me. I let her know just how much she hurt me."

"What did you do?"

"You raised me Gohan, but I don't know if you're ready to know."

"Ok, now you're scaring me Goten."

Goten pulled up the sleeves covering his arms and watched as his brother's eyes widened. He waited for Gohan to say something but the shock on his face was something he had never seen before. It scared him.

"Gohan." Goten was surprised when his brother hugged him tight. He felt his brother's tears on his shirt, and it broke his heart. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he let go of his little brother.

"For a while I didn't tell anyone. Mom, Dad, and Trunks know now. As for the reason well I didn't think anyone would understand. I was ashamed I was doing it because for a while I was addicted to it but eventually I stopped."

"How did you stop?"

"I looked in the mirror one day, and I saw myself holding the knife in my hands. I never used to look in the mirror when I cut myself, but I did this time. I just couldn't believe it was me doing this to myself, so I stopped."

"This didn't have to happen at all Goten. If you would have come to me and told me how much mom was upsetting you, I would have stood up for you. You're my brother, and I care about you."

"I know, but I didn't want you to be sticking up for me all my life. I needed to deal with this on my own."

"As much as this pains me to say, I think you need to stay away from her for a while."

"I know Gohan," he sighs, "maybe you could tell her I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to do. Tell her I don't do that anymore and that I'm happy now."

"I will, and I know you're happy. I just never imagined it would be with Trunks, but I guess I should have known since you two were so close as kids and even into adulthood."

"Yeah," he smiled, "a lot of great times together and a lot more in the future."

"So, are you still coming by for Christmas?"

"Yes, we also have to go and see Trunks' family to. It's going to be a busy Christmas."

Gohan and Goten smiled as they caught up to their family.

Goten made his way inside Capsule Corporation and up the elevator to Trunks' office. When he got off the elevator, he walked down the hall to see Trunks locking his office door and when he turned around, he smiled at Goten, making Goten's insides nervous.

"Hey chibi."

Goten blushed. "Really Trunks, you want to embarrass me in public?" He felt Trunks take his hand in his.

"No, I just love you and I want to express how I feel about you."

Goten had had surprises in life but no one surprised him as much as Trunks did. "I—I don't even know what to say to that accept that you surprise me," he smiled at him.

"It better be in a good way."

"It is Trunks," he said as he kissed him on the cheek, making the President blush.

Down the elevator, out the door, and flying home with a Christmas tree, they were glad to finally be home with the Christmas tree up by the window. Relaxing on the couch, they held each other in the quietness of the atmosphere.

"How was your day?" asked Trunks.

"Well I told Gohan about my cutting."

"How did he take it?"

"He didn't yell."

"I guess that's a good thing."

"Yeah, I think he was just hurt he couldn't help me through that difficult time."

"Understandable, he's your brother. He wants to protect you from the bad in this world and the fact that he couldn't this time really eats at him."

"I told him he didn't have to worry anymore because I'm happy."

"Really?" he smirked. "Anyone I know?"

Goten smiled. "No, I don't think so."

Before the two knew it, they were wrestling around the floor like when they were kids until Goten ended up flat on his back with Trunks being the victor.

"You are something else Trunks," Goten said as he laughed.

"How so?"

"You love when I say nice things about you."

"Who doesn't?"

"It's not just that. It's not just about giving you a big ego and don't even think about turning that into something dirty."

"You're right Goten. It's just about feeding my ego. I just feel good about myself. I've never had a lot of good things in my life but when you came along, I felt complete, happy. And don't even deny that I do make you happy to."

"Oh you do Trunks. You've always made me feel safe and loved for who I am."

"I love you Goten."

"I love you to Trunks."

They kissed each other passionately on the floor when there came a knock to the door. "Crap! It's been a long day. Who could that be?" he asked as he got off of Goten to answer the door.

Goten got off the floor and came over to the door to see whom their guest was and then he heard the surprise in Trunks' voice. "Valese, what are you doing here?"

" I need to talk to Goten."

"Goten?" said Trunks.

"Fine," said Goten. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I—I wanted to apologize to you. I'm sorry I hurt you Goten, but you need to know why I cheated on you."

"I all ready know the reason Valese. I wouldn't sleep with you, so you found someone else who would."

"I didn't know what else to do Goten. It's like the mere though of having sex with me, frightened you or something. I couldn't wait forever. I had needs to."

"So you came over here to argue with me?"

"No," she looked to Trunks, "I came to see how you were doing." She smiled. "By the looks of it you're doing well. I'm happy for you two."

"Why don't I believe her?" asked Trunks suspiciously.

"Valese."

"Ok, ok. Your mom called me and—

"I can't believe she would do this. What did she think was going to happen? Did she think by you apologizing that we would magically get back together?"

She laughed nervously. "Something along those lines," she said. "And I can see that it's not going to work. I'm sorry."

The door closed behind her retreating figure, and Trunks turned around to see his boyfriend fuming. Rarely did Goten ever get mad but when he did, it wasn't wise to cross him. Trunks walked slowly towards him and when he got close enough, he saw the tears running down his face.

"G—Goten."

"Sh—she just couldn't stop herself from ruining my life. I—I don't deserve this. I was a good son, and it still wasn't good enough for her. She couldn't acknowledge me as my own person. I—I can't take this anymore."

Trunks' eyes widened. "Don't do anything Goten. I love you. Together we can get through anything."

Goten smiled at him. "I love you to Trunks, but things will never change between my mother and I. She'll always be around reminding me that I'm throwing my life away." He laughed. "You know I don't even think she loves me and maybe that's because she never wanted me in the first place."

A panic swept over Trunks and hurt came along with it. Putting that aside, he managed to get close enough to take his hand in his. "You listen to me Goten," he said as Goten looked at him. "I don't think that's true, but you need to know that I've always wanted you. You're a wonderful person with good heart and amazing spirit. You've made me a better person than I ever thought possible. You're not only my best friend but someone I love so much."

Trunks felt Goten's arms around him, holding him tight. A smile was on his face. "You've always been there for me Trunks, and you've been the best boyfriend and best friend I could ever ask for." He moved his face-to-face Trunks' as he leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. When he pulled away, he smiled sadly. "It's just not enough anymore." He stepped back from Trunks and walked out the door with Trunks following him.

"Goten! What are you doing?" Trunks asked in a panic and before Trunks knew it, Goten had blown himself up with his own ki blast. "NO!"


	24. Chapter 24

Goten woke up abruptly in a bed that was not his own, a room he didn't recognize, and a little woman with pink hair wearing a witches' hat, staring at him in worry. Once he wondered why she looked that way, he felt his arms bounded to the bed. Panic set in as he struggled to get free. Wondering why he couldn't, he looked to the woman for answers.

"Wh—where am I Baba?"

"A hospital."

"Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" she asked as he shook his head no. "You tried to kill yourself."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I found you unconscious in a storm with blood leaking from your arms. I got here as fast as I could with you in my arms."

Goten rested his head back on the bed and sighed. "What day is it Baba?"

"New Years Day. I found you on Christmas Eve in Hong Kong."

"I was in a coma," she nodded at him.

"Goten," she walked over to his bedside with a serious look on her face, "right now your friends and family think you're with me, helping me at my new shop in Hong Kong. They don't know what you tried to do to yourself on Christmas Eve."

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

"Honestly I don't know the whole truth. All I know is that you tried to commit suicide. Also, there is something else."

"What is it?"

"I actually do own a shop in Hong Kong and live above the store, but that's not what I wanted to say." She sighed as she looked at the raven-haired man. "You're far from ready to go back home. You need to remember what led up to trying to end your life, heal from that experience, and then you can go back home a well man. Of course it is up to you Goten."

"It doesn't sound that way, but you're right. I'm not ready to go back home and face everyone, but—

"What is it Goten?"

"What if I decide I never want to go home?"

"I'd hope it would be for all the right reasons and not just to escape your problems. If it's for all the right reasons, then I will gladly change your identity so no one can find you, and then you could live a happy life with a fresh start. Of course you wouldn't know you were ever Son Goten." She looked to him to see how lost he really looked. "What happened Goten? Why did you try to kill yourself?"

A nurse interrupted their conversation. "I see you're awake."

"Yeah, and ready to get out of here," he smiled.

"Not quiet yet Mr. Son you need to be evaluated before you are released. If we find you are stable, we will release you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," he said to the nurse as the door closed behind them.

"So?" Goten smiled at Baba. "What's your home like?"

"Well it's in the city and you'll be working in my store. I won't have you lazing around, and I will be there to help you if you need to talk."

"Thanks Baba, I won't let you down or myself for that matter."


	25. Chapter 25

A week later Goten was cleaning up Baba's store, sweeping the remaining dust into a pan and then into a trashcan. His eyes looked up from his work to see Baba come through the front door.

"Hey Baba," he said as he observed her closely. He could tell something was up with her. "What's going on?"

"There's something we have to talk about." She looked around the store to see the store was empty. "Close up early and meet me upstairs."

"Yes ma'am."

Coming upstairs from completing his work, he saw Baba preparing tea in the kitchen. "That bad, huh?" he asked.

"Not necessarily," she said as she settled the tea on the table and handed a cup to Goten.

"Thanks, so what do you want to tell me?"

"Well, I haven't completely been honest with you. I let one person know what happened to you Goten. They promised not to tell anyone, but they are coming by tonight to check in on you."

"What! Baba, I—

"I promise it's the best person possible to tell. You know you can count on this person to be there for you no matter what. Plus you're going to need help in understanding why you tried to commit suicide."

He sighed. "Ok, fine you're right."

"Well, change and get dressed. We're meeting this person at Lamplight in an hour."

Goten was nervous as he shed his clothes and jumped into the shower. The warm water on his tense muscles wasn't enough to relax him. He had butterflies flapping their wings in his stomach. 'I wonder who she told. She definitely didn't tell my mother. There's no way she would understand,' he sighed, 'heck I don't think I understand it. How did I become so weak as to try and end my life? I'm half-saiyan for kami sake. You think that part of me would have kicked in and fought for my life, but I am human to.'

Finishing up in the shower, he got out, dried off, and changed into fresh clothes he had left out for himself. Coming out of his room, he saw Baba watching TV and he sat beside her on the couch.

"You can't tell me who it is we're meeting."

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you now would it."

"Is it my dad?"

"No, he hasn't come back since he left with Shenron to train."

"Big surprise," he retorted.

"I know there's nothing I can say to make you feel better about it."

"Good, because I don't want to talk about him."

They were walking down the block and the restaurant came into sight. They came in and the waiter led them to a table where a person covered by the hood of their coat was waiting for them. As they got closer and closer, Goten could feel his heart racing an unusual speed than what he was used to.

When they sat in the booth with the person, Baba looked to Goten, who looked nervous. "It's all right Goten, trust me," she said as the person removed their hood.

"Hello Goten."

"Trunks," said Goten.

"I thought who better to tell than your best friend," said Baba. "You two have always been so close. I thought he would be the perfect person to help you Goten."

"We don't have to talk here Goten, but we need to talk about this." He smiled. "For now, lets eat I'm starving."

Goten smiled at him. "Sounds good to me Trunks." Inside he felt nervous. 'She just had to pick the one person I have feel—He was interrupted from his thoughts by his best friend's hand on his shoulder.

"You know you were never so much occupied with thinking," said Trunks. "You really are changing," he sighed. "I guess this is what I get for being selfish and not coming to see you for a year."

"No, I don't blame you. I was going through a lot since dad decided to leave and train. Valese and I broke up, and mom—

"Wait, Valese and you broke up. What happened?"

"I caught her in bed with another guy, and mom's been telling me I don't have good taste in women. So she has elected herself to find me a woman to marry and give her grandchildren."

"Goten," he took his hand tenderly in his and Goten could feel his heart racing, "I'm so sorry."

Baba could sense something between the two boys, and she knew she had made the right choice in telling Trunks about what happened to Goten.

Trunks felt Goten's hand tighten around his, and Trunks grew concerned right away. "Goten, what are you not telling me that Baba's failed to mention?"

The food came, and Goten let go of his hand. His appetite was back to normal, and that was a good sign to Baba. She could tell Trunks was still unsettled. 'Trunks, calm down.'

'I can't believe he would do such a thing.'

'He's your best friend. He needs you right now.'

'I'm going to be there for him Baba. I promised him that when we were kids I always would be there.'

'Good.'

'Baba, do you sense what he's not telling me?'

'No, even if I could, it's his secret to tell when he's ready. A mind should be private.'

'Not if he plans to hurt himself again.'

"Hey!" said Goten to get Trunks and Baba's attention. "I can hear you. You know it's rude to talk about people when they're sitting right in front of you."

"Well it's rude to also listen in on people's conversations to, right Goten?" Trunks smiled.

Goten rolled his eyes. "Whatever Trunks, you're paying for this meal," he said as he sat back against the booth.

Trunks laughed. "Yeah I know. Anything to take care of you."

"Trunks," he said in a serious tone. "Thanks for coming."

"You're my best friend Goten. I'd go anywhere for you. You've always been there for me. It's time for me to be there for you."

'I want you to know that I love you,' Goten thought. "Thanks Trunks."

Trunks followed Goten and Baba into her store. She locked the door and put up the closed sign as she turned to the two men in front of her. One was lost and the other needed something meaningful in his life. She smiled. 'They can help each other.'

"Goten I'm afraid you'll have to share your room with Trunks," said Baba.

"Sure no problem Baba. Trunks and I used to sleep together all the time." He blushed, realizing what he had just said. "Uh heh I mean slept in the same bed together as kids."

"Sure," Trunks smirked, "that's what you meant."

"Shut up Trunks," said Goten. "You know what I meant."

"There's a difference between what you meant and what you want Goten."

Goten's heart began to pound, and his eyes widened. 'No! He couldn't possibly know that I—

"Goten," said Trunks as Goten came out of his head.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you want?"

"It's not what I want. It's what you want."

"I don't know what you're talking about Trunks," he said as he headed upstairs into Baba's apartment. He heard Trunks coming up behind him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Goten. Why don't you just tell me?"

He turned to face Trunks, whose face wore a soft expression. It surprised him just like in his dream. "I can't. It's no that simple Trunks. I have things in my life I have to deal with. It's best to keep things the way they are."

"And what if I want things to change? What if change is just what you need to be happy in your life?"

"They can't. Change will only cause my mother to hate me even more than she all ready does."

"Is that the reason you tried to end your life? Your mother not accepting the one person you want to be with?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Trunks," he said as he made his way into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He thought that would be the end of the conversation for tonight but was thrown off by Trunks slamming open the door. "Trunks."

"You don't get to decide when we're done talking, and you don't decide to be unhappy for the rest of your life Goten. I won't let that happen. You mean too much to me for me to stand back and let you ruin your life. It's finally time for you to be happy. You shouldn't care what other people think. Be selfish for once in your life Goten!"

Goten was blown away by his best friend, who spoke so passionately about being happy, so he wondered something. "Are you happy Trunks?"

"Not unless you're with me."

"That's not a good answer Trunks."

"It's good enough for me," Trunks smiled.

Goten sighed and shook his head. "Trunks I—He was interrupted by Trunks' warm fingertips on his face and then his warm lips on his. When he pulled away, he smiled at the dazed look on his friend's face.

"I love you to Goten. I always have, and I always will no matter what happens in life. I know we make each other happy, and I know I can help you with what you're going through. I'm your best friend right now Goten, but we can be so much more."

The silence filled the dark room, as Goten lied awake in the bed he was sharing with his best friend who was asleep. Trunks' words were running through his mind, and he couldn't stop thinking about. 'Why can't I just let go and be happy? I mean I should be happy. He loves me back but why isn't that enough?' An image of his mother passed through him, and he sighed. A feeling of rejection filled him. 'My mother would never accept it, but we're all ready drifting apart.'

He didn't realize a tear had run down his face until a warm hand brushed it away. He turned to see Trunks' concerned expression through the darkness of the room. "Trunks."

"You think too loudly chibi," he smiled sadly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your sleeping."

"I wasn't really sleeping. How can I when you're in so much turmoil about your mom?"

"I've been butting heads with her ever since I can remember Trunks, and I think I'm really losing her this time."

"You've done nothing wrong Goten. If she can't accept your life choices, then you need to separate yourself from her until she comes around."

"Trunks what if she never comes around," he said, his eyes full of worry.

Goten felt Trunks' arms around him, holding him close to his body. His lips were up against Goten's ears. "Then you know there will always be people in your life who love you for who you really are."

He felt Trunks' warm breath on his ear and shivered as he felt Trunks' excitement pressed against him. The feeling was new to Goten, but it was a pleasant feeling to be wanted by someone who loved him. He turned quickly to face his best friend and didn't waste any time thinking as he kissed Trunks passionately on the lips while his arms went around him, pressing their bodies together, causing both of them to moan.

When Trunks kissed back, he felt the prince's tongue trace the inside of his mouth very thoroughly and hungrily. It made Goten feel a little bit dizzy but happy. He had never in his life wanted to hold onto someone so much. He never wanted to let Trunks go because then he had to think about things he didn't want to think about.

Trunks separated their lips, so they could breathe. "Goten," he smiled, "you surprise me." He took the raven-haired man's hand in his.

"I love you so much Trunks," he said as happy tears ran down his face.

"I love you to Goten," he said as he kissed his forehead, "and we'll get through this together."

"I know." He squeezed Trunks' hand. He saw as Trunks' gaze went to the scars on his pale arms.

"Promise me you'll never hurt yourself again." His tone was serious, but he cared about what happened to Goten.

"I promise Trunks," he smiled but felt there was something else on his mind. "What is it Trunks?" What are you thinking?"

Trunks smirked. "I'm thinking of buying a nice apartment in Hong Kong where we can live together. Baba's place is nice and everything, but we need our privacy."

"I don't know Trunks. Isn't that moving too fast?"

"For me it feels right. Like we were meant to be together forever in our own place."


	26. Chapter 26

The morning shows itself through the bathroom window where Goten was showering. While the warm water washed away the soap from his body, he couldn't help but wonder about his family. Leaning his head into the shower nozzle, he sighed. 'They think I'm here to help Baba out with her shop but if they knew the real reason—He shook his head. 'They'd be so disappointed in me. I'm not even sure they would understand.'

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Yes," he said as he sensed a familiar presence come in. He knew it was Trunks, and his heart was pounding.

"I have to go into Capsule today, but I'll be back tonight."

"I'll be ok Trunks. You worry too much," he said as he shut off the water and grabbed the towel hanging from the shower curtain, wrapped it around his waist, and came out of the shower.

Trunks smiled. "Still shy I see." He crossed his arms.

Goten blushed. "Yeah whatever at least I don't look like Vegeta. How is your family anyway?"

"Well my sister is dating Uub and my parents are too hot and heavy for each other. I've been thinking about moving out for a while now and now I have a reason to." Trunks smiled.

"Where does your family think you are?"

"They think I'm doing some business in Hong Kong."

"I don't like lying to my family, but—

"When you're ready to tell friends and family about what's going on with you, my family and those who love you will understand."

"I hope so. Oh you should probably get going." He felt Trunks' warm hand on his bare shoulder.

Trunks frowned and then smiled as he softly pressed his lips against his. He pulled back and then went in again with a rough kiss to Goten's lips, which the younger man eagerly responded to with his arms now around Trunks' neck. Goten felt Trunks' arms around his waist, pressing their bodies together.

They both pulled away for air, smiling at each other. Trunks sighed. "Now I really have to go." He let go of his boyfriend. "I'll see you later chibi."

"See you later Trunks."

Dressed and ready to work, Goten made his way downstairs to see Baba chatting with a customer. Making his way to front desk, he looked outside to see the hustle and bustle of the city. He didn't even understand how Trunks could live in the city. It felt so congested to him.

Suddenly he spotted a couple walking by that looked familiar to him. His eyes widened, realizing it was his brother and Videl. He quickly ducked behind the counter, so he couldn't be spotted. When he was sure they hadn't seen him and were gone, he sighed as he popped his head out from under the counter to come face to face with his brother and Videl.

"Hey Goten! Long time no see," said Videl.

"Yeah little bro. How have you been? You know how mom worries."

He frowned. "Did she tell you about the fight we had before I left for Hong Kong?"

"Every time I bring it up, she doesn't want to talk about it. I was hoping you could tell me what you two were fighting about."

"Hey mom," said Trunks," sorry I'm late. I—

"You're in love," said Bulma.

"Wait, I walk through the door, late for my duties as President of Capsule Corporation, and you're interested in my love life?"

"There's more to life than work son. You should know that, so who is the lucky person?"

"Mom, there's no one and I have to get to work now. I'll talk to you later," he said as he walked down the hall to his office.

When Trunks took his break in the middle of the day, he spotted his mother waiting for him at the exit. They walked in silence in the busy city until his mother decided to say something. "Why won't you tell me who this person is you're so crazy about?"

"How do you even know I'm seeing somebody?"

"You look happier than I've seen you in a while and more relaxed. It can only be one thing."

"Fine mom, what if I am? It's just we're not ready to tell anyone yet, so you can't say anything to anyone mom. I mean it."

"It sounds serious between the two of you," she smiled. "Well I'm happy for you and I promise not to say anything."

"Thanks mom," he smiled.

Trunks made the tiring flight back to Hong Kong after work. All the while he was thinking about everything that had happened in a short while. 'I can't believe it. I feel like I should be waking any moment from a dream,' he smiled, 'but no it's real.' He couldn't help but sense a difficult road ahead for Goten. He couldn't imagine telling his family something so painful.

Landing behind a deserted alley next to Baba's shop, he walked around to the front and walked into the shop. The shop was empty downstairs and the closed sigh was up. 'Weird, I didn't even notice how late it was,' he said as he made his way upstairs. Opening the door, the first thing he saw was Goten asleep on the couch while the TV was still on.

Smiling at the sight, he came over to the sleeping half-saiyan, kissed him tenderly on the forehead, and picked him up in his arms, taking him to the bedroom. Lying him down carefully, he covered him, made his way back into the living room, turned off the TV, and was about to head off to the room to sleep beside his boyfriend, when he sensed a familiar presence watching him.

'Who would care or know that I'm here?' Before he could get a lock on the ki, his cell phone rang. Looking down at the number, he was hesitant to pick, but he was curious about what they wanted. "Hello Chichi."

"Trunks, Goten won't answer my calls. I need you to find him, talk to him, and tell him to come home."

"You know where he is Chichi. You can talk to him. He's not ready to come home yet."

"His family misses him Trunks. I know I can't take back what I said to him, which caused him to take the first opportunity to get away from me, but he needs to come home."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow Chichi. Bye." He turned to the window. "Father."

Nightmares plagued Goten through the night, and he found it hard to sleep. Just as he opened the door, he heard two familiar voices talking in the living room. Curious, he closed the door some but left a crack in the door to listen.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Trunks?" asked Vegeta.

"I love you," Trunks smiled.

"Very funny son. You know what I'm talking about."

"Father," he swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at him, "I love him."

Goten's eyes widened from behind the door. 'Oh no Vegeta's going to kill Trunks.' He found he couldn't move, waiting for Vegeta to respond.

"I know Trunks."

"Wait a minute, you knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to tell me Trunks. Your mother and I have—

"Wait, mom knows to?"

"We're your parents Trunks. We're not stupid."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Your sister and that—

"Her boyfriend dad. Uub's her boyfriend. So, why are you here in the first place dad? I know it can't be just to hear me say I'm in love with my best friend."

"You don't need to worry son. I'm not here to break you to up or say it's wrong for you two to be together. Your mother, sister, and I approve."

Goten was happy for Trunks, but he knew if he told his family, full acceptance wasn't what he was going to get.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You're aware your companion tried to kill himself."

"I know."

"On planet Vegeta any saiyan who ended his or her own life was considered a coward. Their family was shamed."

"Well dad we're not on your planet. We're on earth and while some may consider suicide a cowardice way to go, he was in pain, he didn't see any way out but the point is he's still here. He wants to be here, and I'm ready to stand by him through anything."

"I understand son, and I'm sure he knows how lucky he is to have you."

Trunks and Goten were surprised by what he said, but they both smiled. "Thanks dad and since when have you gotten all sentimental on me?"

"I don't know son. Time I guess changes who we become."

"Any regrets?"

"No," he said as he made his way to the door. "Come and visit more often. Your mother misses you."

"Sure thing dad," he smiled and ten closed the door behind him. Turning towards the bedroom, he smirked. "You here all that Goten?" he said as Goten came out of the room.

"How did you know I was—?"

"Just a feeling I guess," he said as he walked over to him, took him by the waist, and kissed him on the cheek. He then noticed the state he was in. "Nightmares." Goten nodded.

"I was just about to go to the kitchen to get a snack when you and your dad were talking, and it sounds like something good came out of this. I'm happy for you Trunks."


	27. Chapter 27

"Gohan and Videl came to see me a few hours before you came back," said Goten as they were flying to Trunks' parents place in the morning.

"Really, how did it go?"

"I didn't tell them anything, but Gohan did want to know what the fight was about between me and my mom."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. I don't remember Trunks. I must have blocked it out because I keep trying to think about what it was about, and my mind won't let me."

Trunks thought about the call he got last night from Chichi. 'I can't keep that from him. He needs to know.'

"Your mom called me yesterday while you were asleep."

Goten stopped in his track, which caused Trunks to do the same. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"I wanted you to have a good night's sleep. You didn't look so good yesterday."

Goten smiled. "Always looking out for me aren't you Trunks?"

"Always," he smiled as he took his hand in his.

"So, what did she say?"

"She wanted me to convince you to come home. I told her you'd come home when you're ready. She then used the family card to guilt me into doing it, which didn't work. She said she couldn't take back what you two argued about."

"I'm sorry Trunks. She likes to use any kind of manipulation to get people to do what she wants. It used to work on me and at the time I didn't even know I was being manipulated." He sighed. "I do miss my family, but I can't go back there. I can never go back home." He felt the tears coming as Trunks held him close, floating in the sky.

"Home is wherever you're heart is Goten."

"Then I'm right where my home is now," he sniffed as he held Trunks tighter.

"I love you Goten."

"I love you to Trunks."

They let go a little of each other but just enough to see each other's face and smiled. Then they slowly leaned into each other and kissed softly, looked at each other again before they attacked each other's lips, their hands groping any part of the body they could get their hands on.

"K—kami Goten," he smiled.

"I know that was—

"Hot."

"I was going to say amazing, but that works to."

"Well we'd better get going."

"Yeah," Goten smiled, "but something tells me that—

"I'd rather stay here and make love to you in the sky. Well you certainly read my mind chibi." He smirked as Goten blushed.

"You know that's not what I was going to say Trunks."

"I know. It's just funny to see the look on your face," he laughed.

"Well, you're still the mean 8 year old kid you've always been."

"Yeah, well you're still the sweet, innocent, fun 7 year old kid you've always been." They both burst out laughing.

"Lets get going Trunks. I'm sure your parents are wondering what's taking us."

Trunks and Goten walked through the door of the Briefs home and into the living room to see an interesting sight. Everyone was in the room together watching TV. The couple was surprised. Usually each person was spread out amongst the house doing his or her own thing.

Bulma looked up from the TV to see her son and Goten holding hands. She smiled as she got up, came over to the two, and hugged them. "Glad to see you two could make it."

"Sorry Bulma," said Goten.

"Don't be sorry sweetie I'm sure it's all Trunks' fault." She smiled.

"Gee thanks mother," said Trunks.

"I'm just so happy you two are together," said Bulma as she looked at Goten. "I just wonder what your family will think."

"Well I know what my mom will think."

"Your mom is scary," said Bulla.

"Bulla!" said Bulma as Vegeta smirked.

"What! It's not like I would say it to her face mom."

Goten smiled. "It's ok Bulla"

"See, it's ok," said Bulla as Trunks laughed.

"Anyway, I hear you've been working for Baba in Hong Kong," said Bulma.

"Yeah, she's surprisingly great to work for."

"That's great and well your mother's been calling me, asking about you. She thinks I would know more about what's going on in your life."

Goten could feel a headache coming, and he sighed. "I'm sorry Bulma. My mom can be a bit intense and nosy. Kami I didn't mean for this to happen. I just need my distance from her." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's all right. I just wanted to let you know." Her face was soft with no trace of frustration. "Goten, are you ok?"

"He and Chichi had a fight before he left for Hong Kong," said Trunks.

"Oh Goten I'm sorry," said Bulma. "You want me to get one of the robots to whip you up something in the kitchen." Goten's stomach rumbled. She smiled. "I think I know the answer to that," she said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Thanks mom," said Trunks as he sat down on the loveseat next to the couch. Goten joined him on the loveseat.

As they watched the TV, Goten felt Trunks' hand slide into his and warmth spread throughout his body. He smiled as their fingers folded over and held onto each other. 'I wonder if sex feels anything like what I'm feeling now.'

'Imagine this feeling but ten times more intense.'

'Trunks.'

'I should have figured you were a virgin, but I haven't been in your life for a while. I shouldn't just assume because I've all ready had sex that you have to.'

'I wonder if I'll be any good.'

'If our hand holding and kissing is any indication, I'd say you'd be great. It's ok to be nervous chibi. I was my first time. Of course my first time wasn't that great. I just want to make sure your first time will be great.'

'What about all the other times after your first time?'

'No one can compare to what we have together. We love each other.'


	28. Chapter 28

Trunks had just come out of a meeting early in the morning, his mind on nothing but his boyfriend. It was a miracle he even made it through the meeting successfully when he was trying to figure out a way to make his boyfriend happy again. The wheels were definitely turning in his head when he was broken out of his thoughts by a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Trunks, I never thought I'd say this but you're thinking too much son."

"I—It's just that Goten doesn't go out much. He talks to his family on the phone. I don't know what to do accept take him out of his comfortable environment. Bring him back home to face his problems, not runaway from them."

"It's a good idea Trunks, but he won't like you for it. He still seems fragile."

"What are you doing here anyway Dad?" Vegeta could tell Trunks wanted to get his mind off of what was going on.

"I thought you would have sensed your mother's presence here."

Trunks smiled. "I guess she misses this place more than she realizes."

"No," he smirked, "she likes to come around to make sure her company is still above water."

"Ha, ha very funny father."

"Well, it looks like everything is doing fine here," said Bulma as she walked over to her mate and son.

"You've got to be kidding me mom. You don't really come here to make sure I'm not running this company into the ground."

She laughed. "No, of course not sweetie. A lot of big things happened to me when I was running this company. I like to come by and remember as well as remember my father."

"I miss him to mom," Trunks smiled. He then sensed two familiar presences in the building.

Bulma and Vegeta followed Trunks downstairs to see Baba and a freshly dressed Goten with his bags.

"What's going on? Not that I'm not glad to see you out of Baba's apartment," said Trunks.

"Well I figured sitting around and avoiding my life wasn't going to help me move forward so I packed my things and decided to leave Hong Kong. I appreciate Baba," he looked at her, "for everything's she's done for me but its time to move on. Especially since I have you in a new way I never thought possible. It's time for us to start our new life together, and I want to be better and happy for myself and you because I love you so much and you've always been there for me."

"And I thought I had a way with words," Trunks smiled, walked over to him, and hugged him. "I'm proud of you chibi. I always have been."

"Thanks Trunks."

"I love you so much."

"I know that all ready," he smiled as they came face to face again. "So, where do we start our new life together?"

"Glad you asked," Trunks said as he took out a Capsule. "Now this is a Capsule home. I've been working on it for a while. It's finally done, and we can live together. You just have to choose the location."

Goten let out a contagious smile.


	29. Chapter 29

Goten woke up in his new capsule home in his new bed beside his sleeping boyfriend. Sitting up, he looked around the room to feel like he was home for the first time in his life. He remembered choosing the location for the home and thought about his dream where he chose to live near his family. 'Boy, that was a disaster.'

Looking out the window he could see the view of the city. 'I'm glad we live next to his family.' A pang hit his heart. 'I do miss them though. It's not like it's Gohan, Videl, or Pan's fault I can't live nearby.'

He knew he would have to go back. Not only to confront his mother about everything that's happened but to tell her he was taken his stuff, not coming back, and living with his boyfriend. That would be a whole other conversation. Suddenly he wasn't feeling so good about seeing his family again.

Too much in thought, he didn't realize the warm arms wrapped around his shoulder until he felt kisses making their way down his neck. And all he wanted to do was relish in this feeling forever, never leaving this new home he felt so comfortable in.

"You need to relax chibi," said Trunks as he started to message his shoulders.

"I can't help it Trunks," he said as he felt himself starting to relax at his boyfriend's touch.

"They're your family Goten, and they love you."

"So, you think they'll understand? Because I all ready know how my mom would feel about us."

"It only matters how you feel chibi. You have to ask yourself what it is you want? What is it that makes you happy? Then you go after it and you hold on to it."

Goten smiled. "Always the ambitious aren't you Trunks?"

"Oh, you have no idea," he said as he slipped his hands from his shoulders and up Goten's thighs, stopping and messaging the exposed skin before his boxers.

` "Trunks," he moaned.

"Yes," he smirked as he dug his nails into the skin.

"Harder!"

Trunks was surprised by his request, but he would never deny him pleasure. He squeezed his milky white thighs harder, drawing blood, which he didn't mean to do but he watched his boyfriend's face that wore nothing but pure ecstasy.

"Goten?"

"I know you're worried, b—but I'm ok," he smiled.

"I could see that on your face."

Goten blushed. "I guess since we're saiyan we find pleasure in being rough with each other."

"Yeah that makes sense," he said as he looked at his fingers with Goten's blood on them.

Goten was fascinated by Trunks. "Trunks, are you—?" Before he could ask, Trunks pounced on him and started attacking his lips, his hands groping every part of his body that he could.

Every touch made Goten realize what he wanted and what made him happy. 'Trunks.' Determination filled him, and his boyfriend gave him the confidence he needed to face his family today. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew what he had if things didn't work out the way he hoped but a little of him would be hurt if his family turned him away.


	30. Chapter 30

Goten woke up in his new capsule home in his new bed beside his sleeping boyfriend. Sitting up, he looked around the room to feel like he was home for the first time in his life. He remembered choosing the location for the home and thought about his dream where he chose to live near his family. 'Boy, that was a disaster.'

Looking out the window he could see the view of the city. 'I'm glad we live next to his family.' A pang hit his heart. 'I do miss them though. It's not like it's Gohan, Videl, or Pan's fault I can't live nearby.'

He knew he would have to go back. Not only to confront his mother about everything that's happened but to tell her he was taken his stuff, not coming back, and living with his boyfriend. That would be a whole other conversation. Suddenly he wasn't feeling so good about seeing his family again.

Too much in thought, he didn't realize the warm arms wrapped around his shoulder until he felt kisses making their way down his neck. And all he wanted to do was relish in this feeling forever, never leaving this new home he felt so comfortable in.

"You need to relax chibi," said Trunks as he started to message his shoulders.

"I can't help it Trunks," he said as he felt himself starting to relax at his boyfriend's touch.

"They're your family Goten, and they love you."

"So, you think they'll understand? Because I all ready know how my mom would feel about us."

"It only matters how you feel chibi. You have to ask yourself what it is you want? What is it that makes you happy? Then you go after it and you hold on to it."

Goten smiled. "Always the ambitious aren't you Trunks?"

"Oh, you have no idea," he said as he slipped his hands from his shoulders and up Goten's thighs, stopping and messaging the exposed skin before his boxers.

` "Trunks," he moaned.

"Yes," he smirked as he dug his nails into the skin.

"Harder!"

Trunks was surprised by his request, but he would never deny him pleasure. He squeezed his milky white thighs harder, drawing blood, which he didn't mean to do but he watched his boyfriend's face that wore nothing but pure ecstasy.

"Goten?"

"I know you're worried, b—but I'm ok," he smiled.

"I could see that on your face."

Goten blushed. "I guess since we're saiyan we find pleasure in being rough with each other."

"Yeah that makes sense," he said as he looked at his fingers with Goten's blood on them.

Goten was fascinated by Trunks. "Trunks, are you—?" Before he could ask, Trunks pounced on him and started attacking his lips, his hands groping every part of his body that he could.

Every touch made Goten realize what he wanted and what made him happy. 'Trunks.' Determination filled him, and his boyfriend gave him the confidence he needed to face his family today. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew what he had if things didn't work out the way he hoped but a little of him would be hurt if his family turned him away.


	31. Chapter 31

It had felt like a long time since Goten had been to the home he had lived in for years. Standing in front of the house with his brother's house not too far away, hesitancy seeped through his body. The wind passed through him, and he shivered. Closing his eyes, he took a breath in and then out. 'I'm going to do this. I have to do this to move on with my life.'

"Uncle Goten!" Her smiling face caught onto his as she jumped up into his arms and hugged him.

"Hey Pan, I missed you." He returned the hug.

"How was working with Baba?" she asked.

"Interesting, I learned a lot." A sinking feeling came to him. 'What happens when I tell you how I really got to working for Baba?'

"We've really missed you around here Goten," said Videl as he looked to her and his big brother.

"Yeah, when are you coming back home?" asked Gohan and then he saw his little brother frown as the expression on his face turned serious. "What's wrong Goten?"

"We need to talk about some things Gohan. I'm not living with mom any longer."

"What's going on?"

"Things have changed. Is mom home?"

"No, she's out with her friends. This sounds serious Goten."

"You wanted to know what mom and I were arguing about that day. Well the conversation didn't end well. It ended with her telling me I couldn't come home anymore if I didn't choose the life she wanted for me, so I left."

"To go to Hong Kong to work for Baba," said Videl.

"Well, something happened before I got there. It was never my intention to work for Baba. She was actually the one who found me after I attempted to end my life." He couldn't look at his family as he bowed his head, hiding the tears running down his face. "I—I'm so—sorry. I've just been so unhappy lately, and I didn't know what to do."

"You could have told me GOTEN!" yelled Gohan.

"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed.

"No, you know I would have been there for you. You're my brother, and I love you. I want to know what would make you so unhappy that you want to end it all. Tell me Goten!" Tears came running down his face as well.

Goten looked up to see the tears in his brother's and was surprised by them. "Mom, she makes me feel like I'm drowning because she thinks she knows what's best for my future. She was willing to sacrifice my own happiness just so she could have grandkids from me Gohan. I had to get out but the worst part was knowing she would never accept me for who I really am. She doesn't think I'm competent enough to live my own life, so I tried to end mine, knowing she could never get to me ever again." Looking up again, he saw something different in his brother's eyes, sadness. "I didn't want to bother anyone. I had been cutting myself for a while, and mom was hounding me about when I was going to start my own family. You were starting your new family, and I didn't want to get in the way of that." He sighed and then smiled, wiping away his tears. "The thing is I don't cut myself anymore. Something changed in Hong Kong. I think I got a part of myself back, enough to come back and face my family."

"What happened?" asked Videl.

"I fell in love with someone special."

Videl made a pot of tea and set it down in front of her husband, Goten, and Pan. "So, you met someone in Hong Kong," she said as Goten looked at his brother.

"I can't believe this," said Gohan. "Mom made you feel this way." Goten nodded.

"I didn't want to believe it either Gohan. Parents are supposed to love their children no matter what."

"I could have said something to her Goten if you would have just told me how she was treating you."

"I don't think it would have mattered. She would have agreed to back off but when her and I are alone, she would dismiss what you say to her. Besides I didn't want you to always stick up for me. This is something I had to do for myself."

"It's something you still have to do," said Videl, "but know we're always here for you no matter what."

Goten smiled. "Thanks Videl," he said as Pan hugged him tight.

"About this special someone," said Videl as she smirked.

"Well, that's one of the reasons I'm not living here. I'm living with them."

"It sounds a bit too fast to be living together. How long have you know this person?"

"Years."

"Years!" exclaimed Gohan, Videl, and Pan.

"Yeah, and I'm very happy." He smiled.

"Do we get to meet this person?" asked Videl.

"Well, it's kind of complicated."

"What's more complicated then moving in together?" asked Gohan.

"Unless," she smiled, "the person is famous."

"Uh you can say that."

"That does make things complicated. The media can be a real pain in the butt. I should know being the daughter of the World Champion." She then looked closer at Goten. "It's a lot more complicated then that isn't it?"

"I um well you see—

"It's ok," she laughed, "this isn't an interrogation. I'm sure we'll meet this person when you're ready."

Goten laughed nervously as his brother and niece laughed at him being uncomfortable.

"So, do you plan on talking to mom?" asked Gohan.

"That was the plan today but now I'm having doubts."

"Well I think he's been through enough today," said Videl.

"I agree," Pan sighed, "besides I don't think grandma is going to take it as well as we have."

"You're right Pan. I have to prepare myself for the conversation I'm going to have with her."

"Well don't be a stranger little bro," Gohan said as Goten headed outside. "There's always a home here for you at my house. You know that."

"I won't Gohan and thanks," he said as he hugged his big brother. He smiled. "I know I'm always welcome here."

Goten took off into the sky towards the city with a little bit of weight lifted off his shoulders.

The warm water did little to calm his nerves about facing his mother. He remembered before he left Gohan's that he made him promise him not to tell mom he had come by. Gohan hadn't questioned him about it, but he could tell his brother was worried about him even though they left on good terms.

Feeling a headache forming, he sighed, closed eyes, and relieved some of the tension by trying to focus on something else. 'Trunks.' He smiled. Never in his life did he think he could ever feel this good again. Just thinking about Trunks made him hot.

"Tell me why we had to meet at my place to discuss your new plans to remodel your mansion?" asked Trunks as he let the World Champion inside his house.

"Well I wanted to see what your capsule home looks like to get a better idea of how you work," said Hercule. "And I must say you have great taste but since when does your shower run when you're not home?" He asked and then smirked. "Unless you have a girl in there you were planning to be with?"

"Uh well you got me. That's why I didn't want you coming over."

"Well we can talk about remodeling the mansion some other time," the World Champ said as Trunks walked him to the door.

Suddenly a moan came from the bathroom that made Hercule's eyes widened and Trunks blush. "Well it was good to see you Hercule, bye." He shut the door on the Champ's face and wondered what would happen now.

Goten came into the hall sopping wet wrapped in a towel around his waist and smiled at Trunks. "Hey Trunks! Who was at the door?"

"Hercule," he laughed, "and he heard you."

Goten blushed. "Oh man, you think he knows it was me?"

"No, I don't think so but it's been a while since I've seen him in shock. It's kind of refreshing."

"Why are you not freaking out? He's obviously going to tell someone. That guy can't keep a secret and then everyone will know you're—

"What, in love with a guy? Goten I don't care about that. I've never cared what people thought about me and how I choose to live my life. They'll get over it and move onto the next story."

"That's a good attitude," he smiled.

"So, how did it go with your family?"

"My mom wasn't home. Gohan, Videl, and Pan are sad for me, but they care about me. I didn't get the chance to tell them about you specifically, but I did tell them I'm living with someone special in my life."

"That's a good start chibi," he smiled. "Now that towel you're wearing…

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me," he said as he headed into the bedroom. "After I get dressed, I can cook you your first meal made by yours truly," he smiled.

Trunks shook his head and groaned as he closed the bathroom door and relieved himself, hearing the towel fall from his boyfriend's waist. He sighed. 'I can't tell if he's teasing me or if he's afraid to be close to me in that way.'

Goten could feel his heart pounding as Trunks mentioned the towel around his waist. 'What am I so afraid of?'


	32. Chapter 32

It was the early morning as Chichi worked in order to keep her house clean. Deep down she knew there was no one to keep it clean for. She lived alone in her house with the occasional visit from her oldest son, his wife, and child, but she missed her youngest child that she had kicked not that long ago.

'I don't know what's gotten into that boy,' she thought as she organized her kitchen. 'He's always been such a handful, but he has to realize that I know what's best for him.' She sighed. 'If only he'd come home.'

Taking a break from house cleaning, Chichi sat on her sofa and turned on the TV to the news channel. Sitting back and hoping to relax, Chichi's thoughts about her youngest son drifted away.

"Breaking news. The President of Capsule Corporation is gay," said the female news anchor.

"What!" yelled Chichi.

"People are now wondering who is this mystery man that has Mr. Briefs so smitten. Reporters have been at the Briefs Residence all morning, hoping to get an answer from his family but with no luck so far."

Chichi shook her head. "Poor Bulma. What is she going to do about that boy?"

"This just in. Bulma Briefs is coming out to make a brief statement about her son."

The camera was on Bulma whose eyes showed no fear. "I ask you all to respect my son's privacy, but I know that won't work. What I have to say is I love him no matter what. As long as he makes my son happy, I'm overjoyed. Thank you," she says as she goes back inside her home.

Chichi is shocked by her friend's admission. "Well no wonder he turned out the way he did. She obviously doesn't know how to raise her son right."

"Mom," said a male voice, "That's enough."

Chichi turned to see her youngest son standing before with disappointment in his eyes. "Goten," she said as she got up and walked towards her son, whom she noticed backed away from her.

"You really think I'd stand here and let you talk trash about my best friend and his family?"

"I was right about my suspicions about Trunks. I knew he wasn't a good influence on you."

"You don't know anything about him and now it's not your decision anymore. I can make my own decisions. I don't live under your roof anymore. I'm free from you and your control over me."

"Then why are you here Goten?"

"I have a new life now. I met someone, and we're living together."

"And you want my blessing?"

"No, I'm just telling you that I'm moving on from you unless you embrace the life I've chosen for myself."

"Well, I'm glad you've found someone. I would like to meet her some time," she smiled.

He wanted then and there to tell her about trying to end his life because of her but something else came to his mind instead. "You have met him. It's Trunks mom. Trunks is my boyfriend, and I love him." He didn't look back as he left her home.

It was late when Trunks had finally finished the tall stacks of paperwork on his desk. Sitting back in his chair, he sighed, smiled, got up, and left his office to go home, knowing there would be someone there waiting for him.

Outside of Capsule Corporation Goten wondered how even got here. After he had told his mother about being Trunks' boyfriend, he knew had to get out of there. He knew he couldn't bear what she would say to him or the expression on her face.

Tears sprung from his eyes as he turned away from the building and decided to go home. Before he could even take off into the sky, he heard his name being called. He tried to compose himself before he turned to face Trunks.

"Hey Trunks."

"What happened?" he asked with caring in his eyes.

"Well besides the world knowing you have a mystery boyfriend. I told mom you were my boyfriend, and I left before she could say anything about it," he sighed. "I didn't even plan to tell her but when she started insulting you and your family, I couldn't just sit back and take it."

Trunks smiled sadly. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you."

"No, but now you're not going to get a moment's peace with the media trying to figure out who your—

"Madly in love with," he smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself Trunks."

"But it's true," he said, his voice full of certainty. "Now the question is whether you want people to know about us."

"I'm not ashamed Trunks if that's what you're suggesting. I just—

"Don't know if you're ready to be in the spotlight."

"That and my family knowing."

"Your family loves you Goten they will understand. Your mom on the other hand may take some time."

"Can we go home?"

Trunks could tell he didn't want to talk anymore about this tonight, but Trunks knew he didn't want to hide what he felt for the raven-haired man from the world. He was proud of finally following his heart and wanted to show Goten just how much he loved him.

"Sure chibi lets go home."

At home Trunks turned on the lights while Goten disappeared into the bedroom. Trunks hesitantly made his way to the room to hear the cries of his boyfriend. Walking into the room, he sat beside Goten on the bed with concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Trunks."

"For what?"

"Being so messed up." He sniffled as Trunks took his hand in his.

"I love you no matter what Goten," he smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I love you to Trunks," he said as he leaned in and kissed him roughly on the lips, demonstrating how much he needed him.

Trunks kissed him back with as much passion, letting him know he loved him and would always be there for him.

They made out hot and heavy throughout the night.


	33. Chapter 33

Trunks was getting ready for his last meeting of the day in the boardroom when a knock came to the door. "Come in," said Trunks as Goten's older brother entered the room. "Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"Well I hear congratulations are in order. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"You're not disgusted?"

"No, why would I be? I'm just glad you found someone. Your mom was worried that you would never find someone, especially with all the women you've been with."

"Gee I'm glad she had such confidence in me," Trunks smiled.

"Well I'm happy for you Trunks and I'm happy for my brother to who also found someone special. I assume you know."

"Yeah, I haven't met this special person yet but I'm curious. I hear they're living together."

"You know it's not like Goten to move so quickly in a relationship. I'm just not sure I like the idea of him living with someone he hasn't known for very long. Have you talked to him about this?"

"No, but he has good judgment Gohan. He's not going to rush into anything he's not ready for."

"You're right Trunks. Anyway Hercule sent me in his place to give you his plans about expanding his mansion." He handed Trunks a folder.

"So he still wants me to design his place but he didn't want to show up for the last meeting before I start building?"

"Well he does know you are the best and that he can trust you not to charge him unfairly for all the work."

"Anyway, thanks for coming by Gohan."

Gohan smiled. "In a rush to get home?"

"I guess you know what that's like."

"It's a great feeling isn't it?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"So I think sometime that you and your boyfriend and Goten and his special someone should join Videl and I for dinner. What do you say?"

"Sounds great Gohan and I know right now you're wondering why Goten and I are so secretive with our relationships."

"Well I know why you are Trunks and maybe Goten thinks mom won't approve of who he's decided to be with."

"Yeah, well—

Trunks was interrupted by the commotion down the hall. Trunks and Gohan made their way to the lobby to see Trunks' employees surrounding the TV. They were surprised to see Goten on the TV about to announce something important.

"I don't want to hide anymore. I've spent too long being afraid of what others will think of me, and I hope my family will understand that I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner." Trunks could see the nervousness in his boyfriend's eyes and could empathize. "I love you. I've always loved you, and I'm sorry if I've made you feel any different from wanting to hide our relationship. I was scared, but the world needs to know that the President of Capsule Corporation is my boyfriend. Thank you," he said as he quickly took off away from the camera and the hounding paparazzi.

"Wow!" exclaimed Bulma as she turned off the TV. "I can't believe he did that for the whole world to see.

"The boy's got courage I'll give you that," said Vegeta. "But why on TV?"

"I think it's something he felt he needed to do for himself and Trunks."

"Well I think it's romantic," said Bulla as she came into the room.

"At least he made it clear that he wants to claim Trunks as his mate," said Vegeta.

"Well there's nothing like telling the world that someone belongs to you," said Bulma.

"Yeah, but think about all those disappointed girls who will never get to be with Trunks," Bulla smiled.

"You don't know how happy I am about no longer seeing some bimbo on the arm of my son," said Bulma.

While mother and daughter were talking, Vegeta sensed two fluctuating energies coming towards the house. "Stay inside," he said as he walked out into the backyard to see his son and Gohan arguing.

"He was scared Gohan! I'm sorry we lied to you, but I did what he wanted."

"I don't know why he feels like he can't tell me what's going on in his life. I'm not my mother. I don't want to control him. I just want him to be happy."

"And do you really think he could be happy with me? Be honest Gohan."

"It's not my decision to make, but I don't know Trunks. You've never been in a stable relationship before."

"That's true. I've never felt like I was worth being loved. I think that had something to do with my father in the beginning, but Goten has always believed I was worth being loved. His friendship means everything to me, and I know because of his friendship that I have the compacity to show him how much I love him. I always have. Ever since he was born and as a kid I had all these confusing feelings that I shouldn't have felt for your brother at the time but now I acknowledge them, accept them, and plan to spend the rest of my life being the boyfriend and eventually the mate he deserves."

Gohan was taken aback by all the passion in Trunks' voice for his brother. He had no idea how deep his feelings were. "So, you're in love with my brother?"

"Yes, I'm in love with Goten."

"Good. For a minute there I was afraid you'd blow up my backyard," said Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta," said Gohan.

"I know you care about your brother but the next time you want to argue, take it to somewhere where you won't potentially do some damage," said Vegeta.

"Thanks for the advice Vegeta," said Gohan. "I'll be leaving now," he said as he took off into the sky.

Vegeta looked to his son to see worry in his eyes. "It was Goten's decision Trunks and now you both will have to face the consequences. He knew what he was doing son. By telling the world, he acknowledges the way your life is because of your status."

Trunks took a breath out he didn't realize he was holding in. "Wow!"

"I'm happy for you Trunks. He'll be good for you son. I don't think just how much you realize yet."

"I'll make sure I realize it each and every day I'm with him." Trunks smiled. "Now, I have to get home. I'll see you later dad," he said as he took off into the sky in great speed.

'Wow! I can't believe I just did that. I'm still shaking,' said Goten as he made his way into the dinning room and sat down to try and calm his body.

It all finally hit him what all this would mean. He would never again get privacy. His life would be put out on display for every one to see and read about in the papers. 'I know fully what I did. It would have come out eventually. This way there's no doubts about what we mean to each other.'

Before another thought could come through his head, Goten found himself swept off his feet and into the strong arms of his boyfriend. He could practically feel the happiness radiating off Trunks.

"You had a good day I'm guessing." The raven-haired man asked as Trunks put him down to face him.

"You could say that," Trunks smirked. "There was this really hot guy on TV that announced his undying love for me."

"Isn't everyone in the world announcing their undying love for you on a daily basis?" He smiled.

"Yeah, but only one person really love me." Trunks took Goten's hands in his and rubbed the skin. His face was serious.

"Trunks," was all he could manage out of his mouth.

"I love you Goten, and you're the most amazing person on the planet. I know you're sacrificing a lot because of who I am, but I promise I'll do the best I can to make your life as happy as possible."

"I love you to Trunks, and you're the most amazing person in the universe," he said as Trunks chuckled, "and I know how much Capsule means to you and your family. You've worked hard for its success, and I promise to make you happy to even though I've been going through some hard things." He smiled. "Besides a relationship's about being selfless."

"Yeah, but it's also about taking time for yourself to handle what you need to."

"You think your mom drilled enough about relationships into our heads?"

"Yeah, I think my head's overflowing."

Goten laughed. "What else is new Mr. Genius?"

"Well we don't have to hide our relationship."

"I was being rhetorical."

Trunks smiled. "I know," he said as Goten rolled his eyes. "Wait! You know the word rhetorical?"

"Shut up."

Trunks smirked deviously. "Make me," he said as his arms went around his chibi's waist, his lips near his boyfriend's ear, breathing heavily.

Goten closed his eyes and closed the gap between their lips. A soft kiss started, heated kisses came next while groping and holding followed. When clothes started coming off, Goten became a little nervous, but he didn't have the heart to stop him.

Both now on the floor in their boxers, Trunks looked down at the man below him, the boy he had grown up with, the person he grew to love and he smiled. Goten smiled back up at him as Trunks caressed his cheek before leaning in and kissing down his neck.

The sounds coming from his boyfriend's lips thrilled Trunks and aroused him beyond belief, but he wouldn't do anything further until Goten was ready. He knew Goten understood that, making him feel more comfortable.


	34. Chapter 34

Goten met with his brother the next morning at a canyon where Gohan used to take him as a kid. Seeing his big brother starring up at the sky, he wondered what he was thinking about but he knew why Gohan had called him out of his warm bed so early.

"Gohan," he said as his brother turned to face him.

"I'm not going to lie to you, but I'm disappointed. We used to tell each other everything."

"I didn't want to hurt you Gohan. Your life was going in the way you wanted and as your brother I wanted you to be happy, to not worry about me. I'm sorry I wanted to handle my own life without depending on you or anyone else to hold my hand."

"How long have you been in love with Trunks?"

"I think I've always known that I loved him, but it just took me a while to understand." He smiled. "Of course with Trunks he was always sure but then again he's always been wise beyond his years."

Gohan saw a glow about his brother he had never seen before, and he smiled. "I'm sorry Goten that I didn't see it before. You two were always so close as kids and maybe I was too hasty in telling Trunks that I didn't think he was good enough for you."

"What! Gohan."

"Don't worry. He argued passionately against it. I was surprised actually. Trunks never gets so riled up about anything. It tells me you're very important to him even though I think his attachment to you is unhealthy."

"So do you accept that Trunks and I are going to be together forever or what?"

"Forever?"

"Yeah Gohan forever. We've decided to become bonded in saiyan tradition like his parents."

"What! Are you two crazy?"

"No, and I know what you're thinking and no Trunks didn't pressure me into Gohan."

"Do you even know what you two would be getting yourselves into? There's a reason why Videl and I didn't bond."

"We do know what we're getting ourselves into. Vegeta told us all about it when we were 12 and 13 years old."

"And you and Trunks have talked about this for a while?"

"Well we haven't been together for that long but after Vegeta gave us the talk, Trunks and I talked about whether we'd mate once we found the people we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with. We both decided we wanted that close, intimate connection with another person, knowing everything that goes into it."

Gohan sighed. "I still don't think it's a good idea, but it's your life." He smiled. "You're clearly happy and in love, so I give you and Trunks my support. I just want you to be happy."

Goten smiled. "Thanks Gohan," he said as he hugged his older brother. "I love you."

"I love you to little brother."

Goten sniffed in his brother's arms. "You know I wish dad was hear. I miss him."

"I know." He held him tighter. "Me to."

They left in good terms and as they flew off to their separate home, they knew they would always be there for each other.

From the sky Goten could see tons of reporters surrounding the home he shared with Trunks. He watched as Vegeta came out and threatened to blast them all to oblivion if they ever stepped foot here again. To show them he wasn't joking, a ki ball formed in his hand as a menacing look came across his features. It was enough as the reporters dispersed from the house.

Goten smiled. 'Well Vegeta's always there to protect his family,' he looked to the sky and sighed, 'and your not dad.' Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his bedroom and appeared there on his bed.

Kicking off his shoes before he lied down, he began to close his eyes and drift off until Trunks came bursting into the room. Goten sat up and smiled. "A little busy outside."

"Sorry about that but I had my dad handle them."

"I know I saw." He frowned.

"You miss your dad," said Trunks as he sat in front of him on the bed.

"How did you know?"

Trunks laughed. "What a silly question Goten? I know you so well after all the years we've spent together."

He smiled back at Trunks. "I should have figured that but yeah I do miss him Trunks." He felt Trunks' hand rub his back. "At least I got to patch things up with Gohan. He'll support us."

"Well," Trunks smiled, "if anybody could convince him that you and I belong together it's you chibi." He kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"I did here some things he said about what you two talked about at Capsule Corp. He said you were quiet passionate about defending your love for me." He smiled as Trunks blushed. "Oh, is the great President of Capsule Corporation blushing?"

"Shut up Goten!" Trunks said as he tackled him on the bed.

"Make me," he challenged.

Trunks leaned his face ever so slightly and stopped before Goten's nose, smirking. "Oh believe me you don't want me to make you."

Goten blushed and was blown away by pure desire in his boyfriend's eyes with a hint of lust but wasn't about to give into Trunks, and he smiled an innocent smile. "What if I do?"

Trunks was surprised by his boyfriend's response. He couldn't tell if he really wanted him to take the next step in their relationship, or he was playing with him. Still he was going to win this. He smiled. "Well," he said as his hand caressed his neck, "I could very well make you but do you really want to do this with my parents in the house?"

Goten blushed even more than Trunks thought possible, but he still found it adorable. It was then that Trunks knew he had won. "You won this round Briefs," he said as Trunks leaned in and kissed him on the lips before getting off of him.

"I know," Trunks smirked, "and I'll enjoying winning all the rounds to come."

"Don't be so sure Trunks," Goten smiled. "I've been known to surprise you."

"True and maybe you did mean it when you said you wanted me to make you."

Goten smiled. "I guess we'll never know," he said as he made his way to open the door before Trunks stopped him. He faced Trunks, curious about what he wanted to say.

"Oh I will know chibi. Let there be no mistake about that," he smirked as he walked out the door, leaving Goten nervous as he followed Trunks.


	35. Chapter 35

Goten couldn't stop thinking about his flirting session with his boyfriend yesterday. It made him think about taking the next step in their relationship, mating.

A blush came to his face just thinking about it. 'I have no experience, and he's been with so many women. How can I compete with that?'

Walking in the city's park, he came out of his thoughts, looking around to see some of the happy families. He smiled sadly. 'I don't think my family was ever like that or maybe it was just me.' He sighed as he found a bench to sit on. 'I just want to move on from this. I want to feel like I have my family again.'

His name brought him back, and his eyes were surprised to see his mom, brother, Videl, and Pan standing before him. He stood up abruptly with worried eyes. "Is everything all right? Did something happen?"

"No one's dying if that's what you mean," said Videl.

"I decided to bring us all together to talk," said Gohan. "We're family, and we need to support each other no mater what because we love each other."

Goten looked towards his mother, who couldn't even look him in the eyes. It hurt him deep down. "You're right Gohan," he said, still looking at his mother. "I love you all, I love you mom even though you don't accept my life. I know now I can never change your mind, but I also know you can't do anything about changing my life. It's mine to live through, not yours."

She sighed and finally looked into his eyes. "You're right Goten. I don't accept the way you live your life, but it's yours to do with what you want." She sniffed as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "And I know about the cutting," she said as Goten's eyes widened, "and I—I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. That was never my intention. I love you. You're my son, my child. I would never want to cause you pain, and I have."

Chichi hugged her son as she cried in his arms. "I—it's ok. I forgive you mom," he said as he held her tighter.

Pan felt herself becoming teary eyed by the whole scene as she felt her father's arms around her. Videl held onto her husband and child.

They took a walk in the park together, enjoying the family time together. Gohan noticed the smile on Goten's face and decided to let him in on something. "Hey Goten."

"What's up Gohan?"

He smiled. "Trunks really cares about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's the one who brought us all together."

"He did."

Gohan could tell he was at a loss for words. "You have someone who really loves you Goten. For him to confront mom was brave but he was honest and concerned that you would be unhappy without things being resolved. I think that's what convinced mom to come here." He could tell his brother was struggling with what to say next, but he waited.

"I—I'm so lucky," he smiled.

Gohan looked at his wife who smiled at him. "Me to."

"I think I should be heading home."

He waved goodbye to his family as he took off into the sky, speeding in the direction of his home.

Goten didn't sense Trunks at home and had the overwhelming desire to seem him no matter what he was doing. Flying to Capsule Corporation, he thought about all the times Trunks had been there for him when no one else was. His attention, friendship, and love was all for him, and he wished he had figured out sooner that all of that was because Trunks loved him so much, wanted him to be happy.

While Trunks was running a meeting in his oval office, he sensed an energy coming towards him. His gaze went from the executives to out the window to see Goten floating in sight. His eyes were filled with love, desire, and most noticeably lust directly at him. Trunks blushed and turned back to his employees. "Well I think that's all for today. Now back to work." He heard a bunch of 'yes Mr. Briefs,' as they left the oval office.

Trunks couldn't help but smirk, laugh, and shake his head as he let Goten in from the window. "Where you trying to give my employees a heart attack?" he asked as Goten smiled.

"No, I just had this powerful urge to be with you," he smiled. "It's because of you that my family is back together again, and I don't know how I will ever thank you for that and for everything you've given me for the years as my best friend and now as my boyfriend."

"Goten," he said softly as the raven haired man cupped his cheek.

"I love you," he said as tears ran down his face, "I love you so much," he said as his lips connected with Trunks.

He felt Trunks' arms around him, holding him tight as he deepened the kiss with all his love and passion. When Goten's arms went around Trunks, he sighed in pleasure. Nothing made Trunks feel more complete than being held by this boy, this man that cared deeply for him.

Goten smiled as he came out of his boyfriend's arms, went over to the clear wall that looked in at the oval office, closed the blinds and locked the door. When his raven eyes met his blue ones, Trunks knew what he wanted and turned serious. "Are you sure Goten?"

He nodded and smiled as he started to remove his clothing. Trunks couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful creature as Goten was suddenly naked, lying down on the redwood, oval table, waiting for him. This moment Trunks knew would be engraved in his mind forever.

Trunks shed his clothes and lied on top of his soon to be lover for a while, listening to his heart racing fast and feeling every part of Goten's body against him. It made him feel even more connected to him. When lifted his body off of him, he felt coldness, realizing he would always crave the warmth of Goten's body and the warmth he brought to his heart.

Hovering over Goten, he looked down at him, noticing there was something on his boyfriend's mind. "What is it chibi?" he asked as Goten blush, avoiding his eyes.

"I um I've never done this before with anyone."

"You're a virgin," he said as Goten nodded. Trunks smirked. "Even better. I promise I'll be as gently as possible, but I won't lie to you. It will hurt, but you'll feel pleasure and eventually forget about the pain," he said as he kissed and nipped at every pieces of flesh his lips could get to while taking in great delight of the moans coming from Goten's mouth.

And Trunks was right Goten felt pleasure beyond anything he ever experienced.


	36. Chapter 36

Coming out of his dazed state from staring into Baba's crystal ball, he realized that reality was over. He sighed as he turned from the ball and looked to the packed luggage full of clothes on his bed.

After college Goten was offered a great opportunity from his professor to further his culinary skills by going to Italy for a year to work at one of his friend's restaurant. Goten had eagerly accepted, seeing the proud and excitement from his family and friends. His year was up and it was time to go home.

'Home,' he sighed, 'but now I have all these things to confront and I know I have to, to be happy in my life.'

"Goten," said a pink haired witch, "have you seen what you needed to?"

"Yes Baba and thank you for everything," he smiled.

"You're welcome but Goten you have to know the two realities I've showed you aren't real. Things might not be the same in this world than in the world of my crystal ball."

"I understand Baba, but I've been spending so much time keeping things to myself. Its time to let them go and be free and be happy no matter what happens."

"You are truly your father's son. So brave. Oh! And speaking of your father he's expected back on Earth today."

"Really! Well everyone's going to be happy about that."

"Are you ready to go Goten?" he nodded. "I can only take you as far as the airport."

"I understand," he said as he grabbed his suitcase and smiled. "I'm ready."

The airport met his eyes as he saw all the people walking to their gates or getting off planes. It was busy as he tried to find a deserted place to use his instant transmission technique that he had gotten from wondering if he could perform the technique.

Finding a deserted area, he closed his eyes, concentrated on where he could feel his friends and families' energies, and disappeared from sight. Ending up at the entrance of where many fighting tournaments took place, he smiled. 'This is where it all began.'

Hearing loud screams and feeling excitement, he knew his dad had arrived before him. Closing his eyes, he smiled, feeling the happiness radiating off the people who had missed his dad for a long time.

Nervousness swept over Goten as he walked passed the entrance and into a place where people saved the world, sacrificed themselves for their families, love and cared for their friends. It was also a place where his young seven-year-old self fought against his eight year old best friend. He smiled. 'It feels like only yesterday. We were kids, fighting to save the world and now we're young adults saving the world and trying to find who we are and what we want from life.'

A big, white, squared fighting ring came into view. There he could clearly make out the faces that cared and loved him. He smirked and then raised his energy to get their attention. "Hey! He's not the only one who's been gone for a while."

"Goten!" his father said in excitement.

Before he knew it, Goten was crushed in the arms of his father. His big, strong arms made him feel like the seven year old boy who met his father for the first time. He felt save, loved, and missed. He sniffed not realizing he had been crying until he felt the wetness on his face. "Dad, I—I missed you," he smiled. "Welcome home."

"I love you to son."

Chichi got teary eyed by the moment between father and her youngest son as her older son put his arm around his mother and smiled. She was overjoyed that her whole family was back together again.

As Goten let go of his father, their friends and family surrounded them with hugs, smiles, welcome backs, and what they've been up to. All except Vegeta for his obvious reasons but Trunks hadn't joined the group in welcoming the two Son family members.

This sparked Vegeta's curiosity, so he just had to ask his son, "Trunks, not that I don't enjoy the company but why aren't you welcoming Kakarott and his youngest brat with the others?"

"No reason, I just don't want to be crowded."

His father thought that an odd answer but thought back to his days on his home planet and being a prince. "You know I used to relish in being in a crowd, knowing I had control over them as Prince. When my fellow comrades would complement me, I liked the attention. In fact I prided myself in having them say nice things about me," he smirked, "of course I never let them know that."

"You're point being…"

"Being around all those corporate monsters and fake people who are only interested in you because of what you have doesn't interest you. It never has, but these are people who love and care about you. Why are you distancing yourself son?" He looked at him. "Don't think I haven't noticed Trunks. Things have changed since your friend went off to Italy."

"I don't know what you're talking about father. It's been a busy year at Capsule."

"Don't play stupid with me son. You know I'll find out what's going on. You might as well tell me know and save yourself the trouble later on."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"There's a lot stacked up against me, which I don't think you realize. I could lose everything."

"Is this one thing worth it son? That's what you have to ask yourself," he said as he joined the crowd.

He was changing because of one person that had been away from him for a year. He didn't realize how much he missed Goten until he was gone but coming back, Trunks realized all of the feelings he had felt for his best friend had come back. He sighed. 'Why now, what's changed?'

Suddenly Trunks felt himself being picked up and squeezed tightly. He found himself in the arms of Goku. "G—Goku, ca—can't breathe," said Trunks.

"Kakarott let him go."

"Oh! Sorry Trunks I didn't realize. Anyway, how's it going?" He smiled.

"Good."

"Are you sure? You and Vegeta looked like you two were having a pretty intense conversation."

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Kakarott."

"He 's right dad," Goten said. "It's good to see you Vegeta," he said and then his eyes went to his best friend and smiled, "hey Trunks, it's been a while."

"Yeah, it—Before he could say anymore, Goten was holding onto him like if he let go all would be lost—"been a while," he finished as he held onto his best friend.

The party thrown for Goku's and Goten's return was held at Hercule's mansion. The stars were out and the breeze felt refreshing to Trunks, who was leaning on the balcony not being able to stop thinking about the hug he had shared with his friend a few hours earlier.

'Something's different about him, but I can't put my finger on it. He seems happier if that's even possible. There's definitely something going on with him.' A panic suddenly over took him. 'Maybe he found someone in Italy and plans to go back and start his new life with her.' He gripped the railing, shut his eyes, and felt jealousy grow within him. 'No! He can't he's MINE!' His eyes widened how possessive he got and shook his head. 'No, what am I thinking? I'm his best friend. I have to be there to support him no matter what I feel for him.'

A soft, warm hand on his back brought Trunks out of his thoughts as he looked up into a pair of smiling, raven eyes of his best friend. "Hey Trunks, why are you out here? It's cold out," he said as he pulled his light jacket tighter around him.

Trunks smiled and laughed as he took his heavy jacket and put it around his friend. "You never wear the right jacket Goten," he said as Goten blushed in embarrassment.

"Well you've always been there to remind me," he smiled.

"True, I guess I'll never be leaving your side again," Trunks said and then realized how that sounded. "Uh well what I meant is you know what I mean Goten."

"Yeah, I think I do Trunks."

"So, what brings you out here into the cold?"

"Well I know you've been wondering why I've been feeling happier than usual and I want to tell you about it."

'Oh no! This is it Trunks. Remember whatever he says you support him no matter what. You're his best friend.' "Sure Goten, I'm listening."

"I've had a lot of time to think while I've been in Italy, and I've realized I need to change my life. I need to start following my heart and not that of my mother's. To be happy truly happy I need to let go of what my mother will think abut my life decisions and accept what I want no matter the consequences."

"Wow," Trunks smiled. "Well good for you Goten. I'm proud of you."

"I feel like you need to know this not only because we're best friends, and we've always told each other everything but because things are about to change between the two of us Trunks. I'm just scared of what will happen when I tell you, but I can't fully live a happy life until I let you know."

'Ok, this is it Trunks. Just let him know you're there for him no matter what.' "Know what Goten?" Goten took Trunks' hands in his and smiled as his eyes started to water. "Goten."

"I love you Trunks. I've fallen in love with you, and I want to be with you forever even though there will be people who will try to knock us down at every corner. I realize that I would get up every time for you and fight because I love you so much."

Tears were running down the young raven-haired man's face as he let go of Trunks' hands but was surprised as Trunks grabbed them back into his. He thought about what his father said, 'is this one thing worth it?' Trunks knew the answer and smiled as he wiped the tears off his friend's face, leaving his hands on his cheeks. "I love you to Goten. I always have, and I always will, forever." He felt Goten hold him tight and cry.

Hercule let everyone stay the night, saying there were plenty of rooms available. Goten smiled face up on his bed in his room, thinking about what he had, Trunks. His smile got even wider. He had a boyfriend. 'Wow! I didn't even think about it that way. I have a boyfriend.' He shook his head. 'No, I have someone who loves me for who I am and wants to be with me forever.' He grew excited just thinking about it. Looking under the covers, that wasn't the only thing that got excited. He blushed. 'Just great, now I have to take care of this without waking up anyone.'

A knock came to the door as Goten sat up in bed. 'Oh no, not now.'

"Hey Goten," Trunks whispered, "Can I come in?"

'Shoot! I can't reject him. Then he'll know something's up but if I let him in he'll know anyway. Oh what the hell?' "Sure Trunks," he said as he hid his erection with a pillow under the covers, "come in."

Trunks came in, shut the door quietly so no one would hear, and sat down next to Goten on the bed. "What are you doing here Trunks?" he asked. "You just couldn't stay away," he smiled.

"You could say that," Trunks smirked as he leaned in and kissed Goten on the cheek, causing a blush to appear on Goten's face. "Well that's not the only reason. I just couldn't get to sleep. A lot's been on my mind about us."

"Really?" Goten said as Trunks noticed his eyes light up.

"You're so cute, you know that right?"

Goten leaned in and kissed Trunks softly on the lips and pulled away, but Trunks wasn't having any of that as Goten found himself lifted from under the covers and sitting on his lap as Trunks deepened the kiss hungrily. Goten moaned, to caught up in the feeling to realize his erection wasn't hidden anymore.

Trunks smirked. "Well I guess you were excited to but in a very different way then me." Goten's whole face was practically a tomato at Trunks' discovery. He was embarrassed that he caught him in such a vulnerable state. He didn't know what to say, but Trunks had an idea of his own.

Goten felt his pants being pulled down and looked to see Trunks with an excitement in his he had never seen before as he lowered his boxers to reveal his erect penis, which Trunks wasted no time in stroking with his hand.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh Trunks!" he moaned as he arched his back, his head resting on the nape of Trunks' neck. "Faster!" he said with such urgency that Trunks found himself aroused.

Trunks smirked. "As you wish," he said as he picked up the pace, hearing the pleasant sounds of his boyfriend ring through his ears.

"Tr—Tru—Trunks, I—I'm coming," he said as his essence spilled out of him.

It was a beautiful sight for Trunks to see, and he smiled, pulling Goten's boxers and pants back on. He could feel Goten panting, trying to get his breathing under control. "You ok chibi?" Trunks asked as he took in his lover's smell.

"Wo—wow! I didn't think that was going to happen," he smiled, "but I'm glad it did. It felt really good Trunks."

Trunks smiled. "Glad you enjoyed yourself chibi."

"I—I'm not a—a chibi."

"Oh! I know that now Goten," he whispered in his ear, sending shivers throughout his body.


	37. Chapter 37

Morning shone on the Satan mansion as Bulma came out onto the balcony of the room she shared with her mate Vegeta. She sighed, closed her eyes, and felt the morning breeze caress her face. A feeling of extreme happiness came over her all of a sudden and she knew it wasn't hers that she was feeling. It was coming from her son, Trunks.

'Weird, I wonder what it could be.' Curious about why her son was feeling this way, she left her room and her sleeping mate, to talk to Trunks about it. Walking down the hall, she found his door and knocked on it. "Hello, Trunks, it's your mother. Can I come in?" she asked as she opened the door slowly. She was surprised to see the room was empty.

"Woman," a male voice said as she jumped a little, "what are you doing?"

"Vegeta, you scared me."

"Well if you had concentrated on our bond, you would have been able to sense I was not asleep."

"I was looking for Trunks."

"He's in Goten's room."

"Why would he be in there?" She saw the smirk on her mate's face, and something in her mind clicked. The reason she was feeling Trunks' happiness and the reason Trunks was happy was because he was with Goten.

"Now do you understand?"

She smiled. "You know deep down I think I've always known," she frowned suddenly.

"What is it Bulma?" he asked with concern.

"It's going to be hard for them, and it's not that I don't approve. I love Goten. He's turned into a great young man. It's just that I know Chichi. She's not going to be accepting of this. She's going to hurt him." She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think you give Goten enough credit."

"You're right. As Trunks' parents, we have to support him and Goten no matter what. They need us to be strong for them."

Vegeta brought his arms around his mate's waist, bringing her so that there was no space between their bodies. Their lips met instantly in a passionate kiss, holding each other tightly as their tongues entered each other's mouth, exploring each other thoroughly.

"Are you two going to have sex in the hallway or what?" Trunks smirked in his wrinkled suit.

His parents separated their lips but still had their arms around each other. They smiled at each other as an idea formed to embarrass their son. "I don't know Trunks. When are you and Goten to bond? You see it's none of my business now it is son?" he smirked.

A blush came to Trunks' face, but he was shocked more than anything. "H—How did you know?"

"I felt your happiness when I woke up. I knew it wasn't my own, so I put two and two together when your father told me you were in Goten's room."

"How did you know I wasn't just hanging out with him?"

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you any further son but a saiyan's essence has a strong smell."

Trunks' eyes widened, rushing back to Goten's room to get rid of the evidence.

Trunks made his way back into Goten's room to hear the shower running in the bathroom. His eyes went to his friend's essence still lying on the bed. Gathering up the blankets and checking to make sure there were no stains on the bed, his hand began to glow as he destroyed the blankets into dust.

Trunks smiled. 'Whew, that was close. Don't want anyone else to find out what I did. I'm sure Goten doesn't either.'

"Trunks."

Trunks was taken out of his thoughts by his very half naked friend wrapped in a towel with water droplets moving into the crevices of his pale, muscled, skin. He found himself entranced by the raven-haired man until Goten brought him out of it.

"Hey Trunks, what were you doing just now?"

"Well I remember my father saying that a saiyan's essence can be smelled by other saiyans after sex so I got rid of it. I figured you wouldn't want anyone to know about us yet." He could tell Goten was putting some serious thought into it, and he smiled.

"I appreciate you looking out for us Trunks. You always have since I can remember—

"But?"

"I've spent too much of my life caring about what other think. I don't want to do that anymore Trunks." He took Trunks' hand in his with his eyes looking right into the blue ones of his best friend. "I love you, and I don't care who knows it. The real question is does it bother you?"

"No. I mean when I started having these feeling for you it was when you were born and at the time you can imagine how weird it is to love someone you just met when you're just a baby. There was no way I could tell anyone. They would have thought I was a freak. As time passed and I reached puberty, I thought I needed help so I saw a therapist. I was ashamed for a long time and then I reached sixteen and realized I didn't care anymore. I became more confident and secure in my feelings. I accepted them for what they were and hoped one day you would return my feelings."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Trunks smirked, "and my parents know about us so I feel a little lighter."

"And you're still standing," Goten smiled.

"Ha, ha very funny Goten."

"So, were they surprised?"

"No, they told me they knew all along and they're fine with us being together."

"You mean your mom said those things."

"I know my father respects you Goten. I wouldn't worry about him trying to kill you or anything."

"Oh well thank kami for that," he laughed as Trunks' hands wrapped around his waist, burying his face in the raven-haired man's smell. "And you're smelling me."

"Can't help it. You're intoxicating," he said as he pressed his body to Goten's, feeling Goten's arms around his neck.

Goten sighed in contentment. "Kami if this is what real happiness feels like I don't ever want to leave your arms."

Trunks felt himself becoming choked up by Goten words as held on tighter to the man he loved most in the world.


	38. Chapter 38

Epilogue: 1 year later

It had been a long day at the office for Trunks Briefs as he headed home. He got excited just thinking about getting home to his mate Goten. Every time the feeling never changed, it only intensified each and everyday.

Living in the city had proven difficult for Goten in the beginning, but he grew to love certain things the city had to offer like easy access to food markets. Goten was always making new dishes at home, which Trunks was more than happy to try.

Trunks couldn't wait to see which new dish he would try for dinner tonight as he walked up the path leading to the door of his and Goten's capsule home. Turning the key in the lock, Trunks stepped inside and instantly he smelled dinner in the kitchen.

Hanging his jacket on the hook and dropping his suitcase on the floor, he entered the kitchen to see a plethora of pots and pans steaming with the delicious smells of food as well as the beautiful smile of his mate.

"Hey Trunks, you're just in time."

"It looks like I am," said Trunks as he came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face in the raven-haired man's neck. He smiled. "Smells good."

Goten laughed. "Me or the food?"

"Both," he said as he pressed his body against his.

"Tru—Trunks," he moaned, "not now please."

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing the food's done. Don't you want to eat?"

"Yes, but not the food," he said as he heard Goten shiver.

Goten turned off the burners and sighed. "Kami Trunks you're hard to say no to." He swore he could feel Trunks smirk.

"So, what will it be chibi?" he asked, breathing warm air on the nape of his mate's neck.

"I want to eat the meal I cooked Trunks and then you can have your way with me I promise," he said as he felt Trunks' arms away from his waist and started setting the table at record speed.

"Well," he smiled, "someone's eager."

At the table Goten watched as Trunks quickly downed his food. Goten laughed before he ate, which got Trunks' attention.

"What?"

"I've never seen you this excited about having sex before."

Trunks dropped his fork on his plate and looked at Goten. "I don't know how to explain. It's just that I can never get enough of you. I love you so much and anytime you're in my arms I feel powerful, like I can face anything."

Goten smiled. "I love you to you big charmer," he said as he leaned over the table and kissed him softly on the lips. "Now lets finish and we can be together the way you like so much."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Oh! I forgot to mention. My mom wants us over for dinner this weekend."

After dinner moans, groans, and words of love could be heard from their bedroom. Tonight they loved each other and every day would be no different.

The end.


End file.
